


Acte 2 - Les hommes mystères

by Zorai



Series: Ojamajo Doremi - la quête principale [2]
Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Identities, Alternative Perspective, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Change of Behavior, Crying, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fairies, Family Drama, Fist Fights, Friendship, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Magical Girls, Photographs, Strained Friendships, Suspicions, Swimming, Teamwork, Witches, height angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorai/pseuds/Zorai
Summary: Peu après leur combat contre Majoruka, une élève pas comme les autres arrive dans la classe de Dorémi. C'est Onpu Segawa, une jeune actrice dont Dorémi est une fan dévouée. Plus tard, c'est un homme mystérieux, se nommant Alexandre, qui se présente spontanément pour travailler chez Maho-Do. Tout se passe pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que Dorémi rate de nouveau ses examens. Alexandre lui propose alors d'absorber le contenu d'une étrange console, ce que Dorémi fait sans hésitation. Onpu, elle, finit par se distancer du groupe. Peu après, Dorémi commence à entendre des voix et à avoir des visions horrifiques, et son comportement commence à changer. D'autant plus qu'une autre "camarade" de classe des filles prépare un mauvais coup qui risque bien de salir leur réputation...





	1. Rattrapage

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION : 'Ojamajo Doremi' (ou 'Magical Dorémi') ne m'appartient en aucun cas. Les lieux, personnages et autres événements sont la propriété de Toei Animation et Bandai.
> 
> Ceci est une interprétation alternative de "Ojamajo Doremi". De ce fait, certaines séquences pourraient être identique à celles que certains d'entre vous ont vu dans l'anime. A noter aussi que les noms japonais sont utilisés à la place des noms français.
> 
> Pour certains, le premier chapitre de ce deuxième acte pourra paraître écrit à la va-vite... L'histoire ne commencera réellement qu'au chapitre suivant !
> 
> Par souci de compréhension, je vous conseille de lire d'abord 'Changer de vie' avant d'entamer cet acte.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mécontente des actions de Dorémi, Majorika menace de la priver de ses pouvoirs. Elle change aussitôt d'avis lorsque Aiko et Hazuki menacent de démissionner si une telle chose se produit. Après tout, Dorémi a des examens à repasser...

Les filles l'ont échappé belle. Surtout Dorémi. En effet, son sortilège a fonctionné sans encombre, permettant la fuite du trio. Tout le monde a oublié ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, même la famille de Dorémi. Pour eux, il est maintenant de nouveau inconcevable que leur fille soit une sorcière. Majorika a récupéré sa maison et son restaurant. Mais elle n'est vraiment, vraiment pas contente de comment se sont terminés les événements de la veille. En effet, Dorémi a utilisé un sortilège interdit pour se tirer d'affaire, ce qui a donné au groupe complet leur premier strike. Le lendemain, la pauvre petite fille subit une engueulade de première. Pour s'assurer si tout se passe bien, Hazuki et Aiko sont présentes.

\- Tu te rends compte du nombre de gens dont la mémoire a été modifiée par ta faute ? Je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à utiliser ce sortilège ! T'avais peur de te faire engueuler, ou quoi ?

\- Bah... Je...

\- Et quand je pense que pendant ta fourberie, Majoruka en a profité pour filer ! Je ne sais même pas si le Congrès va la retrouver ! Tu as surtout beaucoup, beaucoup de chance que, moi, je n'aie rien oublié !

\- Mais, vous... Vous avez récupéré votre maison, non ?

\- Non, mais... T'as l'air de t'en foutre royalement de ce que je te dis !

\- Non, pas du tout !

\- Bah, si ! Tu t'en fous de ce que je t'explique ! J'essaye de te faire comprendre que t'as fais une connerie, bon sang ! Ça rentre, ça, dans ton petit cerveau de poule ?... Soit ! Dorémi, tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Je vais être obligée de reprendre ta console.

\- Oh non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

\- Oh que si ! Tu ne la mérites pas ! Allez, donne-moi ta console.

Majorika n'hésite pas à fouiller la poche de Dorémi pour en reprendre la console magique. Mais Dorémi la retient.

\- Non !

\- Dorémi, lâche ça !

\- Non, non, non !!

\- Lâche ça, je te dis !!

Dorémi se met ensuite à chouiner, ce qui énerve Majorika davantage.

\- Dorémi, commence pas à chialer !!!

\- CA SUFFIT !!!! hurle Aiko.

Directement après, Majorika reçoit un projectile en pleine figure, et la console tombe par terre. Hazuki rejoint aussitôt Dorémi et tente de la consoler.

\- Méchante ! crie Dorémi en pleurant. T'es une méchante ! 

\- Calme-toi, Dorémi... lui répond Hazuki

\- AIKO ! C'est toi qui m'a balancé cette cannette ???

Aiko, elle, s'approche de Majorika, la saisit fermement d'une main, et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Oui, c'est moi ! Je vous signale qu'hier, on a toutes les trois risqué notre vie pour vous rendre votre maison ! Dans l'ordre chronologique, Dorémi vous a hébergé tout en s'assurant que sa famille ne vous voie pas, j'ai mangé des croquettes pour chien, moi et Dorémi avons failli mourir noyées, on a presque dévasté le centre commercial, et pour finir, on s'est presque faites pincées. Et vous, vous vous plaignez encore juste parce que Dorémi a brisé les règles de la magie pour nous sauver ?

\- Tu oublies de dire que j'ai presque fait une crise de panique, rajoute Hazuki.

\- Bah tiens ! Ça aussi !

\- Grrr... C'était de la magie INTERDITE !!!

\- C'était un cas d'extrême URGENCE !!!! Maintenant, voilà ce qui va se passer : je veux et j'exige que vous donniez à Dorémi une seconde chance, et que vous lui rendiez sa console. Et j'aimerais que dorénavant, nos conditions de travail soient optimales ! Et si vous refusez, je démissionne !

\- Moi aussi, rajoute calmement Hazuki.

Majorika n'a plus d'autre choix que de se soumettre aux exigences d'Aiko si elle veut que son commerce fonctionne normalement... Elle s'écarte des mains d'Aiko, reprend la console de Dorémi, et la lui tend.

\- Reprend ce truc, Dorémi.

Dorémi reprend sa console.

\- Mais tu ne peux l'avoir qu'à une seule condition, qui vaut d'ailleurs pour vous deux aussi. Désormais, interdiction formelle d'utiliser la magie sans que ce soit nécessaire. Compris ?

\- Parce que vous pensez vraiment qu'on utilise nos pouvoirs en claquant des doigts, comme ça ?

\- Franchement, oui !

Cette fois, Aiko en a assez. Elle commence à se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Vous savez quoi ? J'en ai marre. Je rentre !

\- Je te suis, Aiko.

\- Et bien, rentrez chez vous ! Moi aussi j'en ai plein le dos de vous voir !

Dorémi se dirige aussi vers la sortie. Mais elle a oublié quelque chose.

\- Tu vas où, toi ? Demande Majorika. T'as ton entraînement à passer, je te rappelle !

\- GRRR !!! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh !

Dorémi passe ensuite les quatre jours suivants à s'entraîner intensivement sous la houlette de Majorika. Au début, Dorémi fait plusieurs fautes, mais au fur et à mesure, elle s'améliore. Il a eu quelques moments où Dorémi profitait d'un moment d'absence de Majorika pour s'éclipser, mais cette dernière a tout prévu pour empêcher son évasion : Pendant les séances, un rideau électrique invisible est placé devant la porte vitrée du jardin. Si Dorémi tente de le passer, elle reçoit un choc... Finalement, tout se déroule mieux que ce que Majorika prévoyait.

 

Puis arrive le 31 janvier, le jour du rattrapage de Dorémi. Elle attend que tout le monde soit couché chez elle, puis s'éclipse discrètement, sans oublier d'ordonner à Dodo de garder la chambre. Arrivée chez Majorika, Hazuki et Aiko ont tenu leur promesse : elles sont là aussi.

\- Alors ? Demande Aiko. Prête pour le grand massacre ?

\- Ouais ! Répond Dorémi. Mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas un massacre...

Les filles se téléportent ensuite dans le monde des sorcières avec Majorika, puis se rendent directement à l'Académie. Mona et Lisa attendaient Dorémi avec impatience.

\- Ah... Dorémi, dit Mona. Tu est venue passer les épreuves de rattrapage ?

\- Ouais ! Répond-elle.

\- Et vous deux aussi ? Demande Lisa.

\- Non, non, répond Aiko. On vient juste la soutenir, elle en aura besoin.

\- D'accord... Dans ce cas, suivez-nous !

Dorémi se retrouve de nouveau devant la table. Sur le chevalet, il y a un plat différent de celui dessiné une semaine plus tôt, ressemblant à une omelette.

\- Dorémi, fais apparaître ceci sur la table.

Contre toute attente, Dorémi réussit à faire apparaître le plat concerné. Hazuki et Aiko applaudissent derrière elle. Ensuite, Lisa fait sortir un rat de sa poche. Dorémi le transforme aussitôt en verre. Et enfin, Mona et Lisa emmènent Dorémi devant le mur du troisième examen, et cette dernière écrit son nom à la main, grâce à la conjuration, sans problème.

 

Un peu plus tard, les résultats sont sans appels.

\- Eh bien, voilà, dit Mona. Tu as enfin réussi tes trois premiers examens, Dorémi.

Dorémi se met à sauter de joie.

\- OUAIS !!! Yes, yes, yes !! J'ai réussi !!

Aiko et Hazuki la rejoignent aussitôt. Les trois filles célèbrent la réussite de Dorémi jusqu'à ce qu'elles retournent au restaurant de Majorika. Dorémi a toutefois pris soin de reprendre son omelette pour la manger. Majorika lui fait un dernier briefing avant de partir.

\- Bravo, Dorémi, bravo, dit-elle. Tu vois quand tu veux ? Il fallait juste t'entraîner. Maintenant, tu pourras le faire une fois par semaine comme tes amies...

\- Hé, hé... Merci.

\- Allez, va te reposer chez toi.

\- Au revoir !

 


	2. Une nouvelle élève

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La classe de Dorémi accueille une nouvelle élève : Onpu Segawa. La petite star se lie très rapidement d'amitié avec le trio, en particulier Dorémi, qui se trouve une de ses meilleures fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient des notes explicatives à consulter en bas de page.

La journée du lendemain commence comme d'habitude : tous les enfants vont à l'école. Mais ce matin-là, Madame Seki est en retard. Toute la classe en profite pour papoter. Dorémi discute avec la fille qui a aidé Aiko pendant la rénovation de la boutique, Naomi. En effet, Dorémi aimerait être aussi grande et musclée qu'elle. Mais Naomi n'a jamais vraiment été du même avis, parce qu'elle est souvent prise pour un garçon à cause de sa grande taille, de ses habits, de ses cheveux courts et de sa voix assez râpeuse. Pourtant, sa stature lui donne l'avantage d'être une élève très douée en sport, voire même carrément athlétique, un peu comme Aiko.

\- Honnêtement, tu devrais te réjouir d'être toute petite, lui dit-elle.

\- Ouais, sans doute...

\- Crois-moi, c'est l'enfer d'être la plus grande fille de la classe... 'Manquerais plus que j'aie déjà de la poitrine, où un truc dans le genre...

\- Mais quand même... Je t'envie, Naomi. Ça me fout les jetons d'être aussi petite.

A ce moment, une des élèves de la classe, Mutsumi, s'approche de Dorémi.

\- Faut pas te faire de mouron, Dorémi, dit-elle. Regarde un peu... Je suis moi-même beaucoup plus petite que toi; Je suis même la plus petite fille de la classe. Pourtant, je fais avec...

\- Voilà l'instit' ! Crie un élève.

 

En effet, des pas se rapprochent de la classe. Madame Seki ouvre la porte, et les élèves ont tout juste le temps de regagner leur place. Madame Seki, cette fois, n'est pas toute seule.

\- Bonjour, les enfants !

\- Bonjour, Madame Seki ! Disent les enfants en chœur.

\- Bien... Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouvel élève. Je compte sur vous pour que, dès son arrivée, elle s'intègre parfaitement à la classe.

Ensuite, Madame Seki se tourne vers le petit nouveau. Ou plutôt, la petite nouvelle.

\- Tu peux venir, lui dit-elle.

Et cette petite nouvelle n'est pas comme les autres. C'est une fille toute fine de taille moyenne. Elle a la peau claire, des yeux violets d'une forme unique. Ses cheveux sont mi-longs, de la même couleur que ses yeux, et avec trois fines franges au niveau du front, et la petite queue qu'elle s'est faite sur le côté gauche de sa tête évoque une note de musique. Elle est actrice de théâtre, de télévision et de cinéma, et chante occasionnellement. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle a une voix ma-gni-fique. Cette mignonne petite fille au visage tout rond et au sourire angélique, c'est... Onpu Segawa. Aujourd'hui, elle est venue habillée d'une petite robe sans manches de couleur lavande avec en-dessous un t-shirt vert pomme, des leggings violets et des chaussures jaunes.

Les autres élèves n'en croient pas leur yeux. Dorémi, elle, voit enfin son rêve se réaliser : Onpu Segawa, son idole, en chair et en os, se tient devant toute la classe. Pour elle, c'est comme si elle rencontrait le plus beau des acteurs, ou dans ce cas, la plus belle ! Dorémi veux a tout prix lui serrer la main... Mais elle se souvient de la menace d'exclusion du CPE qui est toujours valide. Elle ira parler à Onpu pendant la récré. Les élèves n'arrêtent pas de discuter entre eux.

\- Dorémi, à moins que j'hallucine... C'est bien Onpu Segawa qui se tient debout sur l'estrade ? Demande Hazuki.

\- Ouais... C'est bel et bien elle, répond Dorémi avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Soudain, un groupe de trois garçons s'approche d'Onpu, et commence à faire son show. Ces trois petits clowns s'appellent Yuji, Yutaka et Toyokazu, surnommé « Toyo ». Ensemble, ils forment le trio SOS. Il se sont aussi improvisés « comiques amateurs », même si on peut vraiment pas dire que leur blagues soient vraiment drôles...

\- Salut ! Dit joyeusement Yuji. La classe de quatrième année A de l'école primaire de Misora souhaite la bienvenue ! Je m'appelle Yuji. Et voici mes potos, Yukata et Toyo. On forme le trio SOS !

Yuji fait ensuite un S avec ses bras.

\- S comme Sagawa...

\- O comme Ota, rajoute Yukata en mimant la lettre O.

\- Et S comme Sugiyama ! Achève Toyo.

Le trio conclue joyeusement son numéro par :

Comiques amateurs et avisés !

Onpu ne peut s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire des bêtises de ce sympathique trio. Celle qui rigole beaucoup moins, en revanche, c'est Madame Seki.

\- Vous ne vouliez pas plutôt dire : le trio SOS, comiques ratés et impertinents qui feront dix tours de cours tous les trois s'ils ne retournent pas à leurs places ? Allez, zou !

\- Euh... Oui, tout de suite, madame !

Les trois garçons savent pertinemment que lorsque leur institutrice leur promet ce genre de punition, elle ne plaisante jamais. Ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de retourner à leur place le plus vite possible.

\- Bien... Onpu, peux-tu brièvement te présenter ?

Mais Onpu, un peu craintive, reste muette.

\- Allons, ne sois pas timide... Tu verras, tes camarades sont très gentils.

\- Je m'appelle Onpu Segawa, j'ai 9 ans, bientôt 10... J'habite à Misora,... J'ai joué dans quelques films et quelques pièces de théâtre... Ma nourriture préférée c'est... les gaufres et les crêpes... Et j'aime beaucoup chanter.

\- D'accord... Tu chantes sur scène, ou juste pour toi ?

\- Juste pour moi, pour l'instant.

\- Tu veux nous chanter quelque chose ?

\- Oui... Pourquoi pas ?

\- D'accord. C'est quand tu veux.

Onpu regarde tous ses nouveaux camarades de classe pendant quelques instants, alors que ceux-ci ont les yeux rivés sur elle. Ensuite, elle ferme les yeux, prend une grande inspiration, puis commence à chanter. Onpu chante d'une voix tellement belle, tellement envoûtante, tellement forte, que de nombreux élèves tombent sous le charme, Dorémi en particulier.

\- Wouah... Quelle voix magnifique, pense-t-elle tout haut.

La voix d'Onpu résonne même dans la classe de Madame Nishizawa, où Aiko a cours, située juste à côté. Une bonne minute plus tard, Onpu finit sa chanson. Elle chante la dernière strophe très doucement, et la tient pendant quelques secondes. Une fois sa chanson terminée, Onpu salue la classe sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Madame Seki ramène le calme en donnait quelques coups de règle sur son bureau.

\- Tu as une très belle voix, Onpu, dit Madame Seki.

\- Merci... répond Onpu en riant.

\- Y'a pas de quoi. Tu peux aller t'installer à ce banc au milieu, à côté de Takeshi...

Onpu part ensuite s'asseoir. Le reste de la matinée sera consacrée à un cours de géographie que Dorémi, comme d'habitude, ne suivra que d'une oreille.

 

Pendant la récré, Onpu croise plusieurs élèves qui lui disent bonjour. Onpu, en plus d'être très jolie, est aussi très populaire, tant auprès des enfants que des adultes. A vrai dire, plusieurs garçons de l'école sont amoureux d'elle. Onpu part s'asseoir toute seule sur un banc pour lire un scénario. Sur le banc d'à côté se trouvent Dorémi et ses deux amies. Dorémi a les yeux fixés sur Onpu, au point de ne plus faire attention à ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Pour la faire redescendre sur Terre, Aiko claque des doigts devant ses yeux. Mais Dorémi ne répond pas.

\- Allô, Dorémi ? Crie-t-elle. C'est la Terre qui te parle !

\- Laisse-moi faire... dit Hazuki.

\- Hazuki s'assied à côté de Dorémi.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Dorémi ? T'es dans la lune ?

\- Onpu est trop jolie... pense-t-elle tout haut. Je voudrais tellement lui ressembler...

\- Tu veux que je l'appelle pour toi ? Demande Aiko.

Trop occupée à fixer Onpu, Dorémi ne répond pas.

\- Bon, d'accord... Onpu ! Onpu, viens avec nous ! Reste pas toute seule !

Onpu décide de s'installer vers le banc des trois filles. Dès qu'elle croise le champ de vision de Dorémi, cette dernière se met à courir vers son idole, puis commence à la serrer dans ses bras, toute jubilante.

\- Oh, Onpu Segawa ! S'exclame-t-elle. T'es mon héroïne ! J'adore tous tes films... Oh... C'est un honneur d'être dans la même classe que toi... Je... J'ai beaucoup aimé ta chanson tout à l'heure... T'as une voix en or...

\- Oui, mais...

Dorémi continue de serrer Onpu très fort, et commence à pleurer des larmes de joie.

\- Oh, mon dieu... Je voudrais tellement être aussi belle et mignonne que toi, Onpu... Je... Je...

\- Maintenant, Dorémi est en train de sangloter, comme une fangirl en délire. Hazuki et Aiko rejoignent Dorémi, et lui font signe de se retirer. Onpu ne comprend pas pourquoi Dorémi a les larmes aux yeux...

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Lui demande-t-elle.

\- Excuse-là... répond Aiko. Elle est très émotive...

\- Ah... Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Je... Je m'appelle... Dorémi... Harukaze, dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

\- Moi, c'est Aiko. Et voici Hazuki.

\- Salut ! Répond Hazuki.

Il faut un certain temps pour que Dorémi se calme et reprenne son souffle. Elle vient tout de même de réaliser son rêve le plus fou : rencontrer Onpu Segawa, et pouvoir lui serrer la main. Soudain, un rire strident et désagréable se fait entendre.

\- Et allez... Que le spectacle commence... pense Aiko.

C'est celui de Reika Tamaki, une fille blonde aux yeux marrons, grande et gracieuse à un niveau presque caricatural, connue pour être une riche fille à papa snobinarde et narcissique, qui fait tout pour être la plus belle. Elle a tout vu !

\- Ma pôvre Dorémi... dit elle à Dorémi en appuyant une voyelle sur trois. Tu n'as donc aucune retenue à sauter au cou d'Onpu ? Certaines personnes vont finir par se poser de drôles de questions en t'entendant dire de telles phrases !

Devant une remarque aussi déplacée, Dorémi ne peut s'empêcher de réagir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux insinuer ? Demande-t-elle sèchement

\- Rien du tout, répond Reika. Mais il faudra te rendre à l'évidence que ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu ne grandis pas comme tu le voudrais.

\- Dis donc, Tamaki ? T'as pas mieux à faire que de nous casser les pieds ? S'exclame Aiko.

\- Je ne fais que donner un conseil à ta copine. D'ailleurs...

Reika s'approche d'Onpu, puis lui serre la main.

\- Ravi de te connaître, Onpu Segawa. Reika Tamaki, présidente des quatrième année. Je dois reconnaître que tu es une très jolie actrice.

\- Euh... Merci beaucoup, Reika.

\- Voyons, restons polies. J'aimerais que tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille. Cela te dirait-il de joindre mon groupe d'amis ?

\- Eh, bien---

Aiko interrompt Onpu en lui mettant une main devant la bouche.

\- Désolée, mais elle n'est pas intéressée.

Pour bien narguer Aiko, Reika lui fait un clin d’œil.

\- Parlerais-tu pour les autres, Aiko ? Tu devrais plutôt prendre exemple sur Onpu, ou bien alors, sur moi-même. Surtout si tu veux avoir l'air plus féminine...

\- Eh ben ! Tu es un bel exemple de féminité, ma chère Tamaki !

Bien entendu, Aiko pense tout à fait le contraire. Ensuite, Reika se tourne vers Hazuki, qui est plongé dans la lecture d'un livre.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Hazuki. Serait-ce _La ballade de l'impossible_ de Haruki Murakami que tu es en train de lire ?

\- Oui... répond-t-elle timidement.

\- Eh bien voilà ! Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ! Non mais... plus sérieusement, Hazuki. Nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun : nous jouons toutes les deux du violon, nous lisons beaucoup, nous avons une moyenne exemplaire, et nous sommes toutes deux issues d'une famille aisée. Tu devrais joindre mon groupes d'amis.

\- Merci, sans façon...

\- Dans ce cas, tant pis pour toi ! Bon, je vous laisse ! A plus !

 

Reika retourne de son côté, en faisant exprès de rouler des hanches, et en bombant le torse, dans l'unique but de se faire remarquer. Dorémi et Aiko profitent qu'elle leur tourne le dos pour lui faire plusieurs gestes vulgaires.

\- Houlà... se dit Onpu. Cette fille à l'air d'être une vraie pimbêche.

\- Une pimbêche ? Une vraie connasse, oui ! Répond Dorémi. Tu vois, c'est le genre de bourgeoise qui a tellement été gâtée par ses darons qu'elle en est à se croire supérieure aux autres ! Ça explique sa manière de parler d'un autre âge !

\- Elle prétend avoir un groupe d'amis, hein ! Répond Aiko. Mais, en réalité, tout le monde la déteste ! Sa seule amie, c'est la journaleuse de l'école, Kaori Shimakura. Et encore ! « Amie », c'est déjà un bien grand mot !

\- T'oublies de dire qu'elle fait tout pour être la plus belle... rajoute Hazuki.

\- Ouais ! Et par plus belle, entend bien sur, des tonnes et des tonnes de maquillages et toutes sortes de tenues extravagantes hors de prix ! Tu n'imaginerais même pas tout le fric qu'elle claque rien qu'en vêtements ! Et sa « poitrine » ! C'est qu'un soutien-gorge rembourré ! On sait tous qu'elle est toute plate !

\- Attends... Tu vois, ça c'est elle...

Dorémi se met ensuite à imiter le rire insupportable de Reika, ainsi que sa façon de se tenir et de s'exprimer.

\- Oh, ma chère Dorémi ! Dit Dorémi en imitant l'élocution de Reika. Moi, je suis trop belle ! Moi, je suis issue de la classe favorisée ! Moi, je suis la meilleure en tout ! Alors qu'en fait, je suis juste une fi-fille à son papa ! Et en plus, je suis homophobe et raciste !

Aiko se tord de rire devant l'imitation grotesque, mais finalement plutôt ressemblante de Dorémi. Cette dernière finit par éclater de rire à son tour avec Onpu et Hazuki. Mais Reika écoutait le trio depuis tout à l'heure, planquée dans une autre partie de la cour. L'imitation de Dorémi l'a offensée.

\- Oh... Bande de petites hypocrites ! Dit-elle.

Elle est planquée avec Kaori Shimakura, son éternel faire-valoir. Kaori Shikamura est l'une des rares filles à être plus petite que Dorémi. Elle est aussi très maigre, et ses cheveux et ses yeux sont de couleur noisette. Elle porte des petites lunettes ovales, et a des tresses. Photographe amatrice et journaliste en herbe, elle est toujours à l’affût de la moindre rumeur ou du dernier ragot qui circulent dans la cour de récré. Elle a aussi un talent presque inné pour déformer tout ce qu'elle entend, voire même mentir de façon compulsive. De ce fait, Reika se sert souvent d'elle comme larbin, lorsqu'elle veut faire chanter quelqu'un.

\- Tu vois, Kaori ? Dit-elle. C'est à cause de ces trois moins que rien que tout le monde me fuit !

\- Ah oui ? Répond Kaori.

\- Mais incontestablement !

\- N'empêche, faut reconnaître que Dorémi t'imite bien mieux que je ne le pensais...

\- Tu trouves que c'est une bonne imitation ? Moi, j'appelle cela de la diffamation ! Et puis, moi, raciste ?

\- Bah... Tu ne tiens pas des propos très accueillants sur les noirs...

\- Enfin, soit ! Bon... Kaori, pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu es la directrice du journal de l'école, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Ouais...

\- Voilà ce que tu vas faire... Tu vas suivre Dorémi et ses amies sans te faire repérer, et tu prends autant de photos que possible. D'accord ?

\- D'accord ! Tout ce que tu veux, Reika. Et après... On fait quoi ?

\- Nous verrons quand tu auras suffisamment de photos sur toi...

 

De retour sur le trio, désormais accompagné d'Onpu...

\- Au fait, on voulait savoir... Tu ne fais rien cet après-midi ? Demande Aiko.

\- Non, pourquoi ? Répond Onpu.

\- Ça te dirait de nous rendre un petit service ?

\- Quel service ?

\- Bah, tu vois... On gère toutes les trois un petit commerce, et on se disait que... qu'il nous fallait une quatrième personne pour nous aider. Tu veux essayer ?

Onpu hésite un instant. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

\- D'accord, je veux bien, dit-elle.

Ça, c'est fait. Une quatrième personne va travailler à la pâtisserie du trio. Et ce n'est pas n'importe qui, quand même, c'est Onpu Segawa !

 

Directement après les cours, le trio maintenant accompagné d'Onpu se rend à la pâtisserie. Les filles ne lui ayant pas dit quel genre de boutique elles tenaient, Onpu est très heureuse en découvrant qu'il s'agit d'une pâtisserie-crêperie-confiserie.

\- Wouah ! Fait-elle. Vous... vous préparez des desserts ?

\- Et oui ! Répond Dorémi. T'as tout ce que tu veux ici : des gâteaux, des pâtisseries, des crêpes, des gaufres,... T'as même un distributeur de bonbons !

Onpu, malgré son air calme et imperturbable, raffole de toutes sortes de pâtisseries, en particulier, comme cité plus haut, des gaufres et des crêpes ! Lorsque le trio rentre avec Onpu dans la pâtisserie, Majorika n'en revient pas.

\- Attends, je connais cette fille ! C'est Onpu Segawa ? Dit-elle.

\- Ouais ! Répond Aiko.

Majorika décide quasi-directement de l'engager à temps plein. Mais Onpu lui fait quand même remarquer qu'elle enchaîne tournages, interviews et séances photos à un rythme plutôt soutenu, et qu'elle ne sait pas se libérer quand elle veux.

 

Ce jour-là, les quatre filles décident de qui va faire quoi. Après quelques minutes de discussion, les tâches sont réparties. Aiko et Hazuki cuisinent, Onpu sert les plats et Dorémi prend les commandes. Majorika fait office de patron, puisque c'est elle qui est propriétaire du bâtiment en premier lieu. Mais en fait, c'est surtout parce qu'elle veut avoir l'occasion de ne rien faire de ses journées... Ce jeudi, les filles auront plus de visiteurs que la veille. Mais il fallait encore un peu plus de clients pour que les filles aient les 20 000 yens nécessaires pour au moins une boule magique. Mais Majorika est satisfaite. Elle n'a jamais gagné autant d'argent en vendant des objets porte-bonheur.

\- Les filles, ça vous dis de passer la nuit de vendredi à samedi ici ? Leur demande-t-elle.

\- Bah...

Les filles hésitent un peu, car elles ne connaissent pas encore tout à fait Majorika. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas habituel de la part d'une personne aussi irascible que Majorika de faire ce genre de propositions. Mais finalement, les filles vont accepter.

\- Pas de problème ! Disent-elle en chœur.

Bien évidemment, leur parents ne doivent surtout pas savoir qu'elles travaillent déjà malgré leur âge, et encore moins qu'une sorcière les a invités. Le soir-même, elles vont donc leur faire croire à une soirée pyjama entre amis, tout en insistant pour y aller et en revenir par leur propres moyens. Heureusement pour elles, leur parents vont les croire.

 

La journée suivante se déroule habituellement : le matin et une partie de l'après-midi à l'école, puis le reste de la journée à la pâtisserie. Il y a de plus en plus de clients qui viennent chez les filles, et le commerce devient de plus en plus lucratif. A 18 heures 15, le dernier client quitte la pâtisserie, et celle-ci ferme pour la nuit. Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu restent à l'intérieur, et se rendent dans la maison de Majorika, située juste derrière la boutique. C'est Aiko qui va préparer le repas pour tout le monde. Elle sort quelques instants pour se rendre à la supérette située à quelques pas d'ici, et y faire ses courses. Pendant ce temps, les trois autres filles ont sorti un Monopoly. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de jeu, Onpu commence à avoir la main sur la ville, tandis que Dorémi, malchance oblige, part souvent en prison, tombe sur des propriétés déjà prises, et se retrouve rapidement à cours d'argent. Entre temps, Aiko revient avec ses courses, et commence quasi-directement à préparer à manger. Une délicieuse odeur de tomate et d'épices se met alors à flotter dans la cuisine.

\- Ça sent très bon, ce que tu prépares, Aiko ! S'écrie Dorémi.

\- Je suis en train de préparer une sauce bolognaise, répond Aiko. Ce soir, on mange des spaghettis bolo !

A 19 heures 30 très précises, le repas est prêt. Majorika met la table, puis Aiko sert les plats de pâtes à la sauce bolognaise pour elle et pour ses trois amies. Majorika, elle, préfère se contenter d'un petit _onigiri_ 1. Elle ramène aussi une bouteille de saké pour elle, tandis que les filles vont boire de l'eau minérale, puisque aucune d'entre elles n'ont l'âge de boire du saké.

\- Bon appétit ! Dit Majorika.

Et tout le monde se met à manger. Les spaghettis bolognaise d'Aiko ont convaincu les trois filles, surtout Dorémi, qui n'a pas souvent l'habitude de manger des plats non japonais.

\- Mmmm... fait-elle. C'est délicieux !

\- Tu mets quoi dans ta sauce, Aiko ? Demande Hazuki.

\- De la viande hachée, des tomates, et toutes sortes d'épices pour lui donner un goût unique, répond Aiko. La plupart du temps, je rajoute du vin blanc, du paprika, de l'ail, des oignons, des herbes de Provence, du cumin,... Et il m'arrive même de rajouter un peu de carottes ou de céleri quand j'ai besoin de manger des légumes. Sans oublier le sel et le poivre.

\- Tu te débrouilles vachement bien, lui répond Onpu.

\- Merci, dit Aiko en riant.

Aiko a mis un disque issu de sa collection personnelle pour donner une meilleure ambiance à la soirée. En plein milieu du repas, Majorika veut discuter un peu.

\- Les filles... dit-elle. Je sais qu'il y a des fois où je ne suis vraiment pas aimable. Je crie beaucoup, je m’énerve très souvent, je suis parfois même trop près de mes sous, mais j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer... J'ai jamais vu une équipe aussi bien organisée pour gérer toute une boutique. Vous êtes pourtant si jeunes !

\- Oh... C'est normal, répond Dorémi. Après tout, on est amies toutes les quatre...

\- Non mais, sérieusement. Sur les 30 ans d'existence de cette boutique, je n'ai jamais vu autant de gens venir essayer nos produits. Et c'est grâce à vous, les filles.

\- Je... Je ne suis là que depuis hier, pourtant... répond Onpu.

\- Peu importe. Tu fais aussi bien partie de la famille que Dorémi, Hazuki ou Aiko.

\- N'empêche... On est encore loin des 20 000 yens qu'il nous faut pour acheter des boules magiques, enchaîne Hazuki.

\- T'inquiète, Hazuki, lui répond Dorémi. Le temps nous le dira...

Le dîner se termine finalement vers 20 heures 30. Les filles vont donc aller se coucher, car demain, elles ont leur entraînement hebdomadaire. Après s'être douchée, Aiko se met en pyjama, puis pose son sac de couchage à côté de celui de Hazuki, qui s'est déjà couchée... En revanche, Dorémi et Onpu sont sorties à l'extérieur.

\- Ça fait un bon bout de temps que Dorémi et Onpu sont dehors... dit Hazuki.

\- Tu veux que j'aille voir ? demande Aiko.

\- Ouais...

Aiko se dirige vers la fenêtre. Bien qu'il lui faille un peu de temps à cause de l'obscurité, elle finit par apercevoir les deux retardataires assises sur l'un des bancs de l'allée.

\- Elles sont toujours dans l'allée...

\- Qu'est ce qu'elles font ?

\- Je sais pas trop... On dirait qu'elles sont en train de... causer.

 

A l'extérieur, Onpu et Dorémi éclatent de rire.

\- Quand je pense que suis en train de parler à mon idole à l'heure qu'il est, dit Dorémi toute souriante. Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois une diva, mais... C'est fou ce que t'as les pieds sur terre !

\- Je sais. C'est parce que les autres s'inquiètent pour moi, répond Onpu.

\- Et... Comment tu fais pour gérer autant d'activités en même temps ?

\- Je planifie le tout plusieurs mois à l'avance. C'est vrai que quand j'y pense,... je jongle entre les tournages, les enregistrements, les séances photos et les pièces de théâtre. Une vie de star, quoi ! Mais bon... Un jour, je serais remplacée par quelqu'un d'autre, et tout le monde va m'oublier. Une fois adulte, je ne serais plus que l'ombre de moi-même

\- Non, c'est pas vrai. Moi, je te soutiendrais jusqu'à la fin.

\- Oh, arrête ! T'es trop gentille.

Onpu avait dit, quelques minutes auparavant, qu'elle avait essayé toutes les facettes de son métier de comédienne. Mais elle se souvient qu'il lui en manque un...

\- J'ai dit une connerie tout à l'heure... Il reste encore un truc que je n'ai pas essayé : la musique.

\- C'est dommage, t'as pourtant une voix magnifique...

\- Je sais... J'ai commencé à écrire ma première chanson récemment... J'aurais pu te la chanter, mais... Je ne me souviens pas encore tout à fait des paroles... Et toi ? Tu fais de la musique ?

Dorémi met un peu de temps avant de répondre.

\- Bah... C'est difficile à expliquer. J'ai joué du piano pendant un certain temps... Parce que ma mère m'y a poussé. Mais finalement, j'ai fini par détester l'instrument...

\- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour en arriver là ?

\- Je... A l'âge de 6 ans, j'avais un récital à passer. Mais ça s'est très mal passé... J'ai joué plusieurs fausses notes, et j'étais tellement paniquée que j'en ai complètement oublié mon morceau... Je me suis même mise à pleurer devant le public. Très fort, et très longtemps, tellement je me sentais humiliée... Et... Bon sang, j'aime pas parler de cette histoire. Rien qu'y penser, c'est pas facile pour moi...

\- Hé... C'est pas grave. Au moins, tu n'es pas morte; c'est le seul truc vraiment grave qui aurait pu t'arriver ce jour-là...

Pile à cet instant, la porte d'entrée du restaurant s'ouvre. C'est Majorika, qui est venue rappeler les deux filles.

\- Dites, les filles ? dit-elle. Vous rentreriez pas, là ?

\- Deux secondes ! répond Onpu.

Cela à pour effet d'énerver Majorika.

\- Bon, ça suffit ! Moi, je vais me coucher sans vous attendre ! Et que je retrouve pas la porte grand ouverte demain matin, compris ?

Tandis que Majorika retourne à l'intérieur, Dorémi et Onpu se regardent pendant un instant.

\- Majorika se fâche vite, hein ? dit Onpu.

\- Ouais, mais... Il suffit qu'Aiko se mette à gueuler un bon coup pour qu'elle se calme. Dans ces cas-là, elle n'ose plus rien dire !

\- N'empêche... Je crois qu'elle a raison. On devrait rentrer.

\- Ouais... Je commence à avoir froid, répond Dorémi en frissonnant.

Après être retournées à l'intérieur, les deux amies se dirigent vers la chambre d'amis, où Hazuki dort déjà, mais pas Aiko. Onpu se met en pyjama, tandis que Dorémi part prendre sa douche.

\- Vous parliez de quoi en bas ? demande Aiko à Onpu.

\- Oh... De tout et de rien, répond-elle.

Un peu plus tard, le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain retentit dans la chambre.

\- Oh, ça, c'est Dorémi qui a fini de se changer. Tu vas la voir les cheveux détachés !

Et en effet, Dorémi rentre dans la chambre en pyjama, et les cheveux détachés. Lorsque ces derniers ne sont pas attachés en petits pains, ils lui arrivent jusqu'aux reins.

\- Wouah ! dit Onpu. T'es trop adorable comme ça !

\- Merci, répond Dorémi.

\- Oh mais, attends... C'est moi, où tu as rétréci ?

\- Non, Onpu... Dorémi est la plus petite fille du groupe, tout simplement.

\- Ouais, malheureusement. Je m'attache les cheveux justement pour paraître plus grande... Il reste des duvets ?

\- Non, il y en avait que deux. Moi et Hazuki les avons pris.

\- Oh... Bon, bah... Je crois qu'on va dormir ensemble dans le lit, Onpu.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas du tout, Dorémi...

Après, les trois filles se couchent respectivement dans leur lits et duvets.

\- Bonne nuit, Aiko.

\- Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit, Onpu...

\- Bonne nuit... répond Onpu en faisant un léger signe de la main.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde dort... Tout le monde sauf Dorémi. Pour l'instant, elle est en train de regarder la pleine lune à travers la fenêtre, méditant sur les événements qui ont suivi sa rencontre avec Majorika. Depuis ce jour, sa malchance semble diminuer de jour en jour... Dorémi ne peut toutefois s'empêcher de regarder Onpu dormir si paisiblement. C'est sur, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la star de l'école devienne aussi rapidement son amie... Sur cette note, Dorémi décide de se recoucher et ne quitte plus son lit. Elle se met sur le côté, place une main sous son oreiller, l'autre près de son ventre, puis elle ferme lentement les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se laisser guider par la douceur et le confort du lit double. Elle commence à se sentir flotter, et encore, et encore... Avant de s'endormir profondément pour le reste de la nuit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 L'onigiri est une préparation culinaire japonaise, qui se présente sous forme de petites boules de riz de forme ovale ou triangulaire, garnies de poisson grillé comme le thon, le saumon ou l'anguille, et entourée d'une algue nori. Au Japon, ce plat est consommé comme en-cas à n'importe quel moment de la journée.


	3. Les joies de la natation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour lui éviter une situation similaire à celle de la cave inondée (voir chapitre 11 de "Changer de vie"), les filles se rendent à la piscine pour apprendre Aiko à nager.

Plus tard, Dorémi se réveille dans ce qui semble être le néant. Elle flotte, mais ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrive... En se déplaçant, elle voit une petite boule de lumière violette. Dorémi décide de voler jusqu'à cette lueur, puis la touche. La petite boule de lumière se met alors à grandir, grandir, grandir... La lueur s'allonge de plus en plus, et semble prendre la forme d'un humain... Une jeune humaine. Et c'est ce qui apparaît dès la disparition de la lueur : une belle petite génie qui ressemble à Onpu Segawa. Le soleil commence alors à se lever.

\- Bien le bonjour, jeune Dorémi ! Je suis une génie, comme tu as pu le remarquer. Tu as de la chance, tu viens d'obtenir la possibilité de faire trois vœux !

\- Tu es belle... répond Dorémi.

\- Alors ? Quel sera ton premier vœu ?

\- Dorémi réfléchit un peu... Qu'est ce quelle pourrait changer dans sa vie ?... Elle a trouvé. Sa taille !

\- Je souhaite devenir plus grande... d'au moins dix centimètres.

\- D'accord...

La génie se met alors à faire plusieurs gestes, et commence à émettre des étincelles de ses mains.

\- Abracadabra... Alakazam, youplà boum, ton vœu est exaucé !

Dorémi se voit ensuite entourer d'une aura violette, puis son corps grandit et s'allonge très légèrement. Deux secondes plus tard, Dorémi atteint sa taille souhaitée.

\- Wouah... dit-elle en regardant ses mains. C'est fantastique...

\- Quel second vœu veux-tu maintenant faire ?

\- Eh bien... Je voudrais avoir mon repas idéal... Du steak... De l' _okonomiyaki_... Du poulet au curry... des nouilles... Et comme dessert, toutes les pâtisseries possibles.

\- Ah... L'appel de l'estomac.

La génie répète sa formule, puis Dorémi atterrit sur une chaise. Une table apparaît comme par magie.

\- Le steak frites de Dorémi ! Clame la génie.

Le plat apparaît aussitôt. Dorémi se met à la manger aussitôt, les étoiles dans les yeux... C'est le steak le plus gros, le mieux cuit, le plus juteux, mais surtout, le plus délicieux qu'elle n'aie jamais mangé. Les autres plats se succèdent à tour de rôle, et Dorémi les mange tous, sans prendre un gramme. Vient ensuite le moment du dessert.

\- Les desserts de Dorémi !

Sur la table apparaissent divers gâteaux, glaces, tartes, éclairs, choux à la crème... enrobés de sauce au chocolat ou de coulis de fraise... Dorémi n'hésite pas à tout manger jusqu'au dernier morceau. Peu après, elle se laisse aller sur sa chaise, en se tapotant le ventre...

\- Vous avez vu ça ? Je n'ai pas du tout grossi !

\- C'était le petit plus de ton premier vœu. Maintenant, il va falloir bien réfléchir, car il s'agit de ton dernier vœu.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir... Mon dernier vœu serait... tomber amoureuse du garçon idéal...

La génie répète une dernière fois sa formule.

\- Et voilà. J'ai exaucé tes trois vœux. Tu n'as plus qu'à courir vers ton destin...

Puis elle se met à flotter au loin, avant de disparaître vers le soleil.

\- A un de ces jours ! Crie-t-elle.

Dorémi regarde ensuite de gauche à droite pour repérer son garçon idéal. Et quelques secondes plus tard...

\- Dorémi... dit une voix de petit garçon.

Dorémi repère aussitôt la voix... C'est celle du garçon idéal de Dorémi : grand, fort, courageux, gentil,... Elle décide de se diriger vers lui.

\- Dorémi...

Le garçon semble se rapprocher de plus en plus de Dorémi, qui nage dans l'air encore et encore. Une bonne vingtaine de secondes plus tard, Dorémi est sur le point de lui donner la main...

* * *

 

 

\- Dorémi, lève-toi ! Dit Aiko en secouant Dorémi.

Cette dernière, qui n'a pas envie de se lever, gémit. Ensuite, Aiko se dirige vers la salle de bain, d'où sort Onpu.

\- Salut, Onpu ! Dit-elle.

\- Bonjour...

Dorémi ouvre un œil. Hélas, même si elle a probablement fait son meilleur rêve depuis des années, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais en voyant Onpu rentrer dans la chambre d'amis, elle s'en souvient aussitôt.

\- Onpu... dit-elle. Tu étais dans mon rêve...

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui... T'étais une génie qui exauçais trois vœux pour moi. Comme dans _Aladdin_.

\- Hi hi... Tu m'imagines dans un conte de fée ? Pourquoi pas, après tout...

Onpu termine d'enfiler un nœud autour de sa nouvelle robe couleur lavande, puis la montre à Dorémi.

\- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu penses de ma nouvelle robe ?

\- Ça te va super bien...

Dorémi remarque ensuite un curieux pot contenant des petites pierres posé à côté de la valise d'Onpu.

\- C'est quoi ce pot-là ? Demande-t-elle à Onpu.

\- Oh, ça ? Répond Onpu. Ce sont des sels de bain à l'eucalyptus. Mais il existe d'autres variantes. Il y en a à la lavande, à la vanille, aux fruits rouges, au thé vert, à la rose, aux algues, au miel et lait... Miel et lait, c'est pour les pieds. Je peux te dire que ça me fait beaucoup de bien quand je fais ma toilette.

\- Tu en as d'autres chez toi ?

\- Oui, bien sur ! Si tu veux que je t'en prête un, dis-le moi.

Peu après cette conversation, Dorémi fonce vers la salle de bain pour se laver les dents et se changer. A 9 heures 45, les trois filles sont prêtes. Comme chaque samedi, Majorika doit donner des cours de magie à Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko. Onpu, elle, n'y participe mystérieusement pas. Elle reste devant la porte vitrée, en train de regarder ses nouvelles amies s'entraîner. Celle qui se montre la plus douée en magie, c'est Hazuki. Elle est capable de se montrer à la fois analytique, ou alors directe, lorsque c'est nécessaire. Aiko, elle, s'en sort plutôt bien, et ses nombreuses acrobaties lui permettent d’exécuter des sortilèges beaucoup plus compliqués. Mais celle qui étonne tout le monde, c'est Dorémi. Jusqu'ici, elle n'était pas très douée en magie, mais aujourd'hui, elle réussit tous ses tours de magie. Plus tard, l'entraînement est terminé. Majorika s'attendait à ce que Dorémi poursuive ses efforts, mais cette dernière à une réaction inattendue.

\- Ça ira ! Je suis prête ! S'écrie Dorémi, sure d'elle.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonne Majorika.

\- Bah oui ! Maintenant, je sais lancer correctement mes sortilèges et je sais parfaitement contrôler mon balai !

\- Dorémi, tu es vraiment sûre que tu es prête ? La dernière fois, ça s'est plutôt mal terminé !

\- Si je vous le dis !

Majorika prend un certain temps avant de réagir. Puis elle se dit que malgré tout, Dorémi se rendra compte qu'elle ne devrait pas être aussi sure d'elle, et s'entraînera de son côté.

\- D'accord, dit Majorika. Comme tu voudras.

Le temps que le trio rentre dans la cuisine, Hazuki se souvient de quelque chose.

\- Ah oui ! Dit-elle. Majorika, nous ne serons pas là cet après-midi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On a prévu d'aller toutes ensembles à la piscine, pour apprendre Aiko à nager.

\- Attendez... Je n'étais pas au courant de cette histoire !

\- Majorika ? Rajoute Aiko. Qu'est ce que j'ai dis à ce propos ? On veut travailler dans des conditions optimales !

\- Bon, d'accord... Dans ce cas, je vous autorise à y aller cet après-midi. Mais ce sera retenu sur vos payes !

\- Onpu ? Demande Dorémi. Ça te dit de venir avec nous ?

\- Ben... Pourquoi pas ? Répond-elle.

\- Allons-y, alors !

\- On peut faire un crochet par ma maison, pour que je puisse prendre mon maillot ?

\- Mais oui, Onpu !

 

Après être passées devant la maison d'Onpu pour qu'elle puisse y prendre ses affaires de natation, les filles se mettent en route vers la piscine municipale, qui est aujourd'hui presque vide. Normal, on est au début du mois de février. Mais avant d'aller dans le bassin, il faut se changer et prendre une douche, sans oublier de placer les objets de valeur dans les casiers prévus à cet effet. Pour l'occasion, Dorémi met pour la première fois son nouveau maillot de bain, un espèce d'hybride entre un bikini rose et un maillot de natation, lui laissant le ventre découvert. Après s'être changée, elle se dirige vers les casiers pour y ranger ses affaires. Elle y retrouve Onpu, une serviette à l'épaule, et un sac dans une main. Elle a mis son plus beau bikini, celui de couleur jaune à motifs violets et oranges...

\- Wouah ! s'exclame Dorémi en rejoignant Onpu aux casiers. J'adore ton maillot, Onpu ! Où est-ce que tu l'as eu ?

\- Je l'ai testé pour une marque de vêtements de plage. Du coup, j'ai eu ce maillot gratos !

\- Oh... Ça te va trop bien, en plus !

Les deux filles partent ensuite prendre une courte douche, avant de traverser le petit bassin désinfectant. C'est la dernière étape avant d'entrer dans la piscine en elle-même.

\- Brrr !!! dit Dorémi. Ça me gèle les pieds à chaque fois !

\- Une fois arrivée devant le grand bassin, Onpu s'étire le temps que Dorémi la rattrape.

\- Je pense que c'est la première fois que je me met en bikini en plein hiver.

\- Et toi ? Demande Dorémi. Qu'est ce que tu penses de mon nouveau maillot ?

\- Pas mal. Un peu excentrique sur les bords, mais quand même sympa.

Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les deux retardataires. La première à arriver, c'est Aiko, qui a mis un maillot une pièce de couleur bleue uni.

\- Alors ? Dit-elle en se frottant les mains. Quand est-ce qu'on se jette à l'eau ?

\- Attends, répond Dorémi. Il manque encore Hazuki...

Quelques secondes plus tard, voilà Hazuki qui rejoint le groupe, habillée en tenue de natation complète avec maillot, bonnet et lunettes de natation. Sa paire normale est restée dans les casiers.

\- T'as sorti l'artillerie lourde, dis donc ! Commente Aiko.

\- Normal, c'est moi qui vais t'apprendre à nager, répond Hazuki.

\- Ah bon ? Tu sais nager, genre... de façon pro ? Demande Dorémi.

\- Mais oui ! J'ai même eu mon brevet l'année dernière. Regarde...

Hazuki se positionne ensuite sur le bord du bassin sous les regards intrigués de ses trois amies. Elle ferme les yeux, pose ses deux mains sous sa poitrine, inspire profondément, garde l'air deux secondes, puis expire... Elle est prête. Hazuki saute, et fait un magnifique plongeon dans l'eau. La voilà maintenant partie pour une longueur en crawl. Dorémi, Onpu et Aiko sont impressionnées par la vitesse et la souplesse avec laquelle Hazuki se déplace dans l'eau.

\- Wouah... fait Dorémi. Elle est douée !

\- On dirait une nageuse olympique, rajoute Aiko.

Après avoir parcouru un aller-retour dans le bassin, Hazuki s'arrête devant les autres.

\- Alors là, Hazuki, tu m'épates, dit Onpu.

\- Euhh... Rassure-moi, je vais pas devoir nager aussi vite en seulement quelques heures ? Demande Aiko.

\- Mais non, tu vas d'abord apprendre les bases. Allez, viens dans l'eau !

\- J'arrive !

Aiko va à son tour dans le bassin, en descendant par l'échelle. Ensuite, elle rejoint Hazuki.

\- Bon... Commençons par l'essentiel. Tu sais mettre ta tête dans l'eau ?

\- Je crois que oui.

\- Essaye donc.

Aiko décide de mettre sa tête dans l'eau sans inspirer. Elle avale de l'eau sans faire exprès et ressort aussitôt de l'eau en toussant. Mais Aiko, têtue comme une mule, réessaie une seconde fois... sans succés.

\- Eh ben, se dit Onpu. C'est pas gagné.

\- Au moins, elle a de la volonté, rajoute Dorémi. C'est déjà ça...

\- Tu oublies d'inspirer profondément avant de mettre ta tête dans l'eau...

\- Mais non, j'y arrive parfaitement !

\- Calme-toi, Aiko... Regarde comment je fais...

Hazuki inspire très brièvement, puis s'assied dans l'eau en se couvrant le nez et la bouche. Elle reste sous l'eau pendant quelques secondes.

\- Euh... Hazuki ?

Puis elle se redresse, saine et sauve.

\- Essaye de faire comme ça, et tu verras, ce sera plus facile pour toi.

Aiko inspire profondément, se couvre la bouche, puis s'assied dans l'eau. Elle reste finalement plus longtemps que Hazuki.

\- Hazuki ? Je crois que tu devrais la rappeler... dit Dorémi.

Hazuki tape sur l'épaule d'Aiko pour lui faire signe de remonter. Aiko se redresse comme une planche.

\- Ouais ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu vois ? T'es restée plus longtemps que moi sous l'eau ! Pourquoi ? Parce que tu avais suffisamment d'air.

\- D'accord... Si je comprends bien, pour aller sous l'eau, faut prendre son temps.

\- Tout juste. Maintenant, je vais t'apprendre à te déplacer dans l'eau. D'abord, donne-moi les mains.

Aiko prend les mains d'Hazuki.

\- Et maintenant, tu vas t'allonger dans l'eau. Essaye de tendre ton corps le plus possible.

Aiko se met doucement en position allongée dans l'eau, afin de pouvoir nager.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Parfait ! Et maintenant, agite tes jambes.

Aiko s’exécute. Mais ses jambes ne sont pas complètement tendues.

\- Essaye de les tendre complètement !

Finalement, Aiko adopte enfin une posture adéquate pour nager.

\- Super, Aiko ! Dit Dorémi. Continue comme ça !

\- Dorémi ! Et Onpu Segawa ! Mais quelle bonne surprise !

Celle qui vient de parler, c'est Reika Tamaki. Elle est venue avec Kaori, et s'est habillée avec un bikini à l'effigie du drapeau britannique. Dorémi est toute sauf ravie de la voir.

\- Tamaki, quelle bonne surprise... dit-elle ironiquement dans ses dents.

\- Mais dis-moi... Serait-ce un bikini que tu portes ? Qu'as tu fait de ton autre maillot ?

\- Il était usé. Ça te va comme réponse ?

\- Et le mien ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Je l'ai ramené de Londres pour la modique somme de 80 livres.

\- Sérieux ? Demande Onpu. 80 livres pour un maillot de bain ?

\- Tu as bien entendu, Onpu. 80 livres. De bien meilleure valeur que ton bikini.

\- Sauf que tu vois, celui que je porte, je l'ai d'abord testé pour la marque qui le vend. Ce n'est pas ton cas.

\- Oh... Pas de fausses modesties.

\- N'empêche... demande Kaori. Qu'est ce que vous faites à la piscine ?

\- Bah, tu vois... On est venu apprendre Aiko à nager, et---

\- Comment ? Interrompt Reika. Aiko apprend à nager ?

Aiko, qui a tout entendu, se retourne furieusement sur Reika.

\- Dis donc ! Je voudrais bien t'y voir, toi !

\- Laisse tomber, Aiko. Concentre-toi sur ta brasse. Bon... Fais ce mouvement avec moi. Plié... Tendu...

Aiko suit le mouvement de bras de Hazuki pendant cinq secondes.

\- Voilà... La brasse, c'est nager en faisant ce mouvement-là pas seulement avec tes bras, mais aussi avec tes jambes de façon synchronisée. Tu comprends ?

\- Ouais, je pense.

\- D'accord. Tu veux essayer ?

\- Et comment ! Je te fais tout le bassin en moins d'une minute ! C'est parti !

Aiko commence à nager en brasse vers l'autre bout du bassin. Mais il y a un problème : les mouvements de ses jambes et de ses bras ne sont pas synchronisés du tout, ce qui fait qu'elle avance très, très lentement. Reika se met à rire.

\- Le diable m'emporte ! Je n'aurais jamais pu concevoir que Aiko était une si mauvaise nageuse ! C'est bien elle qui gagne tous les concours sportifs, non ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu dirais si toi aussi t'avais failli te noyer dans un lac ? Répond Dorémi.

\- Tu ne va pas me dire que Aiko ne sait guère nager à cause d'une simple noyade ?

Aiko entend la conversation et commence à s'énerver. Elle fait tout son possible pour accélérer, et ses mouvements de brasse deviennent de plus en plus vigoureux.

\- Attends un peu que je sorte du bassin... pense-t-elle.

\- Ne force pas, Aiko ! Crie Hazuki.

\- Soit... Avouez donc que mon bikini en jette, pas vrai ?

\- Ma foi... Oui, répond Onpu. Il est à jeter.

Devant tant de repartie, Kaori émet un léger ricanement. Reika, elle, passe de la fierté au dégoût.

-Dis donc ? Et si on parlait de ton maillot bon marché ?

\- Bon marché ? Il vient d'une grande marque de vêtements de plage ! En revanche, je pense que le tien est une contrefaçon fabriquée en Chine.

Kaori se met à pouffer de rire, tandis que Reika s'énerve de plus en plus. De son côté, Aiko arrive enfin de l'autre côté du bassin.

\- Ma chère Onpu, ce n'est guère parce que tu es l'idole des jeunes que tu peux t'octroyer le droit de me parler comme ça !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, moi, je suis la présidente des classes de quatrième année. Et, toi, cesse ces ricanements tout de suite !

Kaori se retient aussitôt de rire. Reika se retourne ensuite sur Onpu.

\- En matière de beauté, j'estime te dépasser largement !

\- Bah évidemment. Vu les maquillages, les cosmétiques, et les tenues inadaptées que tu mets, ça ne m'étonne pas. Moi, vois-tu, ce sont des choses que je n'utilise pas, ou alors très peu.

Reika commence à devenir toute rouge.

\- Et puis, si personne ne va vers toi, ce n'est pas parce que tu es laide, bien au contraire. C'est parce que tu es superficielle, jalouse, possessive et imbue de ta personne.

Kaori finit par exploser de rire, tellement le cassage d'Onpu est efficace. Reika, elle, reste bouche bée, tandis qu'Onpu fait un geste en biais de la main droite. Reika finit par se retourner sur Kaori, et la pousse dans le bassin. Kaori fait un plongeon de quelques mètres dans l'eau, et en perd ses lunettes. Lorsqu'elle remonte à la surface, elle se met en colère contre Reika.

\- Reika !! Tu m'as fait perdre mes lunettes !

\- Je t'avais prévenue, Kaori !

\- Aïe ! Oh, putain !! AÏEEEE !!!

\- Cette voix... dit Dorémi. C'est Aiko !

En effet, arrivée au quart du bassin, Aiko s'est faite une crampe au mollet. Hazuki décide de nager jusqu'à sa position.

\- Ne bouge pas, Aiko ! Dit-elle. J'arrive !

Aiko se tient sur une jambe en se tordant de douleur, tout en tentant de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas couler. Hazuki la prend dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je... Je me suis fait une crampe à la jambe gauche ! Je crève de mal !!... Aïe !!! Ramène-moi sur le sol, vite !

\- Tiens bon, on y est presque.

Hazuki et Aiko mettent environ trente secondes pour revenir sur le sol, et sont aussitôt rejointes par Onpu et Dorémi. Hazuki met Aiko en position assise, jambe gauche tendue.

\- Où est-ce que tu as mal ? Demande Dorémi.

\- Là ! Au niveau de mon mollet... répond Aiko.

\- Laisse-moi te soigner, répond Hazuki.

Hazuki commence à manipuler le pied gauche d'Aiko pour détendre sa crampe. Cette dernière gémit de douleur.

\- Oh... ! Aïe !!

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas forcer, Aiko. C'est pour ça que t'as une crampe.

\- Mais j'ai absolument pas forcé !... Bon, OK, j'ai peut-être été un peu vite, mais à part ça, j'ai pas forcé.

A ce moment, Reika, qui n'a pas changé d'humeur, rejoint le groupe.

\- Franchement, Onpu, je suis véritablement outrée ! Je me demande comment tu peux être aussi adulée en étant aussi impertinente !

\- Peut-être que je ne serais pas si « impertinente » si tu ne faisais pas autant la maligne, répond Onpu.

\- Et tu recommences encore ? Ah bravo ! Je vois que l'influence de Dorémi et toute sa bande ne te réussit pas !

Aiko en a assez. Elle décide d'intervenir.

\- Écoute, Tamaki ! S'exclame-t-elle. Si t'es venue ici juste pour nous narguer, tu peux rentrer chez toi !

\- Excellente idée ! C'est ce que je vais faire de ce pas ! Non mais !...

Reika se tourne ensuite vers Kaori, qui est toujours en train de chercher sa paire de lunettes dans la piscine.

\- Kaori ! Sors de ce bassin, nous partons !

\- Mais... Et mes lunettes ?

\- Au diable avec tes lunettes ! Maintenant, ramène ton postérieur ici !

Reika se dirige furieusement vers les douches sans attendre Kaori, qui galère pour quitter le bassin.

\- Collabo ! Crie Aiko.

\- Va te faire cuire un œuf ! Répond Reika. Et encore, je reste polie !

Aiko est épuisée. Il faut dire qu'elle a fait d'énormes efforts pour arriver à faire une brasse correcte...

\- Pfff... Allez jouer sans moi, dit-elle. Je suis trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- D'accord, répond Dorémi. Tu restes ici, alors ?

\- Ouais.

 

Dorémi, Hazuki et Onpu passent le reste de l'après-midi dans l'eau, devant Aiko qui se repose.

\- Un jour, je nagerais comme un poisson dans l'eau... Pense-t-elle.

 


	4. Le nouvel employé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pâtisserie Maho-dou commence à attirer beaucoup de clients, au point où les filles envisagent d'engager un cinquième employé. C'est alors qu'un homme assez loufoque se présente...

Le lundi suivant, Dorémi a une nouvelle idée pour le restaurant.

\- Il nous faudrait un cinquième employé, dit Dorémi.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Enchaîne Majorika.

\- Même à quatre, on risque d'avoir du mal à s'organiser...

\- Comment ça ? Quatre employés, c'est largement assez !

\- Vous pourriez au moins nous aider au lieu de râler et de rester là à ne rien faire ? Demande Aiko.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois : je supervise ! Maintenant, au boulot ! Allez !

 

Malgré tout, les filles colleront quand même une affiche sur la porte d'entrée, sur laquelle il y a marqué :

 

_« On recherche un cinquième employé._

_S'adresser à l'intérieur. »_

 

Et une bonne heure après, les filles entendent la sonnette de la porte. Aiko se rend tout de suite dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Désolé, monsieur, mais nous sommes fermés, dit-elle.

\- Je sais, mais... Je suis venu pour l'annonce sur votre porte, répond le client, un monsieur de grande taille avec des lunettes rondes.

\- Ah ? Suivez-moi, dans ce cas.

Le futur employé suit Aiko dans la cuisine. Mais lorsqu'il voit Onpu, ce dernier se met à jubiler.

\- Non ! Onpu Segawa travaille ici ?

\- Bah... Oui.

\- Oh, mais c'est génial ! Je serais ravi de travailler avec elle !

Mais Onpu ne semble pas très à l'aise à cette idée... En fait, elle a l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette personne. Les autres, eux, n'ont jamais vu cet homme.

\- Bon... Monsieur, voici notre patron, Majorika.

\- Bonjour, monsieur ! Répond-elle. Alors comme ça, vous voulez travailler pour moi ?

\- Tout à fait ! Je suis quelqu'un de très actif, capable de réaliser n'importe quelle tâche possible, je suis disponible quand vous voulez... Mais j'ai un seul défaut : je suis incapable de rester sérieux pendant les moments plus dramatiques.

\- Euhh... Soit. Mais vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Alexandre !

\- D'accord... Si vous voulez travailler, vous venez du lundi au vendredi de 9 à 17 heures. Et sachez qu'il est possible que j'ai besoin de vous le samedi.

\- Aucun problème ! Je suis libre autant que vous voulez.

Finalement, après négociations, ce mystérieux Alexandre est engagé. Il le fallait bien, puisque le nombre de clients commence tout doucement à augmenter. Alexandre finit par se montrer très utile; il n'hésite pas à être l'homme à tout faire, surtout quand les filles sont absentes. Certains se demandent comment il fait, mais ça ne semble pas lui poser de vrais problèmes. Le lundi qui suit, les cinq employés répondent présent.

\- Alors, Onpu ? Demande Alexandre. Tu t'entends bien avec tes nouvelles potes ?

\- Bah... Ouais.

\- Surtout avec la roussette, on dirait... Comment s'appelle-t-elle encore ?

\- Dorémi. C'est elle qui est venue me voir la première... En fait, c'est une de mes fans. Elle a sauté dans mes bras en pleurant quand elle m'a rencontré...

\- Et les deux autres sont tes fans aussi ?

\- Un peu moins... Mais je me pose quand même une question à propos de Dorémi.

\- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

\- Je... Je commence à me demander si elle ne serait pas un peu... amoureuse.

\- Non, non... Elle est juste un peu plus vindicative que tes autres fans, voilà tout...

\- C'est parce que la première chose qu'elle m'a dit, c'était un compliment sur mon physique.

\- Oh... Faut pas être si timide, Onpu !

\- Dis donc, Alexandre ? Dit Majorika. T'as pas mieux à faire ?

\- Oh, pardon ! Il faut que je retourne travailler ? Pas de problème... Bon, on parlera plus tard, Onpu !

Alexandre, pressé par Majorika, se remet rapidement au travail. Onpu, elle, a malgré tout de plus en plus de doutes concernant Alexandre...

\- Ça va, Onpu ? Demande Dorémi qui passait par là. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- Je trouve que cet homme m'est bizarrement familier... Il se comporte un peu comme la personne que j'ai en tête. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas la voix aussi légère.

\- Ah ?...

Plus tard, Alexandre revient avec son appareil photo.

\- Ça vous dit de faire une photo tous ensemble ?

\- T'es sérieux, là ? S'affole Majorika. Le respect de la vie privée, ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Pourquoi pas, Majorika ? S'écrie Aiko. Ça nous ferait un souvenir !

\- Oh oui ! Fait Dorémi en sautillant. J'adore être prise en photo !

\- Bon, bah... Venez avec moi, alors !

Alexandre pose son appareil photo devant le groupe. Majorika, elle, préfère rester dans son coin.

\- Allez, Majorika ! Venez ! Insiste Dorémi.

\- Pfff... D'accord, mais c'est la première et dernière fois !

Majorika se met dans le champ.

\- Dites « kiwi ! »

\- Kiwi !!

La photo qui a été prise montre Alexandre et les filles toutes souriantes, mais Majorika, elle, est resté les bras croisés, l'air ennuyé.

 

Désormais, la routine des quatre filles est la suivante : école, pâtisseries, cours de magie. Les filles se rendent aussi souvent qu'elle peuvent à la piscine pour aider Aiko à nager. Plus tard, un service de livraison, géré par Hazuki, est mis en place. Et petit à petit, le bouche-à-oreille a un excellent effet sur le restaurant des filles. De plus en plus clients viennent, achètent, mangent sur place, réservent, commandent... Au moment où débute le congé de mardi gras, la pâtisserie affiche complet tous les jours ! De plus, Aiko commence à bien nager. Elle a fait d'énormes progrès en seulement 15 jours ! Cette fois, ça y est. Les filles ont maintenant largement assez pour s'acheter des boules magiques. Mais elles veulent quand même continuer de travailler à la pâtisserie, car mine de rien... Elles adorent cuisiner. Et finalement, Onpu n'est pas si souvent absente qu'elle le laissait sous-entendre. Dorémi, pour éviter d'être grillée, propose aux filles d'inventer une histoire de fête d'anniversaire au cas où leur boulot serait révélé...

Parmi les clients les plus habitués, il y a Monsieur Tanaka, un employé de bureau qui raffole des pâtisseries et qui vient aussi souvent qu'il le peux. Il y a aussi une dame plutôt aisée nommée Madame Hosoda, qui elle, vient avec toute sa famille la plupart du temps. Une troisième cliente régulière est Mademoiselle Yuki, l'infirmière de l'école des filles. Certes, elle travaille à l'école, mais les filles savent qu'elles peuvent leur faire confiance. Elle a même juré de garder le secret. Car, bien entendu, ni leurs parents, ni le personnel enseignant de l'école doivent être au courant de leur nouveau travail, et encore moins de leur double vie en tant qu'apprenties sorcières.

Alexandre se montre extrêmement gentil avec les autres employées. Il y a même eu un jour où il a dépensé plusieurs yens en bonbons, chocolats et autres friandises pour les filles, sans oublier un bouquet de fleurs pour Onpu ! Toutefois, Majorika a tout de suite fait savoir qu'elle trouvait l'attitude d'Alexandre plutôt malsaine... Pourtant, Alexandre ne veut aucun mal aux filles.

Mais un jour, un visiteur totalement inattendu se rend à la pâtisserie. En effet, Hazuki, qui regarde par la fenêtre, repère une personne qu'elle connaît très bien dans la longue file qui se dresse depuis l'entrée jusqu'au bout de la rue.

\- Les filles ! S'écrie-t-elle. Madame Seki est dans la file !

\- QUOI ??? s'exclame bruyamment Aiko et Dorémi.

\- Madame Seki est dans la file d'attente !

\- Oh non ! Se lamente Dorémi. Elle n'est pas censée nous voir ici ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ??

\- Et voilà, fallait s'y attendre ! Râle Majorika, mécontente. Je vous avait dit que c'était pas une bonne idée !

\- Vous pourriez trouver une solution au lieu de nous engueuler ? Demande sèchement Aiko.

\- Hors de question ! Vous vous débrouillez, cette fois !

Vu que Majorika refuse de les aider, les apprenties doivent rapidement trouver une solution pour ne pas se faire griller.

\- Bon... Il n'y a pas le choix, l'un de nous doit se transformer en adulte ! Suggère Aiko.

\- COMMENT ? Hurle Majorika. Mais c'est de la magie interdite !

\- Non, on peut changer la morphologie de quelqu'un en cas d'extrême urgence, dit Onpu. C'est pas interdit.

Mais Onpu se rend compte trop tard de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Aiko commence à la fusiller du regard.

\- D'où tu tiens ça, toi ? Lui demande-t-elle.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est urgent ?? Qu'est ce qu'ils vont dire, les autres clients ? Hein ?

Mais le groupe n'a pas le temps de se disputer davantage, car Madame Seki vient de passer la porte d'entrée. Dans quelques secondes, elle va être devant le comptoir.

\- Oh, et puis zut... s'exclame Dorémi. Les filles, vous allez me transformer, d'accord ? Vous, si possible, transformez-vous en chats ! Toi aussi, tu vas te transformer, Onpu.

\- D'accord ! Crient Hazuki et Aiko en chœur.

\- Euh... Quoi ? S'exclame Onpu.

Aiko et Hazuki prennent leur console, l'activent, et se transforment en sorcières. Ensuite, ces deux dernières la pointent sur Dorémi.

\- Baguette magique, transforme Dorémi en jeune femme ! Crient-elles.

Un rayon d'énergie magique émane alors de chaque baguette, et Dorémi commence à se transformer. Elle semble grandir à une vitesse folle. Le temps que ce soit fini, Aiko et Hazuki jettent un sortilège pour se changer en chats, puis jettent le même sortilège sur Onpu. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout le monde est transformé. Dorémi se regarde tout de suite après dans le miroir pour voir le résultat, et découvre sa nouvelle apparence. Dans la glace, Dorémi voit un visage complètement mûri. Un visage... de jeune femme. Le sien. Même son corps a grandi et s'est entièrement développé; elle doit maintenant mesurer au moins 1 mètre 60. Ses cheveux, en revanche, sont les mêmes. En réalité, Dorémi a maintenant l'apparence d'une jeune femme.

\- Wouahh... fait Alexandre. T'es très belle en adulte !

\- On évite les compliments douteux, Alexandre, répond Majorika.

Ses trois amies, elles, ressemblent à de mignons petits chatons. Mais il y a un trait qui les différencie : Hazuki a toujours ses lunettes, en modèle réduit, Aiko est le plus grand des chats et porte une petite écharpe de couleur bleue, et Onpu est censée correspondre aux critères de beauté d'un jeune chat... Madame Seki, de son côté, est arrivée devant le comptoir.

\- Bon... Vous trois, vous ne bougez pas, répond Dorémi avec une voix légèrement plus grave. Si la prof vous remarque, le seul mot que vous dites c'est : « Miaou ! Miaou ! ».

\- D'accord...

\- Je me sens pas à l'aise comme ça, se plaint Onpu.

\- Tu préfères que Madame Seki te voie en chair et en os ?... Ah.

Ensuite, Dorémi, dans son corps de jeune femme, se dirige vers le comptoir.

\- Bonjour, madame ! Dit-elle à Madame Seki.

\- Bonjour, répond Madame Seki.

\- Bienvenue chez Maho, pâtisserie-crêperie-confiserie. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je voudrais emporter une tarte aux pommes, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- D'accord. Entière ou en part ?

\- Entière.

\- Ça roule !

Heureusement que les filles avaient préparé une tarte aux pommes complète quelque jours auparavant. Pour l'instant, elle se trouve dans le présentoir. Dorémi la prend, puis l'emballe. Ensuite, elle la pose sur le comptoir, devant Madame Seki. Cette dernière a toutefois les yeux fixés sur le fondant au chocolat proposé en dégustation gratuite juste à côté de la caisse enregistreuse.

\- C'est quoi, comme gâteau ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Un fondant au chocolat, répond Dorémi. Vous voulez une part gratuite ?

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Madame Seki prend une part de fondant, et commence à la manger. Devant le sourire satisfait de son institutrice, Dorémi ne peut que se réjouir. En effet, ce fondant, Dorémi l'a fait toute seule.

\- C'est délicieux. C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

\- Ouais. J'ai fait ce gâteau toute seule.

\- J'ai bien fait de venir, dites donc. Combien je vous dois ?

\- 7000 yens.

\- Pas de problème.

Madame Seki sort 7000 yens de son portefeuille, puis les donne à Dorémi. Mais l'institutrice a un doute. La dame qui lui sert ressemble beaucoup à Dorémi... Madame Seki jette un regard douteux à Dorémi, qui commence à sentir son estomac se contracter.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

A cette question, Dorémi commence à blêmir. Il ne faut surtout pas que Madame Seki découvre la vérité !

\- Je... Je m'appelle Sasuke. Pourquoi ?

\- Je trouve que vous ressemblez beaucoup à une de mes élèves... Comme si vous étiez sa cousine éloignée, à vrai dire.

\- Ah ? Vous... vous êtes professeure ?

\- Je suis institutrice.

\- Et... Vos élèves sont gentils ?

\- Oui... J'ai un peu de tout dans ma classe. J'ai des sportifs, des intellos, des blagueurs, des timides,... L'élève à qui je fais référence, c'est Dorémi Harukaze. Plutôt sympathique, mais très dissipée, et peu studieuse, malheureusement.

En entendant des mots pareils, Dorémi n'a qu'une seule envie : donner un bon coup de poing dans la figure de sa prof. Mais si elle le faisait, elle risquerait d'avoir des ennuis. La pauvre Dorémi sent son cœur battre à toute vitesse, comme s'il allait sortir de sa poitrine, et elle transpire beaucoup. Elle est à deux doigts du moment hors-personnage. Dorémi tend précipitamment la tarte aux pommes à Madame Seki

\- Bon bah, voilà votre tarte !

\- Euh... Merci bien ! Au revoir !

\- Revenez vite !

Même si elle se sentait un peu brusquée, Madame Seki est finalement sortie de la boutique avec sa tarte. Dorémi pousse un grand « ouf » de soulagement, puis retourne dans la cuisine.

\- C'est bon, elle est partie... dit Dorémi, épuisée.

\- La vache... rajoute Hazuki. T'as l'air toute trempée.

\- Je... Je suis en train de transpirer à grosses gouttes. A vrai dire, je ne savais même pas qu'un humain pouvait transpirer autant...

\- Tu vois ce que ça fait d'être grande, maintenant... lui dit Aiko.

Trêve de plaisanterie, les trois apprenties reprennent aussitôt leur forme normale. Et la journée se termine tout doucement... Il est temps pour les filles de rentrer. Mais avant, les filles doivent faire leur comptes avec Majorika. Bien entendu, c'est Hazuki qui compte les billets, puisque c'est la seule fille du groupe à ne pas avoir de difficultés en maths. Majorika grogne toujours à propos de ce qui vient d'arriver.

\- T'aurais pas du te transformer en adulte, persiste-t-elle.

\- C'était ça, ou alors toute l'école qui nous grillait, répond Dorémi.

\- Reconnaissez que Dorémi n'avait pas tort sur ce coup-là... rajoute Aiko.

\- Ouais... J'espère que vous en ferez autant cette nuit, pendant vos examens.

Les examens ! Dorémi a oublié les examens de magie qui se déroulaient cette nuit ! Pire encore, elle ne s'est presque pas entraînée. Mais elle préfère garder ça pour elle, pour éviter d'énerver Majorika. De son côté, Alexandre s'apprête à partir.

\- Bon... Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, dit-il.

\- Et pour ton salaire, qu'est ce que je fais ? Demande Majorika.

\- Tu m'enverras un chèque plus tard ! J'ai beaucoup trop d'argent, de toutes façons... Allez ! A toutes !

Directement après avoir terminé sa phrase, Alexandre se cogne la tête contre le pas de la porte.

\- Alexandre, ça va ? Demande Aiko.

\- Mais oui ! Répond Alexandre en se retournant, et en remettant précipitamment ses lunettes. Juste un moment de distraction, rien de grave...

Puis, Alexandre quitte la pâtisserie.

\- Ça y est ! J'ai fini de compter, dit Hazuki. J'en arrive à 19 352 yens et 99 centimes.

\- Tu partages la somme entre nous cinq, ordonne Majorika.

Hazuki sort une calculatrice dernier cri de son sac. Elle tape la somme à diviser par cinq, puis appuie sur la touche « = ».

\- Vous recevez 3870,60 yens chacune. Je vais partager les billets...

Pendant que Hazuki classe minutieusement les billets, Dorémi se rappelle de ce que Onpu a dit au sujet du sortilège à utiliser en extrême urgence. Comment le sait-elle ? Dorémi va le lui demander pour en être sure. Onpu s'est faite oublier pour tout le reste de la journée, et est assise dans le fond de la cuisine, en train de se changer.

\- Onpu ? Demande Dorémi.

\- Ouais ? Répond-t-elle.

\- D'où tu connais le règlement des sorcières, toi ?

A ce moment, Onpu blêmit.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire ?

\- Bah... Je demande juste.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Dorémi. C'est personnel.

\- Onpu, ça fait déjà trois semaines que je te connais ! Je sais ce qui se passe dans ta vie privée !

\- Dorémi, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe réellement dans ma vie privée ! Alors, je t'en prie, ne la ramène pas.

\- Mais... Tu veux bien répondre à ma question ? Je ne te veux aucun mal ! Et quand bien même tu serais une sorcière, je serais entièrement d'accord !

Onpu se lève brusquement, manquant de faire tomber sa chaise, puis s'approche de Dorémi, comme si elle allait le frapper.

\- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter bien attentivement, lui dit-elle sur un ton très menaçant. S'il y a bien une catégorie de personnes que je ne supporte pas, c'est les petits raconteurs de conneries dans ton genre. Alors, si tu veux pas finir avec quelques dents en moins, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de me chercher des noises !

Dorémi reste clouée sur place, tandis que Onpu se dirige furieusement vers la sortie.

\- C'est bon ! Tout est trié ! Dit Hazuki.

Les filles prennent donc leur part d'argent. Majorika se jette littéralement dessus, avec une vitesse folle, pour d'obscures raisons.

\- Tu surveilles ma paye ? J'en ai pour quelques secondes...

Dorémi sort à son tour, et décide de suivre Onpu. Lorsqu'elle se retrouve dehors, Onpu est en train de passer le portail d'entrée.

\- Onpu ! Lui dit Dorémi. Onpu ! Regarde-moi !

Onpu s'arrête brusquement en tremblant de colère.

\- Qu'est ce tu veux encore ? Dit-elle dans ses dents sans regarder Dorémi.

Cette dernière pose sa main sur l'épaule gauche d'Onpu.

\- Onpu... Je voulais pas te vexer.

\- Retire ta main de mon épaule.

\- Euhh... Quoi ?

\- RETIRE TA MAIN !!!

Onpu se retourne brusquement sur Dorémi, et la pousse. Cette dernière recule dangereusement en arrière, manquant de tomber.

\- T'en a pas marre d'être tout le temps dans mes pattes ? Moi, j'en ai marre que tu me voies comme le messie ! Je suis une fille comme les autres, bon sang ! Et c'est quoi cette crise de paranoïa, hein ? Tu vas faire comme tous les autres journaleux qui font passer toutes ces rumeurs sur moi pour de vraies infos ?

\- Mais, je... J'essaye de t'aider !

\- Ah ouais ? Eh bien, si tu veux m'aider, surtout, ne fais rien ! Et va dire à Majorika et à tes deux amies que j'ai envie de démissionner. J'ai jamais eu ma place parmi vous, de toutes façons...

Onpu s'en va à son tour, l'air vexé, sous le regard abattu de Dorémi. Mais le simple fait de se sentir seule dans ce groupe ne peux que pousser Onpu à avoir les larmes qui lui monte aux yeux. Pour éviter d'être remarquée, elle fonce jusqu'à sa maison. Elle rentre chez elle environ cinq minutes plus tard, et part directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre, avant d'éclater en sanglots dans son lit. Sa mère, Miho, l'a entendu rentrer alors qu'elle regardait la télévision.

\- Onpu ? C'est toi ? Demande-t-elle.

Devant l'absence de réponse, elle décide d'aller voir si tout va bien. Elle se dirige vers la chambre de sa fille.

\- Onpu ?

En collant une oreille contre la porte de la chambre de sa fille, elle entend cette dernière pleurer... Ayant compris qu'Onpu n'est pas dans son état normal, elle décide de frapper à la porte.

\- Oui ? Répond tristement Onpu.

Miho ouvre la porte.

\- Tu ne me dis pas bonsoir ?

Onpu est couchée à plat ventre dans son lit, le visage dans son oreiller, en larmes. En entendant sa mère, elle tourne sa tête vers sa maman.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Puis elle explose en larmes dans les bras de sa mère...

\- Je me suis disputée avec Dorémi ! Je m'entendais si bien avec elle jusque là !!

\- Allez, calme-toi...

\- J'ai besoin d'amis, Maman ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'amis...

 


	5. Dorémi et sa fée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorémi est déprimée. Elle s'est disputée avec Onpu, sa sœur la taquine à ce sujet, et elle s'inquiète pour ses prochains tests de magie. Heureusement, sa fée Dodo est là pour la rassurer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte contient des dialogues prononcés par Dodo, la fée de Dorémi. En réalité, il ne s'agit que de couinements (du style ceux que certaines grenouilles peuvent produire), qui ont été ici traduits en français, puis mis en italiques, pour des raisons de rythme et de compréhension.

Dorémi rentre chez elle à 18 heures 30, déprimée. Pour ne pas la faire repérer, elle a mis Dodo, sa fée, dans son cartable. A son arrivée, Pop, qui l'attendait impatiemment, l'accueille... a sa manière. A peine sa sœur rentrée, Pop se jette sur elle, furieuse.

\- Ah, te voilà ! Crie-t-elle en mettant les mains sur ses hanches. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rentres si tard ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Lui rétorque Dorémi. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer !

\- Non ! Tu n'iras nulle part tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis ce que tu faisais !

\- Pop, je viens seulement rentrer ! Tu vas pas déjà commencer à me chercher des noises ?

Soudain, Dodo pointe son nez à l'extérieur, pour essayer de sortir du cartable de Dorémi. Cette dernière l'en empêche, mais Pop a tout juste le temps de la remarquer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu caches dans ton cartable ?

\- Euhhh... Rien du tout !

Mais Pop, qui adore dénoncer sa grande sœur quand elle fait une bêtise, tourne la tête vers la cuisine et crie :

\- Maman !

\- Arrête ! Lui dit Dorémi.

Dorémi pense que c'est fini pour elle. Elle s'imagine déjà en train d'affronter la colère de sa mère, qui allait la forcer à montrer sa fée, l'aurait privée de sortie jusqu'au moins ses 18 ans, et l'enverrait dans sa chambre sans dessert... Mais finalement, Dorémi ne se fait que des films dans sa tête. En fait, ça se passe bien mieux qu'elle ne le pense. Haruka a compris que Pop lui cherchait encore des noises.

\- Pop, arrête d'embêter ta sœur, dit Haruka calmement.

\- Salut, maman...

\- Bonsoir, Dorémi. Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais...

En fait, Dorémi est toujours de mauvaise humeur, et surtout, complètement épuisée par sa journée.

\- Tu arrives juste à temps pour le dîner. Je t'ai fais un bon gros steak comme tu adores ! Allez, viens...

Haruka entraîne sa fille aînée dans la cuisine, où Pop et Keisuke sont déjà installés.

Pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, le steak est le plat préféré de Dorémi. Elle adore ça ! Qu'ils soient saignants, à point ou bien cuits, Dorémi s'en fiche, du moment qu'elle peut en manger autant qu'elle en voulait. Pourtant, ce soir, Dorémi est tellement fatiguée qu'elle réagit à peine. D'ailleurs, toute sa famille se demande ce qu'elle a... Dorémi commence à manger son steak avec difficulté, pour finalement constater qu'elle a l'appétit coupé. D'un autre côté, et même si elle ne veut pas que sa famille le sache, elle est fortement angoissée à cause des examens de magie qui auront lieu cette même nuit. Haruka la regarde, l'air perplexe.

\- Tu ne manges pas, Dorémi ? Lui demande sa mère.

\- J'ai pas faim... répond faiblement Dorémi.

\- Ah bon ? Tu n'es pas bien ? Quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- Non, non, ça va bien...

\- Tu n'en as pas l'air...

Dorémi soupire, et tente de finir son assiette.

\- Bon... En fait, je me suis engueulé avec Onpu.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Bah... Ça a commencé quand je lui ai demandé quelque chose sur sa vie privée. Mais elle s'est complètement bloquée et elle est partie. Donc, moi, je vais la voir pour essayer de la calmer, mais... Rien n'y a fait. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de place de mon groupe...

Haruka soupire.

\- Et du coup, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

\- Ce que j'en pense... Je me demande si elle va bien. Cette pauvre Onpu à l'air d'être toute seule quand elle n'est pas avec nous...

A ce moment, Pop se met à pouffer de rire.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Pop, répond Dorémi.

\- Non, mais... Ce que tu racontes sur Onpu... Quelque chose me dit que tu es tellement frustrée de t'être faite larguée par tellement de garçons, que tu es finalement tombée amoureuse d'Onpu !

Pile à ce moment, Dorémi se met à blêmir.

\- Euhh... N... Non ! Bégaye-t-elle. Ce... C'est une fille ! J'suis pas amoureuse d'elle !

\- Tu sais, même si tu étais amoureuse d'elle, ce serait normal, rajoute Haruka.

\- Mais oui, enchaîne Keisuke. Il y a plein de femmes sur terre qui sont en couple avec une autre femme...

\- Je vous dis que je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Onpu ! On est juste amies !

\- Ah bon ? Répond Pop. Alors comment tu m'expliques que tu sois aller dormir chez elle, genre, à peine deux jours après l'avoir rencontrée ?

Dorémi ne répond pas.

\- Ah...

\- Arrête, Pop ! Intervient Haruka. Tu vois bien que tu la mets mal à l'aise !

\- Mais en quoi je la met mal à l'aise ! Je ne fais que constater que Dorémi est probablement attirée par Onpu Segawa ! Tu aurais vu le nombre incroyable de goodies à son effigie qu'elle a amassé ? Sans compter les photos découpées de magazines de mode ? Elle n'est plus fan d'Onpu Segawa, elle en est obsédée !

\- Et alors ? C'est son droit, non ? Je voudrais bien t'y voir, toi !

\- Mais réfléchis cinq minutes, Maman ! De quel sexe sont la plupart des fans d'Onpu Segawa ? Ce sont des hommes ! Et excuse moi de le dire, mais Dorémi n'est pas si féminine qu'elle en a l'air !

\- Non, mais, je rêve ! Tu passes tes soirées à te moquer de moi parce que j'ai pas de petit ami, et dès que je me fais une nouvelle amie et que je m'entend bien avec elle, tu supposes que je suis amoureuse d'une fille ? T'es jalouse, c'est ça ?

\- Je persiste à dire que Hazuki est ta « meilleure amie » parce que tu lui a donné de l'argent en échange de son amitié.

C'en est trop pour Dorémi. Dans un excès de colère, elle se lève brusquement de sa chaise, jure dans ses dents, puis empoigne sa sœur par la blouse.

\- T'as pas le droit de parler de Hazuki comme ça !!!!

\- Non ! Arrête, Dorémi !

Keisuke et Haruka n'ont pas d'autres choix que d'intervenir... Haruka écarte Dorémi, puis se met à sa hauteur.

\- Calme-toi, Dorémi... Calme-toi.

\- Oh... Je déteste quand tu es contrariée, rajoute Pop. En fait, non ! J'adore !

\- Tais-toi, Pop ! dit Keisuke.

Dorémi est tellement embarrassée qu'elle en a envie de pleurer. Pour ne pas être remarquée, elle quitte précipitamment la cuisine.

\- Dorémi, attends !

Dorémi part ensuite furieusement s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sous le regard médusé de ses parents, tandis que Pop affiche un air narquois.

 

Dorémi passe une bonne heure toute seule, couchée dans son lit. C'est le moment que choisit Dodo pour enfin se montrer. Elle passe sa tête en dehors de la poche du cartable, puis s'en échappe. Mais elle voit sa maîtresse allongée dans son lit, le visage couvert d'une main, et il semblerait que... qu'elle pleure. Dodo s'approche d'elle et lui demande si ça va, toujours en faisant « Couic ! Couic ! ». Mais Dorémi comprend plus ou moins ce qu'elle lui dit.

\- _Ça va ?_

\- Non, ça va pas... dit-elle en sanglotant. Je suis sur les nerfs...

\- _Pourquoi t'es sur les nerfs ?_

\- C'est Pop... Elle est pas gentille avec moi... Elle arrête pas de dire que je suis amoureuse d'Onpu, mais c'est faux ! C'est faux, faux, faux !... Mes examens... Je sais même pas si mes examens vont bien se passer...

Devant le désarroi de sa maîtresse, Dodo décide d'utiliser un de ses pouvoirs pour la guérir. Elle se pose sur le milieu de la poitrine de Dorémi, pose ses petites mains dessus, et ferme les yeux. Une aura de couleur rose commence à se générer autour du corps de la petite fée, puis celui de Dorémi. L'effet escompté est immédiat : Dorémi pleure de moins en moins, puis au bout de quinze secondes, plus une seule larme ne coule de ses yeux. L'aura disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Mais il faut quelques secondes pour que Dorémi comprenne ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

\- Ouah... Comment t'as fait ? Je... Je n'ai plus envie de pleurer...

\- _C'est un de mes pouvoirs... Tu devrais peut-être décompresser un peu avant de partir._

\- T'as raison... Je crois que je vais aller me faire couler un bain...

Dorémi se lève de son lit, puis commence à se déshabiller. D'abord, elle ôte son gilet et le pose sur sa chaise. Ensuite, elle retire ses chaussures, puis ses chaussettes. Elle est maintenant pieds nus.

\- Dodo ? Attrape !

Dorémi lance sa paire de chaussettes vers sa fée, mais cette dernière, aussi maladroite que sa maîtresse, rate sa prise.

\- Tu vois la manne là-bas ? Tu vas mettre mes vêtements sales là-dedans.

Dodo ramasse les chaussettes de sa maîtresse, puis les mets rapidement dans la manne à linge de Dorémi. Cette dernière commence à défaire sa boucle de ceinture, puis enlève son pantalon, qui glisse le long de ses jambes. Puis elle le lance à Dodo qui le tape aussitôt dans la manne à linge. Il ne lui reste plus que son t-shirt à retirer. Elle se baisse légèrement pour l'enlever plus facilement, puis l'envoie vers la manne. Maintenant, elle ne porte plus que ses sous-vêtements. Elle ouvre sa penderie pour sortir son peignoir, l'enfile, enlève ses sous-vêtements tout en s'assurant de ne pas être vue, referme son peignoir, puis se dirige vers la porte. Elle passe à côté de la manne à linge, puis y dépose ses sous-vêtements.

\- Tu viens avec moi ?

\- _Ouais !_

Dodo acquiesce. Elle suit Dorémi jusqu'à la salle de bain. Dès qu'elle atteint la baignoire, Dorémi active le robinet, qui se met à écouler une très grande quantité d'eau chaude. Pendant que sa baignoire se remplit doucement d'eau, Dodo décide de patauger dedans jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'aie plus pied. Dorémi prépare un gant de toilette, deux serviettes, un pain de savon et son shampooing. Elle prend un dernier pot et le montre à sa fée.

\- Tu vois ce pot-là, Dodo ? Ce sont des sels de bain à la lavande. « Parfume le bain - Adoucit et nourrit la peau. Vertus relaxantes – possibilité de mélanger avec des huiles essentielles », qu'il disent.

Ensuite, elle se regarde dans le miroir, puis défait les rubans qui tenaient ses cheveux attachés en petits pains. Sa très longue chevelure rouge se déploie et s'étire juste en-dessous de sa taille, pour la plus grande joie de Dodo, qui a pris l'habitude de s'accrocher sur les mèches de Dorémi et de s'y balancer. En continuant de se regarder dans le miroir, Dorémi se souvient des événements de cet après-midi.

\- Tu sais, Dodo... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais envie de grandir. Mais tu vois, je me suis transformée en adulte pour ne pas me faire repérer par ma prof... Quand j'y réfléchis, je pense que je devrais plutôt laisser mon corps se développer à son rythme. Pas vrai ?

\- _Moi, je pense que tu devrais jeter un coup d’œil à la baignoire..._

\- Oh ! J'aillais oublier !

En effet, la baignoire est remplie. Dorémi coupe le robinet, puis passe sa main dans l'eau pour prendre la température de son bain.

\- Je crois que c'est assez chaud...

Elle plonge les sels de bain dans l'eau, retire son peignoir, puis s'installe dans son bain.

\- Bon... Je vais d'abord me laver les cheveux et le corps... Tu sauras m'aider a tenir le pommeau de douche au-dessus de ma tête ?

Dodo acquiesce. Dorémi applique une petite quantité de shampoing sur sa chevelure, et frotte vigoureusement jusqu'à ce que la mixture soit étalée sur toute la longueur de ses cheveux. Elle tend le pommeau de douche à sa fée, puis cette dernière le positionne juste au-dessus du crâne de Dorémi. Une fois le robinet activé, le pommeau écoule plusieurs jets d'eau à la fois à travers ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement rincés. Plus tard, tandis que Dorémi se savonne le corps, elle commence une petite conversation avec sa fée.

\- _Tu prends encore ton bain avec tes parents ?_

\- Non, plus maintenant. Je me baignais souvent avec Maman ou Papa quand j'étais plus petite. Mais aujourd'hui, je me sens plus à l'aise sans eux.

\- _Ah bon ?_

\- Ouais... Je n'aime plus trop me montrer toute nue, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- _Et pourtant, je suis en train de te regarder prendre ton bain !_

Dorémi émet un petit rire, tout en se lavant les jambes, puis les pieds avec son gant de toilette couvert de savon.

\- C'est pas pareil pour toi.

\- Dorémi ? S'exclame Pop derrière la porte. A qui tu parles ?

\- A mon amie imaginaire !

\- Ton amie imaginaire ! Tu m'as pas dis il y a quelques mois que tu n'en avais plus ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire ? T'as pas mieux à faire que de me déranger ?

\- Je te dérange pas, je vérifie juste... répond Pop alors que sa voix semble s'éloigner de la porte.

\- Eh... Ma sœur... Une vraie plaie.

Ensuite, Dorémi tend son gant de toilette à Dodo.

\- Tiens, frotte-moi le dos.

Dodo s’exécute. Peu après, Dorémi se laisse tremper dans son bain. Elle soupire, tellement ce bain qui sent la lavande lui fait plaisir.

\- Quand je prends un bain, j'oublie toutes mes emmerdes tellement je trouve ça agréable...

Au bout de quelques minutes, Dorémi est tranquille, détendue, apaisée. Elle a oublié tous ses soucis. Pour l'instant, elle ne sent plus que la très agréable chaleur de son bain chatouiller sa peau, et la salle de bain est tellement silencieuse que Dorémi peut même entendre son propre cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

\- _Dorémi ?_

\- Oui, Dodo ?

\- _J'ai remarqué quelque chose avec les filles plus âgées que toi... Elles ont l'air différentes._

\- Différentes ? A quel niveau ?

\- _Ben... Différentes là ! Et là aussi !_

\- Oh, l'apparence physique ! C'est normal. Tous les humains grandissent avec l'âge; ils naissent bébés, deviennent des enfants, puis dès qu'ils atteignent une dizaine d'années, ils commencent à se transformer en adultes. Tout simplement.

\- _Ça va t'arriver à toi aussi ?_

\- Évidemment.

Dorémi change d'humeur dès qu'elle se rend compte de se qu'elle vient de dire. Tout d'un coup, elle est prise d'un moment de nostalgie. Elle regarde longuement ses mains, puis soupire. Dorémi se repose encore une petite demi-heure dans son bain, avant de décider d'en sortir. Elle place une grande serviette autour de son corps, enfile ses chaussons, puis vide sa baignoire. Elle prend soin de mettre une autre serviette, plus petite, sur sa tête.

\- Viens, il y a un petit espace pour te cacher.

Dodo se place aussitôt sur la tête recouverte de Dorémi. Une fois la baignoire rincée, Dorémi quitte la salle de bain et retourne dans sa chambre avec sa fée. Dorémi ouvre sa penderie, puis sort son pyjama de couleur rose avec des notes de musiques. Elle s'assied dans son lit, prend sa brosse et la tend à Dorémi.

\- Tu veux me coiffer pendant que je mets mon pyjama ?

\- _Avec plaisir !_

\- Je te laisse faire, alors.

Dorémi retire ses serviettes. Tandis qu'elle enfile le bas de son pyjama, Dodo lui coiffe délicatement les cheveux.

 _\- Ses cheveux sont si doux.._., pense Dodo.

Dorémi peut maintenant enfiler le haut de son pyjama sans gêner sa fée. Après avoir boutonné le haut, Dorémi se couche dans son lit. Soudain, on frappe à la porte. Dodo part vite se cacher dans l'armoire, afin de ne pas être repérée.

\- Oui ?

Haruka entre dans la chambre de sa fille. Cette dernière se demandait si Dorémi allait bien depuis que Pop l'avait mise en colère.

\- Ca va mieux ? Demande-t-elle à Dorémi.

Dorémi hoche la tête.

\- Maman... J'en ai marre de Pop, dit-elle à sa maman. Elle ne fait que m'ennuyer...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répond Haruka. Je suis sure qu'avec l'âge, elle sera plus gentille avec toi. Tu sais, tu étais un peu comme elle à 5 ans...

\- Je sais pas... C'est comme si elle m'aimait pas.

\- Mais non... Si c'était vraiment le cas, elle ne voudrait même pas te parler... Au fond, Pop t'aime bien. Tu es sa grande sœur, après tout.

Cette nuit, la pleine lune brille de nouveau. Haruka se met à l'admirer depuis la fenêtre.

\- Dis donc, demande-t-elle. Tu rentres tard ces derniers temps... Je demandais ce que tu faisais pendant le dîner...

Dorémi doit rapidement réfléchir pour trouver un mensonge. Elle ne va quand même pas dire qu'elle est apprentie sorcière, sinon, Haruka allait en faire une de ces maladies !

\- Je... J'ai eu rendez-vous avec un garçon... qui s'appelle Tetsuya.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu es amoureuse ?

\- Ouais... Je suis amoureuse de lui.

Haruka ne peut pas s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire.

\- Oh.. c'est pas croyable. Ma petite fille est amoureuse. L'amour, ça te tombe toujours dessus pile quand tu ne t'y attends pas. D'ailleurs, ton papa et moi, on s'est mis ensemble un peu comme ça. Il était encore jeune à l'époque, et il m'avais donné rendez-vous dans un café...

\- Mais alors... Pourquoi vous vous disputez souvent ?

\- Ça, c'est une autre histoire... Bon,... Il est tard. Je vais te laisser dormir. Bonne nuit...

Haruka fait un bisou de bonne nuit à sa fille, puis se dirige vers la porte.

\- Dis maman ? Je ressemblerais à quoi quand je serais grande ?

\- Eh bien... Tu ressembleras à ce quoi tu ressembleras... Mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu profites bien que tu es encore une petite fille... Allez, Dorémi. Fais de beaux rêves.

\- Bonne nuit...

\- A demain matin, ma petite princesse...

Haruka referme doucement la porte, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle semble avoir cru au mensonge de sa fille...

 

Dès que Dorémi entend la porte de la chambre de ses parents se refermer, sa fée l'entraîne vers la fenêtre, puis lui demande de joindre ses mains.

\- Euhh... D'accord, dit-elle.

Dodo se met alors à tournoyer, et une grande quantité de magnifiques étincelles blanches tombent dans les mains de Dorémi; c'est de la poussière de fée.

\- _Fait un vœu, Dorémi._

\- Tu veux que je fasses un vœu avec ta poussière ? Demande-t-elle à Dodo.

Cette dernière accepte. Dorémi réfléchit ensuite à quelle vœu réellement utile elle pourrait faire. Un qui pourrait réellement se réaliser. Et elle trouve. Alors, Dorémi ferme les yeux, inspire profondément, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons contiennent suffisamment d'air, puis elle souffle tout doucement sur la poussière de fée, qui se met à flotter dans le ciel. Dorémi et sa fée assistent ensuite à une magnifique scène d'étincelles qui s'éloignent de la maison, et qui montent très haut dans les airs. Dodo s'amuse en s'accrochant sur l'une des longues mèches de Dorémi.

\- Au fait, Dodo... Merci de m'avoir soignée tout à l'heure. Ça m'a fait du bien, ton truc... T'as appris ça tout seule ?

\- _Oui !_

\- C'est bien... T'es une très bonne fée.

Au bout d'une bonne minute, la poussière disparaît complètement dans la nuit obscure.

 

 


	6. Le grand test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouvelle nuit blanche pour Dorémi et ses amies, qui vont terminer leur session d'examens de niveau 1. Mais le session va très rapidement mal tourner...

Mais Dorémi n'est pas prête de s'endormir. Non, non ! Elle doit de nouveau aller à Majokai, pour terminer le reste de la session d'examens... Après s'être habillée et transformée en sorcière, elle se dirige vers la fenêtre.

\- Dodo, tu sais ce que tu dois faire !

Bien sur qu'elle le sait. Elle doit prendre l'apparence de sa maîtresse, puis se coucher. Ce qu'elle fait.

\- C'est bien... A tout à l'heure !

 

Ensuite, Dorémi s'en va par la fenêtre. Elle rejoint Aiko et Hazuki sur le chemin, puis, arrivées au restaurant, elles suivent Majorika dans l'armoire-portail qui mène à Majokai, avant de se rendre à l'Académie...

\- Bienvenue à l'Académie, les filles ! Saluent Mona et Lisa. Encore.

\- Cette nuit, vous allez passer les quatre derniers examens de la session, dit Mona. Mais attention ! Ceux-ci sont beaucoup plus durs que les trois autres !

\- Compris ! Disent les trois filles en chœur.

Pour le quatrième examen, les filles partent dans une falaise. Elle doivent maintenant générer des portails magiques, pour se téléporter d'un point de la plaine à un autre. Dans le cas de l'examen, il doivent atteindre l'autre côté de la falaise situé une centaine de mètres plus loin. Après quelques explications, Mona et Lisa quittent la zone, laissant les filles toutes seules. Passé le bord de la falaise, il y a environ 600 mètres de vide. Cette fois, les filles doivent faire preuve d'un grand courage. Elle savent que si elles ne se téléportent pas au bon moment, elles risquent de graves blessures, ou pire... la mort. Toutefois, la seule à ne pas oser se lancer, c'est Hazuki.

\- J'ai peur, Dorémi... dit-elle peureusement. T'es sure qu'on ne va pas s'écraser sur le sol ? Je veux dire... C'est un peu haut...

\- Mais non, lui répond Dorémi. On va se donner un signal, et se tenir la main toutes les trois, d'accord ?

Hazuki se met au milieu du groupe, et donne sa main droite à Dorémi, et la main gauche à Aiko.

\- Les filles, je suis heureuse de vous avoir connue, dit Aiko. A mon signal, on saute...

Les filles ferment les yeux, puis Aiko commence son compte-à-rebours. Elles ressentent toute une puissante montée d'adrénaline dans leur corps, et leur cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

\- Un... Deux... TROIS !!!

Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko sautent de la falaise en criant fort, et commencent une longue chute vers le sol. Alors qu'il reste quelques mètres avant d'atteindre le sol, Aiko crie :

\- OUVREZ UN PORTAIL MAINTENANT !!!

Les apprenties jettent un sortilège qui ouvre un portail à moins d'un mètre du sol et tombent dedans. Pendant un court instant, les filles disparaissent. Soudain, Hazuki et Aiko atterrissent saines et sauves sur la corniche d'en face. Mais Dorémi est introuvable.

\- Où est Dorémi ? S'exclame Hazuki qui se remet de ses émotions.

Hazuki et Aiko entendent ensuite un cri bruyant, haut-perché et enroué au loin, à leur gauche. En effet, Dorémi s'est accidentellement téléportée dans un ravin encore plus profond, situé un peu moins d'un kilomètre plus loin, et plonge vers le sol. Les filles partent aussitôt à la rescousse. Mais il est trop tard. Dorémi, après une longue chute, atterrit lourdement dans un arbre, trébuche sur quelques branches et tombe par terre en cognant une grosse pierre.

\- Merde ! Elle s'est gaufrée ! Dit Aiko en plein vol.

Lorsque Hazuki et Aiko rejoignent Dorémi, cette dernière est écroulée sur le sol. Elle gémit de douleur, se tient le pied droit et est à la limite de pleurer.

\- Ça va ? Ou est-ce que tu as mal ? Demande Hazuki.

\- J'ai mal au pied droit... gémit Dorémi avec une voix mouillée.

\- Fais voir ! Dit Aiko.

Aiko s'approche de Dorémi, et constate avec horreur que la cheville de cette dernière a commencé à enfler.

\- Bon sang, ça a l'air moche ! S'affole Aiko. Viens, on va retourner voir Mona et Lisa !

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dorémi est emmenée chez une sorcière médecin, le docteur Majoheart. Mona et Lisa lui expliquent alors la situation.

\- Laissez, je m'en charge, leur répond Majoheart.

Puis elle se tourne vers Aiko et Hazuki, qui ont porté Dorémi dans leur bras pendant tout le trajet.

\- Posez-la doucement sur la civière...

Dorémi est maintenant allongée sur la civière. Elle a si mal qu'elle en pleure, et sa cheville fait maintenant la taille d'un tronc d'arbre. Majoheart n'a pas le choix : il faut manipuler le pied droit de Dorémi pour remettre son tendon en place, même si ça fera mal. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait. Dorémi subit un véritable supplice. Elle hurle de douleur à plein poumons, alors que Hazuki lui tient fermement la main.

\- J'ai mal !!! crie Dorémi en pleurant.

\- Veux-tu bien te tenir tranquille ? Lui répond sévèrement Majoheart.

\- Ça va aller, Dorémi... lui répond Aiko. On est là...

Après trois bonnes minutes de kinésithérapie, le diagnostic du docteur est sans appel.

\- Jeune fille, tu t'es faite une bonne entorse avec déchirure ligamentaire. Il va falloir te mettre une pommade, puis un bandage, que tu vas garder pour au moins trois semaines.

Majoheart fait donc apparaître un tube de pommade. Ensuite, elle en met sur ses deux doigts, puis applique la mixture sur la cheville bleue et gonflée de Dorémi, qui chouine toujours comme un bébé. Ensuite, elle coupe un morceau de bandage, et l'enroule autour de la blessure.

\- Voilà ! Y'avait pas besoin de s'énerver !

Mais Dorémi, malgré tout, veut terminer la session d'examens. Après tout, elle ne s'était pas faufilée hors de chez elle pour des clous !

 

Dorémi rejoint le groupe pour le cinquième examen, qui consistait en une course d'obstacle en balai. Les examinatrices ont disposé plusieurs objets volants sur le circuit, comme des tonneaux, des morceaux de clôture, des murs volants,... Majorika donne le signal, puis les apprenties se lancent, filant comme des flèches sur leur balai. Hazuki et Aiko slaloment entre les objets, mais comme d'habitude, pour Dorémi, la chance n'est pas au rendez-vous. Elle touche plusieurs objets, et finit même par manquer de tomber de son balai, avant de se retrouver bien derrière Aiko. Dorémi décide donc de demander à son balai d'accélérer pour la rattraper. Elle finit par se trouver à côté d'Aiko, et pour l'impressionner, elle monte sur son balai et se tient debout dessus, à toute vitesse.

\- Fais gaffe, Dorémi !prévient Aiko.

Mais Dorémi n'écoute pas. Elle continue son acrobatie, quand soudain... SCHPAF !! Elle s'écrase contre un mur. Heureusement, elle ne s'est pas blessée une deuxième fois. Hazuki passe la ligne d'arrivée la première, suivie par Aiko. Mais lorsque les examinatrices constatent que Dorémi n'est toujours pas revenue, elle s'échangent des regards inquiets. De son côté, Majorika n'en revient pas. Elle n'a jamais vu une apprentie accumuler autant de fautes de toute sa vie. D'ailleurs, elle est de tellement mauvaise humeur qu'elle en a déjà vidé toute une bouteille d'alcool. Dorémi escalade la corniche menant vers la sortie toute seule. Majorika l'attend, complètement saoule.

\- Si j'apprends que t'as raté un seul examen, je te jure que tu vas déguster... lui dit-elle en bégayant et en hoquetant.

 L'examen suivant est celui de repérage. Les apprenties doivent se repérer dans une forêt épaisse et humide au moyen d'une carte magique, avant la fin d'un temps imparti. Bien évidemment, Dorémi est la seule à ne pas y arriver. Elle dépasse même le temps réglementaire. A cause de ça, sa carte magique se désintègre dans ses mains, et elle se retrouve seule dans la forêt, sans aide. Il lui faut une bonne heure pour retrouver ses amies.

 Puis arrive le tout dernier examen. Les apprenties, qui ne savent toujours pas en quoi il consiste, demandent plus d'explications à Mona et Lisa. Ces dernières refusent, et envoient les apprenties dans une plaine plongée dans l'obscurité et totalement silencieuse, comme s'il n'y avait plus une seule forme de vie. Hazuki est terrifiée. Elle sent sa respiration devenir plus difficile, ainsi que son cœur battre à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Si on ne la rassure pas tout de suite, elle risque la crise de panique.

\- Je... J'hallucine, pense-t-elle à voix haute. Ce... Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve... Je vais ouvrir les yeux, et tout ça sera parti...

\- Calme-toi, Hazuki, s'écrie Aiko. Il ne va rien se passer de grave.

\- Mais... Si... S'il y avait des fantômes, par ici ?

\- Hazuki, je te promets que ça va bien se passer, lui répond Dorémi. On est là.

A ce moment précis, quatre fantômes surgissent de nulle part et se jettent sur les apprenties. Si Dorémi et Aiko sont juste surprises, Hazuki, elle, flippe complètement. Elle hurle à la mort, puis se cache derrière Dorémi et tremblant et en chouinant. Les fantômes finissent par repartir aussi vite qu'ils sont venus. 

\- C'est fini, ils sont partis...

Dorémi n'obtient aucune réponse...

\- Hazuki ?

Elle se retourne, et découvre avec stupeur que Hazuki s'est évanouie sous l'effet de l'émotion...

\- Elle est tombée dans les vappes !

\- Raah, il manquait plus que ça ! s'écrie Aiko. Bon... Tu vas m'aider à la porter jusqu'à l'arrivée. Il faut avancer !

\- D'accord.

Les apprenties reprennent leur marche. Pendant quelques bonnes minutes, il ne se passe rien. D'ailleurs, les filles commencent sérieusement à se demander si les examinatrices, ainsi que Majorika, ne les ont pas oubliées... Tout à coup, une secousse se fait ressentir.

\- Wow, c'est quoi, ça ? se demande Aiko.

\- On dirait un tremblement de terre ! répond Aiko

Cette secousse gagne en intensité jusqu'à devenir un véritable séisme, suffisamment fort pour réveiller Hazuki.

\- Dorémi... dit-elle en émergeant. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Les filles sont secouées pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, quand soudain, plusieurs crevasses se forment aux pieds des filles, qui perdent l'équilibre.

\- Le sol est en train de se décomposer !! crie Dorémi.

Les crevasses s'élargissent de plus en plus. Bientôt, il n'y a quasiment plus d'endroit sur pour les apprenties. Finalement, Aiko repère un pont en bois non loin de là.

\- Le pont ! Venez ! Crie Aiko en courant.

Dorémi et Hazuki la suivent. Arrivées sur le pont en bois, celui-ci tangue fort, et les filles manquent plusieurs fois de tomber. Mais elle n'ont pas le choix, ce pont est la seule issue. Puis les filles arrivent, non sans mal, à mi-chemin. Ça y est, elles vont très bientôt être en sécurité. Mais lorsque Dorémi se retourne, elle remarque que la cordelette qui retient un des piliers du pont a commencé à se détacher. Elle veut prévenir ses amies, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, deux piliers du pont cèdent. Les filles sont alors balancées vers l'autre côté du gouffre, avant de se retrouver suspendues dans le vide. A l'impact, la marche sur laquelle Hazuki se tenait se détache, et se met à tomber dans le ravin en hurlant.

\- Hazuki est tombée !!! hurle Dorémi.

Dorémi glisse à son tour. Aiko, qui se tient quelques marches plus haut, la rattrape de justesse, la sauvant d'une chute probablement mortelle. Dorémi est terrorisée.

\- Il faut remonter ce pont ! Crie Aiko.

\- Fais vite, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps ! Répond Dorémi qu'Aiko retient par le bras droit.

Hélas, alors que Aiko s'apprête à remonter, elle remarque avec horreur que les crevasses ont atteint les deux derniers piliers du pont. Cette fois, c'est sur, la chute est inévitable. Les piliers cèdent, et le pont se détache. Dorémi et Aiko lâchent prise, et tombent dans le gouffre...

\- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!

 

Le choc à l'atterrissage est suffisamment violent pour assommer les pauvres apprenties, qui perdent connaissance pendant une dizaines de minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Aiko se réveille. Elle remarque ensuite qu'une flaque de bave toute dégoûtante est tombée sur son épaule.

\- Beurk !! Dégueulasse ! Crie-t-elle.

La voix d'Aiko finit par réveiller Dorémi et Hazuki à leur tour. Mais avant qu'elle ne puissent réaliser ce qu'il vient de leur arriver, les filles sentent une présence inquiétante. Une gigantesque ombre menaçante les enveloppe. Puis les filles se rendent compte que quelque chose les attendait... Un énorme monstre, ressemblant à une pieuvre géante, s'approche dangereusement des filles, comme s'il allait les dévorer. Soudain, la voix de Majorika se fait à nouveau entendre depuis un haut-parleur invisible.

\- Les filles, c'est votre dernière chance ! Crie-t-elle. Tout ce qui vient de se produire jusque maintenant fait partie de votre dernier examen. Vous allez devoir vous battre contre le monstre qui se trouve actuellement devant vous, grâce à tout ce que je vous ai appris ! Surtout, vous ne le tuez pas ! Compris ?

\- Les apprenties se regroupent avant d'attaquer, afin de trouver un moyen de neutraliser la pieuvre sans la tuer...

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! On ne peut pas chercher à ta place !

\- Tu peux au moins m'aider, non ?

\- On doit peut-être utiliser un sort de conjuration...

\- Super ! On va lui transpercer les veines pour qu'il y ait du sang qui gicle partout ! Réfléchissez un peu !

\- Ouais, on pourrait... on pourrait...

Mais Dorémi a déjà oublié toutes les explications de Majorika.

\- T'as écouté Majorika, ou pas du tout ?

\- Oui, je l'ai écoutée ! Je te signale au passage que je suis fatiguée à cause de la nuit blanche que je suis en train de passer pour ces foutus examens ! Du coup, j'ai plus de mal à bien réfléchir !

La pieuvre s'approche, puis envoie un coup de tentacule au trio. Elles ont tout juste le temps de se coucher pour l'esquiver.

\- Il va falloir improviser, dit Hazuki.

Les apprenties commencent ensuite à voler n'importe où en balai, et enchaînent les sorts de façon plus ou moins hasardeuse, dans le but de toucher la pieuvre géante, alternant combat rapproché et éclairage. Mais ce monstre ne prend aucun vrai dégât. Les filles persévèrent en utilisant les sorts de téléportation, mais rien n'y fait. Les pauvres filles prennent plusieurs coups en une minute, si bien qu'elles se rendent compte que le monstre est beaucoup trop puissant. En plein vol, Hazuki dit quelque chose à Dorémi. Lorsque cette dernière lui demande de répéter, les deux filles reçoivent une tentacule en pleine figure et sont fracassées contre le sol.

\- Le cercle magique, dit Hazuki, il faut utiliser un cercle magique pour désorienter ce monstre !

\- D'accord, répond Dorémi. Aiko, on va lancer un cercle magique !

\- J'arrive ! Crie Aiko en plein vol.

Elle se dirige ensuite vers ses deux amies.

\- Prêtes, les filles ?

Hazuki et Aiko acquiescent, puis les trois filles lèvent leur baguette, pour les disposer en cercle.

\- Cercle magique !

Un anneau magique lumineux commence à se former autour des trois baguettes magiques, et gagne en puissance et en intensité. Peu après, les apprenties orientent leur cercle vers la pieuvre.

\- Neutralise ce monstre !

Mais à leur grande surprise, le cercle n'obéit pas.

\- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? Se demande Aiko.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond Hazuki.

En réalité, du côté de Dorémi, le cercle magique ne se ferme pas. Pile à l'endroit où elle se trouve, l'anneau crépite et éclate en faisant un bruit de décharge électrique. La pieuvre commence à s'approcher dangereusement des filles, prête à attaquer une dernière fois. Finalement, Dorémi abandonne son cercle et se met à courir vers la pieuvre. L'anneau explose devant ses deux amies, qui sont projetées en arrière. Dorémi pointe sa baguette devant la pieuvre, et crie :

\- Baguette magique, dégomme ce monstre !!!

Un jet de lumière sort de la baguette de Dorémi, et touche le monstre en plein cœur. La pieuvre se paralyse complètement, avant de se désintégrer dans un bruit assourdissant. Tandis que Aiko et Hazuki se relèvent, Dorémi saute de joie.

\- Ouais !! J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi !

En revanche, ni Hazuki, ni Aiko, ont l'air ravies. En particulier Aiko, qui a l'air furieuse. Dorémi ne le remarque d'ailleurs pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce quelle se tourne vers elles.

\- D'accord... On a réussi, se corrige-t-elle.

\- Mais non ! On n'a rien réussi ! Dit Hazuki.

\- Attends... C'est vraiment arrivé, ce que je viens de voir ? Rugit Aiko.

\- Bah quoi ? On a eu la grosse pieuvre, non ?

\- On était censé la NEUTRALISER, pas la désintégrer comme tu viens de le faire ! Je suis sure qu'on a raté l'examen à cause de toi !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Mais oui ! T'aurais du écouter Majorika depuis le début ! Mais comme d'habitude, tu n'en a fais qu'à ta tête ! Bravo, Dorémi ! Ohh... Majorika ne va pas être contente du tout...

Aiko râlera pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'Académie, où Mona et Lisa allaient leur donner leur résultats. Arrivées là, les apprenties constatent que Majorika est déjà partie. En effet, cette dernière en avait assez de voir Dorémi accumuler autant de fautes, et sa grosse bévue pendant le dernier examen l'a fait craquer. Elle est donc repartie chez elle de très mauvaise humeur, sous l'influence de sa bouteille de saké. En revanche, Mona et Lisa étaient cette fois accompagnées de deux charmantes petites sorcières d'une dizaine d'années : Majopi et Majopon. L'une est une jeune fille très extravertie avec des longs cheveux bruns et des yeux bruns, l'autre est une adolescente beaucoup plus calme, avec des cheveux noirs qui descendent jusqu'au bas de la nuque, et dont certaines mèches sont teintes en indigo. Si Majopon a encore une voix enfantine, celle de Majopi semble légèrement plus grave.

\- Alors, les filles ? Comment se sont passés vos examens ? Demande Mona.

\- Bien, madame ! Répondent les apprenties en choeur.

\- Enfin,... Ça dépend pour qui, rajoute Aiko en lançant un regard noir à Dorémi.

\- Malheureusement, vous n'avez pas réussi votre examen à cause de ce que votre copine a fait... annonce tristement Lisa.

Dorémi, honteuse, baisse la tête. Non seulement ses examens se sont mal passés, mais en plus, toutes les apprenties ont raté l'examen final par sa faute.

\- Mais ! Rajoute soudain Mona. Hazuki et Aiko, vous avez toutes les deux réussi les autres examens !

\- Ouais ! Font Aiko et Hazuki en sautant de joie.

\- Vous allez donc recevoir vos récompenses, dit Lisa. Votre certificat d'apprentie de niveau 1, votre boule de cristal, et une version améliorée de votre baguette ! Vous l'avez bien mérité... Majopon !

\- Oui, madame ! Répond-elle.

Majopon se met à courir, et quitte le local pendant quelques instants. Elle revient avec les boules de cristal et les deux certificats, et les donne à Hazuki et Aiko.

\- Tenez, les filles, dit-elle. Et félicitations !

\- Mais,... Lisa, ça veut dire que ces deux petites ont atteint le niveau 2, non ?

\- Tu fais bien de me le rappeler ! Comme l'a dit Mona, vous êtes maintenant des apprenties de niveau 2. Ce qui veut dire qu'il vous faut une nouvelle tenue.

\- Je vais m'en charger, dit Majopi.

\- Bouge pas, je vais chercher ton livre... répond Majopon.

Majopon part chercher un vieux bouquin tout poussiéreux et le donne à sa copine. Il s'agit d'un livre de sortilèges contenant celui qui permet d'augmenter le niveau d'une apprentie.

\- Je dois juste retrouver la bonne page... rajoute Majopi d'une voix douce.

Majopi cherche ensuite la page nécessaire. Ensuite, elle tend son bras devant elle, puis lâche son livre, qui flotte en l'air. Elle met son chapeau de sorcière, se racle la gorge, puis prend une grande inspiration. Ensuite, elle se met à réciter une longue formule magique dans une langue ancienne. Dès les premiers mots, Aiko et Hazuki ressentent les mêmes sensations que lorsqu'elles se sont transformées en sorcières pour la première fois. Puis, une lueur étincelante enveloppe leur corps. Dès que Majopi termine de réciter son incantation, et Aiko et Hazuki cessent aussitôt de luire. Elle découvrent un nouveau costume beaucoup plus élégant que le précédent. La robe évoque toujours une fleur, mais la forme des volants et beaucoup plus circulaire. Il y a aussi du blanc au niveau du col, des gants, des épaules et des bottes, ainsi qu'au bas de la robe. Hazuki a des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- La classe... dit Aiko.

\- Et voilà, dit Mona. Ce sera tout pour vous, les filles.

\- L'armoire-portail vers votre monde se trouve là-bas... rajoute Lisa en désignant une armoire dans le fond du local.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Disent Hazuki et Aiko.

\- Attendez, je vais vous ouvrir, insiste Majopon.

Majopon ouvre la porte de l'armoire. A l'intérieur, il y a la même lumière surnaturelle qu'il y avait dans l'armoire-portail de Majorika.

\- Après vous, les filles.

Hazuki et Aiko disent au revoir aux examinatrices et aux deux jeunes sorcières, puis sautent dans le portail qui les ramènent au monde des humains. Ensuite, Majopi et Majopon quittent le local. Mais Dorémi reste sur place. En effet, elle pense que Mona et Lisa ont oublié de lui donner quelque chose.

\- Euhhh, dites... demande-t-elle. Pourquoi je ne reçois rien, moi ? Et... Pourquoi vous changez pas ma tenue ?

\- Ah, Dorémi... répond Lisa. La réponse est simple.

\- Tu as de nouveau raté tous tes examens, rajoute Mona.

\- A ce moment, Dorémi qui pensait avoir tout réussi, écarquille des yeux, et laisse échapper un très bruyant :

\- QUOI ????

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse demander plus de précision, le portail commence à l'aspirer.

\- Mais... Attendez ! ATTENDEZ !!

Mona et Lisa saluent Dorémi. Après avoir glissé sur plusieurs mètres, cette dernière disparaît dans l'armoire...

 


	7. Une console mystérieuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorémi a de nouveau raté tous ses examens et subi la colère alcoolisée de son mentor. C'est alors qu'Alexandre lui apprend la vérité sur Majorika, puis lui propose de toucher une curieuse console...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient quelques dialogues de Dodo, traduits en français pour des raisons de rythme et de compréhension.
> 
> Il y a aussi un indice quant à la date où cette fic est censée se dérouler, pour les plus curieux...

Dans le monde des humains, il est déjà 5 heures du matin. Après une téléportation interminable, Dorémi atterrit chez Majorika, devant ses deux amies. Le choc est tellement violent que Dorémi perd sa console magique. Alexandre, Aiko et Hazuki se précipitent pour l'aider à se relever. Majorika, hors d'elle, l'attendait.

\- Ca va, Dorémi ? Demande Alexandre. Rien de cassé ?

\- Non... Je crois que ça va, répond-elle. Et Majorika ?

Alexandre ne répond pas. A la place, il affiche une mine inquiète pour Dorémi.

\- Oh, non...

Le groupe se dirige dans le hall d'entrée. Et dès que Majorika, toujours bourrée, voit Dorémi, sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

\- Ah, te voilà ! Vocifère-t-elle en bégayant. Alors comme ça, tu me refais le coup des examens foirés, hein ? Qu'est ce... que.. Qu'est ce que t'as à dire pour ta défense ?

\- Bah... Je,.. Je...

\- Bah voilà, 'fallait s'y attendre ! T'es juste nulle ! Tu sers à rien ! Même ma sœur est meilleure que toi !

\- Arrêtez ça ! Crie Aiko. Vous ne savez même plus ce que vous dites à force de boire !

\- Mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Elle a fait n'importe quoi ! Tu sais quoi, Dorm... Drom... Dorémi ? Tu ne seras jamais une vraie sorcière !

Et voilà. C'est justement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire à Dorémi. Tout d'un coup, Dorémi commence à se sentir sale et toute seule, avant de finalement se mettre à pleurer comme un gros bébé, et de partir en courant de la pâtisserie, en claquant la porte derrière elle. Hazuki essaye désespérément de la rattraper, sans succés. Majorika, de son côté, toujours sous influence de saké, imite grossièrement Dorémi.

\- Petite chialeuse, va !

La réaction d'Aiko ne se fait pas attendre. Elle arrache la bouteille de saké des mains de Majorika, puis la lui lance en pleine tronche. Majorika se retrouve par terre.

\- Ca suffit, les conneries, maintenant ! Hurle Aiko.

\- Oh non, Aiko ! Se lamente Hazuki. Tu... Tu l'as assommée !

\- Attends... Majorika ? Majorika ! Oh, merde !

\- Bon... Je crois que je vais y aller, dit Alexandre en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

Dès qu'il se retrouve dans l'allée, Alexandre voit Dorémi assise en position fœtale contre le portail d'entrée, en train de pleurer toute seule. Bien que Majorika ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait à cause de sa cuite, Dorémi a pris toutes ses paroles au premier degré, et est maintenant complètement découragée. Alexandre décide d'aller la voir.

\- Allons... dit-il. Il ne faut pas de mettre dans cet état...

\- C'est pas juste... se lamente-t-elle. Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi qu'on s'en prend... Je m'étais pourtant si bien entraînée...

\- Chut... Ça va passer.

Dorémi continue de pleurer pendant quelques minutes. Après, Alexandre s'assoit à côté d'elle.

\- Eh bien... On peut dire que Majorika ne mâche pas ses mots...

\- Pfff... Elle l'a fait exprès, j'en suis sure.

\- Tu sais... Il faut que tu saches quelque chose à propos de Majorika...

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle fait comme si de rien n'étais, mais... je connais Majorika depuis des années. Non seulement c'est une vraie langue de vipère colérique et alcoolique, mais en plus... ce n'est même pas une vraie sorcière.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Elle n'a jamais jeté de véritables sorts. Elle s'est juste servie de toi pour ne pas avoir les mains sales. D'ailleurs, j'ai appris que toi et tes amies travaillaient à sa boutique...

\- Oui. On y travaille toutes les trois pour s'acheter des boules magiques.

\- Tiens donc ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est pour ça que Majorika a accepté ton idée de transformer sa boutique en pâtisserie ?

\- Bah oui... Elle n'arrête pas de me le dire.

\- C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça en réalité. Majorika est en fait endettée jusqu'au coup à Majokai. Elle se sert de l'argent que tu gagnes pour rembourser tous ses emprunts. D'ailleurs, pas plus qu'il y a une semaine, je l'ai vue se servir dans la caisse enregistreuse... Ça explique pourquoi y a de l'argent qui disparaît de la caisse...

\- Peut-être ?

\- Et avant, Majorika habitait ici, sur Terre, où elle a été accusée de nombreux délits. Je vais t'en citer quelque uns... Alors... « Escroquerie »... « Détournement de fonds »... « Fraude »... La liste est longue, tu sais. Et si tu rajoutes le simple fait de travailler pour elle à ton âge, elle pourrait maintenant être accusée d'exploitation. Ça fait réfléchir, pas vrai ?

\- Mais alors,... Majorika serait...

\- Une humaine, tu as tout compris. Majorika est en fait Rika Makihatayama. Née en 1931 à Chiba, portée disparue en juin 1990.

\- Juin 1990... Je suis née le 30 juillet de cette année-là.

\- Coïncidence, peut-être ?

Alors ça ! Majorika se servait de Dorémi et de ses trois amies comme complices dans ses magouilles financières. Dorémi n'en revient pas. Mais en même temps, elle se demande comment Oyajide peut en savoir autant sur cette dame.

\- Mais comment vous savez tout ça ?

\- Oh, zut... J'en ai trop dit. Bon... Je vais te révéler mon petit secret. Je suis originaire de Majokai. Je suis même sorcier. Si tu veux devenir une vraie sorcière, tu devrais faire appel à moi. Je peux t'aider.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Je peux même te donner les pouvoirs que tu veux... Tiens, regarde...

Oyajide ouvre son sac, puis en sort sa fameuse console magique. Il le montre à Dorémi. Cette dernière est émerveillée par la lueur qui brille à l'intérieur de la console, mais elle ne se doute pas de la véritable nature de l'objet.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est beau... dit-elle.

\- Grâce à cette console, tu pourras utiliser la magie quand tu veux, ou tu veux et comme tu veux, sans passer d'examens au-dessus de tes vraies capacités. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu la touches avec ta main.

Dorémi hésite. Et si c'était un piège ?

\- Fais-moi confiance, insiste Alexandre. Touche la console, ma petite Dorémi.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Dorémi décide finalement de se lever, pensant que Alexandre ne lui veut aucun mal. Elle place sa main droite à plat sur la console. Tout à coup, Dorémi sent un puissant jet d'énergie entrer dans son bras droit, puis lui parcourir tout le corps,. Sa respiration s'accélère dans sa poitrine, et son cœur, lui, commence à battre plus fort. Dorémi se sent devenir plus forte, plus puissante, plus endurante... Sans que son corps ne change pour autant. Au bout de quelques secondes, cette sensation étrange s'arrête net, lorsque la console se vide entièrement de son faisceau lumineux. Dorémi est stupéfaite. Elle n'avait jamais eu cette sensation, même en se transformant en sorcière.

\- Et voilà. Tes problèmes sont enfin résolus, grâce à moi.

\- Eh bien... répond Dorémi qui se remet de ses émotions. Merci beaucoup, Alexandre.

\- Mais, de rien...

Mais Dorémi se souvient de l'heure tardive, et regarde sa montre. Il est déjà 5 heures 30, et Dorémi est censée se réveiller dans une heure et demie.

\- Bon... Il faut que je rentre, sinon mes parents vont découvrir que j'ai fait le mur.

\- Pas de problème, Dorémi... Tu peux rentrer. Et si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à venir me trouver.

\- D'accord. A bientôt !

\- Au revoir.

 

Dorémi s'en va en courant en direction de sa maison. Elle arrive à 5 heures 45 chez elle. Pour éviter de se faire repérer, elle fait le tour de la maison, puis escalade le mur jusqu'à arriver sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Dodo s'est endormie sur son lit, sous l'apparence de sa maîtresse. Dorémi frappe à la fenêtre. Dodo met quelques secondes à se réveiller, puis dès qu'elle voit Dorémi à la fenêtre, elle reprend aussitôt sa forme normale, et ouvre le loquet.

\- _Voilà... Rentre._

Dorémi enjambe l'appui qui mène à sa chambre. Elle est exténuée, et se dit qu'elle va passer l'heure et quart qu'il lui reste à dormir, au pire juste se reposer dans son lit.

\- Merci, Dodo... dit-elle. Je crois que je vais dormir un peu avant d'aller à l'école...

\- _T'es sure ? Tu dormiras pas beaucoup..._

Dorémi enlève donc son pull, ses chaussettes et son short, et ne porte plus que son débardeur et ses sous-vêtements. Elle aurait pu mettre son pyjama, mais préfère ne pas perdre de temps. Dodo se cache dans l'armoire, puis Dorémi s'allonge dans son lit en mettant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dorémi a un peu froid aux jambes et aux pieds. Elle se met sous sa couverture. Mais finalement, Dorémi n'arrive pas à s'endormir. Sa très courte nuit lui semble longue, très longue... Puis à 7 heures, sa mère rentre dans sa chambre. Elle se rend compte que Dorémi ne dort pas, et que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Tu es déjà réveillée ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Salut, m'man...

Dorémi se lève péniblement, et s'assied dans son lit, complètement épuisée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as, ma louloute ?

\- Je... J'ai pas réussi à m'endormir cette nuit... Je me suis finalement complètement réveillée à 6 heures, et j'ai voulu m'habiller...

\- Houlà... Toi, tu as encore fait une crise d'insomnie.

\- Je crois que oui...

\- Tu te sens capable d'aller à l'école, malgré ça ?

\- Ouais... Je vais pas manquer cette journée pour si peu...

\- D'accord... Si ça va pas, tu me le dis...

Haruka quitte la chambre de sa fille, pour aller se changer. Dorémi souffre occasionnellement d'insomnie, particulièrement lorsqu'elle est stressée avant la nuit. Dans ces cas-là, elle ne dort que très peu, voire pas du tout. Elle a tout essayé pour éviter ça : dormir de l'autre côté de son lit, les pieds vers le mur, ajouter des oreillers, faire des exercices de respiration profonde,... sans succès. Des fois, elle dort à poings fermés, des fois, elle passe une nuit blanche. Mais cette fois, bien entendu, Dorémi ment de nouveau. Lorsque Dorémi est habillée, elle descend les escaliers sans faire attention autour d'elle. Et comme d'habitude, elle glisse et tombe. Le bruit assourdissant de sa chute alerte Pop et Haruka, qui se précipitent vers elle.

\- Dorémi est encore tombée ! Crie Pop.

\- Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal en tombant ? Demande Haruka.

\- Arrêtez d'utiliser ce mot ! Se plaint Dorémi.

Tandis que Haruka s'approche de Dorémi pour essayer de l'aider à se relever, Keisuke, alerté par le bruit, descend les escaliers.

\- C'était quoi, ce bruit ? Demande-t-il.

\- Dorémi a encore glissé dans les escaliers... répond Haruka.

\- Ça va, Dorémi ? Rien de cassé ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Dorémi arrive quand même à se relever, malgré sa cheville tordue. Tout le monde se met à table pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu veux du café, Dorémi ? Lui demande sa mère.

\- Oui...

Dorémi, en s'asseyant, manque de très peu de se gaufrer. Lorsque sa maman lui donne son café, elle le boit à petites gorgées. La pauvre Dorémi a les traits tirés. Keisuke commence à s'inquiéter, car il n'a jamais vu Dorémi dans un état pareil.

\- Ça va, Dorémi ? Lui demande Keisuke.

\- Ouais... répond Dorémi d'une voix presque éteinte.

\- Tu es sure ? T'es blanche comme un linge.

\- Oh, c'est rien... Juste un minuscule coup de barre...

A ce moment, Dorémi manque une deuxième fois de tomber de sa chaise.

\- Dorémi ! S'écrie Pop. Si tu renverses ta tasse sur la moquette, c'est toi qui nettoies !

\- Arrête, Pop...

Après quelques secondes, Dorémi finit par tomber endormie, et sa tête se retrouve dans son assiette.

\- Oh, la face dans la nourriture, commente Pop. J'avais jamais vu ça.

Haruka accourt vers sa fille aînée, puis claque des doigts près de son oreille.

\- Dorémi ? Dorémi, tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi !

\- Que... Quoi ? Répond Dorémi en émergeant.

\- T'es sure que ça va, Dorémi ? Je trouve que tu n'es pas en état d'aller à l'école !

\- Faut que j'y aille, m'man... J'ai un test à passer...

\- Comment ça ?

Dorémi ne répond pas. Elle s'est déjà mise en route vers la sortie.

\- Dorémi ? Reviens ici !

Elle n'écoute pas non plus sa mère. Dix secondes plus tard, elle est partie...

 

 


	8. Premières hallucinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manquant de sommeil, Dorémi est prise d'un mal de tête. Sa migraine finit par devenir si forte qu'elle s'évanouit en classe. Envoyée à l'infirmerie, elle entend une voix démoniaque, puis est prise de visions...

Dorémi, comme d'habitude, file à la gare pour y prendre son train. Mais quelque chose ne va pas. En effet, pendant le trajet, Dorémi commence à ressentir une intense douleur dans son crâne. Elle n'a pas suffisamment dormi, et elle en ressent les premiers symptômes : une migraine. Elle se tient le front en se tordant de douleur, comme si elle avait l'impression d'avoir une charrette qui lui rentre dans le cerveau.

Soudain, elle commence à entendre une voix mystérieuse. Une voix grave, presque inhumaine, qui terrifie Dorémi. Le pire, c'est qu'elle est la seule à l'entendre.

\- Tue Oyajide... répète plusieurs fois la voix.

En plus de cette voix, des bruits inquiétants trottent dans la tête de Dorémi... Une main se pose ensuite sur son épaule.

\- AH ! Crie Dorémi en sursautant.

\- Dorémi... Ce n'est que moi.

Elle remarque que c'est la main de Hazuki. Cette manifestation inquiétante disparaît aussitôt.

\- Je viens d'entendre une drôle de voix, répond Dorémi. Elle arrêtais pas de me dire : « Tue Oyajide... Tue Oyajide... ». Tu l'as entendue, toi ?

\- Euh... Non. J'ai absolument rien entendu de tel.

Hazuki s'assied à côté de Dorémi. Ensuite, elle remarque son état léthargique. C'est sur, Dorémi n'est pas bien.

\- Ça va ? T'es toute pâle.

\- Je... J'ai mal à la tête.

\- Tu veux une aspirine ?

\- Non. Je suis contre ces médicaments-là...

Le reste du trajet se déroule normalement. Lorsque les filles descendent du train, ils rejoignent Aiko dans le hall des pas perdus, puis marchent vers l'école. Sur le chemin, Dorémi a de plus en plus de mal à marcher. Hazuki l'a remarqué, mais elle ne préfère pas ennuyer sa copine. Il faut dire qu'elle et Aiko sont toutes aussi fatiguées, après cette longue nuit passée à Majokai. Aiko se met à bâiller.

\- Wouah... T'es pas trop fatiguée, toi ? Demande Aiko à Hazuki.

\- Ça va encore... J'ai bu un café bien fort avant de partir. Ça me donnera un peu d’énergie.

\- J'ai bu un jus d'orange. Un jus pressé à la main, hein ! Ça a un meilleur effet que le café.

\- Ouais... Mais si tu veux mon avis, je pense que c'est Dorémi qui en aura vraiment besoin...

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

\- Elle a mal à la tête.

Dorémi a de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout. Sa démarche est devenue toute chancelante, comme celle d'un pingouin, et il faut dire que sa cheville n'arrange absolument rien... Un moment, n'en pouvant plus, elle trébuche. Hazuki et Aiko sont obligées de l'aider à marcher jusqu'à la classe. Les filles arrivent en même temps que Onpu. Mais cette dernière les évite et fait semblant de ne pas les écouter. Aiko et Hazuki ne comprennent pas. Pourquoi Onpu est-elle si distante tout d'un coup ? Mais elles ont un problème plus inquiétant : Dorémi n'a pas l'air de se sentir bien, malgré sa bonne volonté. Quand la cloche du début des cours sonne, Aiko rejoint sa classe, tandis que Hazuki se met dans le rang de la classe A, tout en aidant Dorémi à se déplacer. Dans les escaliers, Dorémi manque plusieurs fois de faire une chute. Madame Seki remarque à son tour le sale état de son élève.

\- Tu vas bien, Dorémi ? Lui demande-t-elle.

\- Ouais... répond Dorémi qui est complètement affaiblie.

\- Tu es sure ? Tu ne veux pas aller te reposer à l'infirmerie ?

\- Non, non...

 

Dorémi se dirige ensuite vers son banc, et sort avec difficultés toutes ses affaires d'écoles. Hazuki doit tout de même l'aider à s'installer, pour éviter la catastrophe. Pour une fois, Dorémi tente tant bien que mal de suivre le cours de Madame Seki. Malheureusement, plus la journée avance, plus la migraine de Dorémi empire. Elle a si mal qu'elle a l'impression que sa tête va éclater. Hazuki commence sérieusement à se demander si Dorémi n'est pas en train de développer une tumeur où quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Ça va pas ? Lui demande-t-elle.

\- Ma tête... répond Dorémi en respirant fort. Elle me fait de plus en plus mal...!

A ce moment précis, Dorémi a l'impression d'aller dans plusieurs directions en même temps, puis de perdre le contrôle de son corps. Ensuite, elle commence à avoir une bouffée de chaleur. Sa respiration commence à devenir plus laborieuse, et Dorémi peut sentir son cœur marteler contre sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, dans le fond ? Demande Madame Seki.

\- Euh... Dorémi ne se sent pas bien, madame, répond Hazuki.

Dorémi lève difficilement la tête, alors que sa vue commence à faiblir et se couvrir d'un voile blanc. Lorsqu'elle commence à vaciller sur sa chaise, Madame Seki se rend compte que Dorémi va bientôt tomber dans les vapes. Elle s'approche de son élève.

\- Dorémi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Regarde-moi ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

Directement après, Dorémi tourne de l’œil, s'évanouit, et tombe de sa chaise à la renverse. Madame Seki la rattrape de justesse pour éviter qu'elle se cogne la tête. Hazuki et Tetsuya se précipitent vers elle.

\- Dorémi ! Dorémi, tu m'entends ! Je suis là ! Crie Hazuki, paniquée.

\- Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle a ? se demande Tetsuya.

\- Je crois qu'elle a perdu connaissance... rajoute Madame Seki.

Les autres élèves de la classe se demandent ce qu'il se passe. Il n'avaient jamais vu une petite fille si jeune s'évanouir, surtout Dorémi, réputée pour sa santé de fer. L'institutrice prend le poignet droit de Dorémi pour vérifier son pouls.

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! Se plaint Tetsuya.

\- Non, non ! Ne la bouge surtout pas, Tetsuya ! Vocifère Madame Seki.

\- Mais vous voyez bien qu'elle ne bouge plus !

\- Je vais chercher de l'aide ! Vous deux, vous la surveillez ! Et quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne la déplacez pas !

Madame Seki court vers l'infirmerie pour appeler Mademoiselle Yuki et lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Cinq minutes plus tard, Dorémi se réveille, pile au moment où l'infirmière arrive.

\- Dorémi... C'est moi, Hazuki.

\- Que... qu'est ce que... que...

\- Dorémi, tu me vois ? Demande Mademoiselle Yuki.

Dorémi parle de façon incompréhensible, comme si elle était sous l'influence d'une drogue puissante.

\- Viens, Dorémi... On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Tetsuya et Hazuki prennent Dorémi par les épaules et les jambes, et l'emmènent à l'infirmerie avec Mademoiselle Yuki. Madame Seki, pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien, décide de les suivre. Et quelques secondes plus tard, Dorémi est à l'infirmerie. Tetsuya et Hazuki la couchent sur le lit. Directement après, Dorémi s'évanouit de nouveau. Cette fois, c'est comme si elle dormait. Bien qu'il l'embête souvent, Tetsuya est sincèrement mort de trac pour Dorémi. Madame Seki retourne voir sa classe, qui tente désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Elle ramène le calme, puis explique la situation, avant de décider de donner quartier libre à tous ses élèves. La classe B, où Aiko se trouve, est informée de la situation directement après. Avant de repartir, Tetsuya décide d'écrire rapidement un mot pour elle. Un mot d'excuses, selon ses propres termes.

 

_Dorémi, j'espère que tu me pardonneras d'être parti sans payé ton paquet de bonbons le mois dernier. J'espère aussi que tu me pardonneras de t'avoir appelée Doraemon. Je sais que ça te plaisais pas. Je faisais ça pour que tu fasses un peu attention à moi, parce que je t'aime bien._

_Tetsuya_

_P.S. : J'ai laissé 5000 yens pour toi et tes potes._

 

Comme promis, il sort 5000 yens de sa poche, les pose sur la table de chevet à côté du lit de Dorémi, et s'en va, tout penaud.

 

13 heures 30. Dorémi dort toujours à l'infirmerie. De son côté, Mademoiselle Yuki est sur sa machine à café, et en prépare un pour Dorémi. Ensuite, elle entend des mouvements brefs provenant du lit de Dorémi. Puis un léger gémissement. Elle comprend ce qui se passe : Dorémi se réveille pour de bon.

\- Où est ce que je suis ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Ah... Tu es réveillée, constate Mademoiselle Yuki. Tu vas mieux ?

\- Un peu mieux, ouais... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu t'es évanouie ce matin, pendant le premier cours.

Dorémi n'a plus mal à la tête. Mais maintenant, elle sent des espèces de fourmillements très désagréables dans ses mains, qui sont complètement paralysées.

\- Mademoiselle ? Je ne peux plus bouger mes mains...

\- Rassure-toi, tu pourras à nouveau bouger tes doigts d'ici quelques minutes. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

\- Ouais... Je me souviens que j'étais en classe.

\- Qu'est ce que tu avais ? Tu t'en souviens aussi ?

\- Un peu, ouais... J'avais mal à la tête depuis le début de la journée, puis pendant le cours, j'ai commencé à avoir très chaud, et j'ai eu des vertiges. Et après, plus rien.

Après une bonne minute, Dorémi peut à nouveau bouger ses mains et ses doigts. Elle réalise ensuite qu'elle a froid, et commence à trembler comme une feuille en se tenant les épaules.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Oui... Très froid.

Mademoiselle Yuki se rapproche de Dorémi, et lui tend une tasse de café bien chaude.

\- Tiens, bois ça... Ça va te réchauffer un peu. Je vais vérifier si tes fonctions vitales sont normales pendant ce temps...

Dorémi a une très grande soif. Elle décide donc de boire son café directement, mais celui est très chaud. Après une petite gorgée, elle se ravise. Mademoiselle Yuki active le thermomètre électronique pour mesurer la température du corps de Dorémi.

\- Bon... Ta température est normale...

Ensuite, l'infirmière enfile son stéthoscope.

\- Maintenant, il faut que j'écoute ton cœur et tes poumons...

\- OK, allez-y...

Mademoiselle Yuki pose le stéthoscope sur la poitrine de Dorémi. Tout va bien, son cœur bat normalement. Ensuite, elle pose le stéthoscope dans le dos de Dorémi.

\- Bien... Respire profondément, s'il-te-plaît...

Dorémi prend une grande inspiration, puis expire. Les poumons vont bien aussi... Il ne reste plus qu'à mesurer la pression artérielle. Mademoiselle Yuki sort son tensiomètre et applique le brassard gonflable sur le bras droit de Dorémi.

\- Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? Demande Dorémi

\- Environ quatre heures. Tetsuya t'a laissé un peu d'argent et un mot pour toi avant de partir... Le pauvre, tu aurais du voir sa tête. Ça se voyait qu'il était dévasté...

Dorémi tourne la tête. Elle découvre qu'effectivement, il y a le fameux mot de Tetsuya, ainsi que 5000 yens, rien que pour elle. Pendant ce temps, Mademoiselle Yuki presse de façon répétée la poire du tensiomètre, ce qui fait légèrement gonfler le brassard, en exerçant une pression sur l'avant-bras de Dorémi. Lorsqu'elle a une indication précise de la tension de Dorémi, elle désactive le brassard.

\- Humm... Ta tension est encore très basse. Tu vas devoir te reposer encore un peu.

Ensuite, Dorémi sent son estomac gargouiller. Le bruit qui est entendu en conséquence l'embarrasse légèrement.

\- Excusez-moi, je crève la dalle...

\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à manger ?

\- Bah... Oui, pourquoi pas ?

\- D'accord. Je vais te laisser toute seule ici le temps que je revienne... Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Non, non... Un bête sandwich suffira.

\- Comme tu veux. J'arrive tout de suite.

\- A tout à l'heure...

Mademoiselle Yuki quitte l'infirmerie en refermant la porte derrière elle. Dorémi ne préfère pas bouger de son lit. Pour une fois qu'on lui donne l'occasion de se reposer à l'école... Et elle a récupéré une bonne partie du sommeil qu'elle a perdu la nuit dernière. Dorémi décide ensuite de se tourner vers le mot de Tetsuya. Le papier sur lequel le mot a été écrit est replié en quatre sur lui-même. Par curiosité, Dorémi décide de le prendre et de le déplier. Puis elle lit attentivement la lettre. Trois mots en particulier retiennent son attention : « Je t'aime bien. ». Et c'est Tetsuya qui lui a écrit ça. Sur le coup, Dorémi a du mal à y croire. Mais finalement, elle se dit qu'il a eu un cas de conscience en la voyant s'évanouir devant toute la classe. Enfin, du moment qu'il ne l’appelle plus « Doraemon », ça ira pour elle... Dorémi pose le mot sur la table de chevet. Ensuite, pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passe plus rien. Soudain, Dorémi commence à entendre une nouvelle fois la voix mystérieuse qui l'avait ennuyée dans le train.

\- Tue Oyajide... Tue cet homme... répète cette voix.

\- Qui est-ce qui me parle ? S'écrie Dorémi, qui panique.

Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là. Des boules de lumière blanche se mettent à tourner autour de Dorémi. La pauvre fille ne comprend pas, et est de plus en plus terrifiée. Puis soudain, une version miniature d'Alexandre s'approche d'elle.

\- Attrape-le... Attrape-le...

Dorémi pense qu'elle risque la mort si elle n'obéit pas à cette voix. Elle décide donc de saisir le mini-Alexandre avec sa main. Son poing reste fermé pendant quelques secondes. Mais lorsqu'elle l'ouvre, Alexandre a disparu. Dorémi est terrorisée. Elle sent son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer, et son estomac se contracte.

\- Tu as peur...

\- Arrêtez ça ! Crie Dorémi.

Soudain, Dorémi commence à voir une ombre menaçante avec des yeux et une bouche démoniaques s'approcher d'elle.

\- Tu va devenir un monstre...

\- Arrêtez, bon sang ! ARRÊTEZ !!

Les images que Dorémi voit dans sa tête sont de plus en plus terrifiantes. En plus de voir l'ombre monstrueuse qui bouge de plus en plus près d'elle, elle commence à se voir aussi en train de se noyer sous l'eau. Cette fois, Dorémi craque.

\- NOOOOOOONNNNNN !!!! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !!! ALLEZ-VOUS EN !!!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!

Mademoiselle Yuki rentre pile à ce moment, et découvre Dorémi en train de hurler comme une possédée et de se débattre dans son lit. Bien entendu, elle est toujours normale. Mademoiselle Yuki se précipite vers elle.

\- Dorémi, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lui demande-t-elle.

\- Cette voix ! Crie Dorémi. Elle me harcèle depuis ce matin ! Elle va me rendre folle ! Complètement folle !!!

\- Dorémi, calme-toi ! Je suis là... Je t'ai ramené à manger.

Dorémi n'en peux plus. Depuis hier, elle ne lui arrive plus rien de bon. Mademoiselle Yuki, malgré tout, lui a ramené un sandwich jambon-fromage, et une barre chocolatée.

\- Tiens, il faut que tu manges, dit-elle.

Dorémi saisit la barre chocolatée et la mange précipitamment. Peu après, elle s'est complètement calmée... Mademoiselle Yuki essaye vraiment de comprendre ce qu'il arrive à Dorémi, comme si elle avait déjà vu quelque chose de similaire...

 


	9. Des photos suspectes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pendant que Dorémi se repose à l'infirmerie, ses trois amies sont convoquées dans le bureau du directeur à cause d'une série de photos. Lorsque Dorémi est mise au courant, elle accuse Onpu d'avoir pris les photos. Dorémi enchaîne ensuite les caprices, jusqu'à s'en prendre avec Hazuki...

Les cours sont suspendus depuis ce matin. Il faut dire que ce qui était arrivé à Dorémi a plombé le moral de toute la classe. En revanche, il y a une élève qui attendait un moment pareil avec impatience. Et cette élève, c'est Reika. En effet, Kaori a réuni suffisamment de photos des filles. Cet après-midi, les deux filles se sont données rendez-vous derrière les toilettes.

\- Alors, Kaori ? Demande Reika. Tu me montres tes photos ?

\- Oui, Reika !

Kaori ouvre sa sacoche et en sort cinq photos développées. Sur chacune d'entre elle, on voit Dorémi, Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu, au travail à la pâtisserie. Pire encore, la dernière montre trois des quatres employées en tenue de sorcière ! Oyajide n'est donc pas le seul à avoir espionné le trio. Kaori a pris une bonne centaine de photos sur le lieu de travail des filles, et les cinq qui ont été développées ici ne sont qu'une infime partie de son « travail de journaliste ». Reika regarde attentivement les photos.

\- Oh... Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Des jeunes filles qui vendent des petits gâteaux ? Se dit-elle.

\- J'ai passé au moins trois semaines à prendre toutes ces photos. Et devine quoi ? Aucun membre du personnel enseignant n'est au courant de cette histoire. Et selon les dernières rumeurs, Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko seraient des sorcières ! La dernière photo est une preuve, image à l'appui !

Reika regarde la photo en question.

\- Kaori, ma chère... Tu as beaucoup trop d'imagination, sais-tu... Les sorcières, ça n'existe pas. Mais le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que leur tenue sur cette photo est MOCHE !

\- Mais réfléchit un peu... Ces trois filles t'ont donné une sale réputation ces derniers temps, pas vrai ?

\- Tout à fait ! Je peux utiliser ces photos, hormis la dernière, pour faire chanter les filles... Comme ça, elles n'oseront plus---

Reika ne termine pas sa phrase, car elle a une bien meilleure idée, beaucoup plus fourbe, en tête...

\- Ohhhh.... fait-elle.

\- Houlà... Tu viens d'avoir une idée !

\- Une brillante idée, même ! Kaori, je peux t'emprunter toutes les photos ?

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Suis-moi chez le CPE, tu vas comprendre...

Reika prend donc les photos et se dirige vers le bâtiment principal avec Kaori, son éternel faire-valoir.

Il est maintenant 14 heures 30. De leur côté, Hazuki et Aiko attendent toujours des nouvelles de Dorémi. Aiko marche en tournant en cercle, puis donne un coup de pied dans un caillou. Hazuki, elle, est assise sur un banc. Masaru, informé qu'elle était paniqué à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Dorémi, s'est joint à elle. Masaru et l'autre ami très proche de Hazuki. Hormis Dorémi, c'est la seule personne à laquelle Hazuki ose se confier. Hazuki a même fini par en tomber amoureuse, grâce à la gentillesse et la tendresse qu'il montre à son égard. Depuis, elle sort très souvent avec lui. Et dès que l'un a un problème, l'autre est là pour le rassurer.

\- Mon dieu... dit Hazuki. Je suis terriblement inquiète pour Dorémi. J'espère qu'elle va bien.

\- Je suis sure qu'elle va bien, répond Masaru. Si c'était si grave, on l'aurait envoyé à l'hôpital...

\- Je sais, mais... Dorémi est un peu comme toi. C'est ma meilleure amie, ma confidente...

\- Hé, Hazuki. Il faut pas te mettre dans cet état... Je trouve que tu stresses énormément pour rien...

Masaru adresse un léger sourire à sa petite amie... Lui et Hazuki se mettent à rire.

\- Voilà ton instit', Hazuki... dit Aiko. Je crois qu'on va enfin savoir si Dorémi va bien...

\- Oh, dieu merci...

En effet, Madame Seki s'approche du groupe. D'ailleurs, cette dernière semble les chercher depuis longtemps.

\- Hazuki ? Aiko ? Vous pouvez me suivre, s'il-vous-plaît ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Maintenant ? Demande Aiko.

\- Maintenant.

\- Euhhh... D'accord, on vous suit.

Hazuki et Aiko suivent Madame Seki vers le bâtiment principal. Mais Aiko se demande toujours pourquoi elle et Hazuki doivent suivre Madame Seki, d'autant plus que cette dernière n'est même pas sa prof. Pendant le trajet, elle demande des explications.

\- Euhh... Qu'est ce qui se passe, m'dame ? On a fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, répond Madame Seki. Mais le directeur voulait vous voir.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

\- On a découvert des photos dans lesquelles vous apparaissez... Et il nous semble que vous êtes un peu jeune pour travailler...

Aiko et Hazuki blêmissent. Elles espèrent que les photos n'ont pas été prises là où elles pensent !

\- Travailler ? Mais... J'vois pas d'quoi vous parler !

\- A la limite, si vous travaillez réellement là-bas, je m'en fiche. Mais il faut juste régler cette histoire avec le directeur et le CPE.

\- Le... CPE ???

C'est bien ce qu'il leur semblait. L'information comme quoi les filles travaillent pour Majorika est passée chez les hautes autorités, même le CPE. C'est sur... Elle risquent le renvoi définitif, connaissant le tempérament explosif du conseiller d'éducation. Il faudrait un miracle pour que le directeur réussisse à le calmer. Sur le chemin, Aiko et Hazuki réfléchissent à une histoire fausse à inventer pour pouvoir échapper à une lourde punition. Une bonne minute plus tard, les filles se trouvent devant la porte du bureau du directeur. Madame Seki appuye sur la sonnette. Le voyant vert situé à côté de l'inscription « Entrez » s'allume, et Madame Seki ouvre la porte. Aiko et Hazuki rentrent dans le bureau, où le directeur et le CPE les attendait.

\- Ah ! Enfin ! Vocifère le CPE.

Onpu était déjà là. Elle se tourne vers les deux filles, et leur lance un regard noir. Hazuki et Aiko paniquent. Onpu aurait-elle tout déballé au directeur ? Ou alors, a-t-elle envoyé personnellement les photos ? Elles ne savent pas. Une fois les trois filles réunies, elle s'assoient devant le bureau du directeur. Madame Seki se tient juste à côté du bureau.

\- Bien... commence le CPE. Les filles, il m'a été rapporté que vous travaillez dans une entreprise. Et que vous gagnez de l'argent. Je vous rappelle à toutes les trois que vous n'avez que 9 ou 10 ans, soit absolument PAS l'âge d'avoir un travail, surtout après l'école.

\- Mais... de quoi vous parlez ? Demande Aiko.

Le CPE hausse la voix.

\- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle ! Les élèves qui dissimulent des histoires pour ne pas avoir les mains sales, croyez-moi, ça me connaît !

\- Mais c'est quoi ces accusations ? On ne travaille pas, je vous le jure ?

\- Tu me jures que toi et tes amies ne travaillez pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Sur la tête de ta mère ?

\- Oui.

\- Le CPE, malgré ce qu'il laisse entendre, ne croit pas un mot de ce que dit Aiko. Il ouvre une tiroir, et balance les photos de Kaori sur son bureau. A ce point, on dirait un véritable interrogatoire de police.

\- Et ça ? C'est quoi ? Crie le CPE.

\- Le directeur, sentant que le CPE est en train de s'énerver, veut intervenir.

\- Euh... Je---

\- Laissez-moi faire. Je vous signale, les filles, que vous apparaissez toutes les trois sur ces photos, avec cette petite peste de Dorémi Harukaze. Et sur l'un des clichés, vous portez des déguisements bien compromettants !

Le CPE, qui tremble d'énervement, montre du doigt la photo où les filles apparaissent dans leur costume d'apprentie.

\- Alors ? Vous voilà, comme vous le dites si bien, dans la M-quatre-astérisques, pas vrai ?

\- Koshien, essaye de te calmer, demande le directeur.

\- J'ai dit : laissez-moi faire !

\- Le CPE se retourne vers les filles.

\- Maintenant, vous allez arrêter de me prendre toutes les trois pour un con, et me dire la vérité, tout de suite.

Les filles hésitent pendant quelques secondes. Elles n'ont pas le choix, elles vont devoir révéler qu'elles travaillent pour une grenouille parlante. Quand soudain...

\- C'était la dernière fête d'anniversaire de Dorémi, dit Hazuki. On s'était déguisées en sorcières, ce jour-là. Toutes les photos ont été prises ce jour-là.

\- Ah oui ? C'est bien la vérité, ce que tu me dis, Hazuki ?

\- C'est la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité.

\- Et comment je peux en être sur ?

\- Allons, Koshien... Si ce n'est qu'une simple fête d'anniversaire, il n'y a rien à leur reprocher...

\- Peut-être. Mais c'est quand même suspect que des photos privées se soient retrouvées ici par miracle ! Relayées par la présidente du journal de l'école, en plus ! Je suis sur et certain que ces demoiselles nous cachent quelque chose. Et je---

\- Koshien, arrête s'il-te-plaît, ordonne calmement le directeur. Tu devrais aller prendre l'air le temps de te calmer. Tu as l'air bien surmené aujourd'hui.

Devant tant de politesse, le CPE ne peut qu'obéir à son supérieur. Ce dernier sait que s'il reste ici, la discussion finira par mal tourner.

\- Bon... D'accord.

Le CPE se dirige vers la porte de sortie.

\- Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec vous trois, c'est clair ? On en reparlera une autre fois !

\- Koshien !

Cette fois, le CPE comprend qu'il dépasse les bornes. Il passe précipitamment le pas de la porte, puis ferme derrière lui. Grâce à Hazuki, et sans que ni le directeur, ni Madame Seki, le sachent, le groupe est peut-être sauvé.

\- Vous nous croyez, monsieur le directeur ? Demande Hazuki.

\- Mais oui, les filles, je vous crois. Nous voulions juste nous assurer qu'il ne se passait rien de mal de votre côté... Vous avez toutes mes excuses de vous avoir dérangé pour si peu...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, monsieur le directeur, rajoute Aiko.

\- Ce sera tout, vous pouvez repartir.

Les trois filles se lèvent, puis se dirigent vers la porte, avec Madame Seki.

\- Au revoir, monsieur le directeur, disent-elle en chœur.

\- Bonne journée, répond-t-il.

Et le directeur se retrouve à nouveau tout seul dans son bureau. De son côté, Madame Seki ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

\- Ben ça ! Se déguiser en sorcière le jour de sa fête d'anniversaire... dit-elle en riant. Cette fille m'étonnera toujours, décidément...

\- Tant que vous en parlez... Dorémi est toujours à l'infirmerie ? demande Hazuki.

\- Oui... Elle s'est d'ailleurs réveillée il y a une heure.

Madame Seki repart de son côté, tandis que les filles décident de se rendre à l'infirmerie, en discutant de leur avenir sur leur chemin.

\- Bon... les filles, on a eu très, très chaud aux fesses, dit Aiko. A partir de maintenant, il va falloir se tenir à carreaux.

\- Ça va pas être facile, rajoute Hazuki. Le bouche-à-oreille a eu un trop bon effet sur la pâtisserie.

\- Eh bien... On limitera juste notre com', voilà !

Onpu n'a pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis le début de l'interrogatoire. En fait, elle semble couver une bonne grosse colère.

\- Ça va, Onpu ? Demande Aiko.

\- Oui, ça va bien ! Répond-elle sans regarder Aiko. Vous allez tout expliquer à Dorémi, j'imagine ?

\- Bah... Oui, répond Hazuki.

\- Pfff... Je suis sure qu'elle va encore dire que c'est moi qui vous a espionné.

\- Mais non, répond Aiko. On va calmement lui expliquer la situation, et tout se passera très bien ! J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est la petite brune à lunettes qui est tout le temps avec Tamaki qui a fait ça... Elle s'appelle comment, encore ?

\- Kaori ? Répond Hazuki.

\- Voilà ! C'est sans doute elle.

La cloche sonne la fin des cours. Il est 15 heures 30. Les filles partent chercher Dorémi à l'infirmerie. Hazuki est tellement soulagée de la voir réveillé et complètement rétablie qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui faire un petit câlin. Une fois mises en route vers la gare, les filles expliquent à Dorémi la situation : la convocation chez le dirlo, les photos, le mensonge de Hazuki,... Elles pensaient vraiment que Dorémi se montrerait compréhensive... Mais à leur grande surprise, elle le prend plutôt mal, et s'énerve.

\- Attendez... s'exclame Dorémi. Vous êtes en train de me dire que quelqu'un nous a pris en photo sans qu'on s'en rende compte ? Et que Madame Seki a vu les photos ?

\- Pas seulement elle, répond Aiko. Le directeur et le CPE les ont vues aussi !

\- C'est pas vrai, je le crois pas... Comment ces photos se sont retrouvées là, hein ? Onpu ?

Onpu ne répond pas. Elle ne tourne même pas son regard.

\- Hé ! Je te parle !

\- Arrête cinq minutes, vocifère Aiko. Onpu apparaît sur presque toutes les photos ! C'est impossible qu'elle ait pu les prendre !

\- Et si elle avait engagé quelqu'un pour nous espionner ?

Cette fois, Onpu en a assez. Dorémi lui cherche vraiment des noises, aujourd'hui !

\- Et voilà ! Je le savais que ça allais me retomber dessus ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi que t'accuses dès qu'il y a un problème, hein ? Tu veux que je sorte de mes gonds, ou quoi ?

\- C'est ça ! Fais semblant d'être contrariée ! T'as même pas osé m'avouer que tu étais une apprentie hier soir !

\- Mais je ne suis pas apprentie !!

\- Ouais, mon œil !

\- Dis, Dorémi ? S'écrie Aiko. T'as décidé de faire ta gamine, aujourd'hui, ou quoi ?

\- Mais, c'est elle qui est en train de foutre la dynamique de groupe en l'air !

\- Hé ! C'est pas parce que tu as fait un malaise ce matin que ça te donne tous les droits ! Alors, on se calme !

Pendant le trajet, Dorémi fusille Onpu du regard plusieurs fois, mais cette dernière s'efforce à ne pas la fixer.

\- P'tite emmerdeuse... marmonne Onpu dans ses dents.

\- Dis ? Je t'ai entendu, hein !

\- LA FERME !

Dorémi ne dira plus rien avant d'arriver à la gare. Lorsque le groupe arrive dans le hall des pas perdus de la gare, Onpu s'éloigne de son côté.

\- Tu vas où ? Lui demande sèchement Dorémi.

\- A Tokyo ! Répond Onpu. J'ai une séance photo à faire ce soir !

\- Ah non, hein ! T'avais promis de nous aider !

\- Si tu veux mon avis, je préfère mille fois être photographiée en petite tenue que de me faire insulter pendant trois heures. Alors, ciao !

Et Onpu se dirige précipitamment vers le quai où doit venir le train menant à Tokyo. Dorémi est persuadé que Onpu prépare quelque chose...

\- Sale pourriture de petite crâneuse de starlette de discount de---

\- J'peux savoir pourquoi tu t'en prends à Onpu comme ça ? Demande Aiko. C'est pas du tout ton genre !

\- Parce qu'elle nous cache quelque chose ! Répond Dorémi.

\- Mais... Réfléchis cinq secondes : qu'est ce que tu veux qu'elle nous cache, hein ?

\- Euh...

\- Bah voilà, rien du tout ! Et maintenant, en route ! Notre train part dans cinq minutes !

Aiko et Hazuki se dirigent vers le quai pour prendre le train vers Chiba. Incapable de se défendre verbalement, Dorémi reste clouée sur place... avant de se mettre à piquer une grosse crise.

\- GRRRRR !!! Peuh ! Peuh ! Peuh !

\- Je savais qu'elle allait faire ça... marmonne Aiko.

Alors que Dorémi continue de chouiner en plein milieu du hall de la gare, Aiko se retourne.

\- Dorémi, merde ! Tu veux nous faire rater notre train, ou quoi ?

\- Non !

\- Alors, ramène tes miches ici au lieu de chialer !!

\- Non ! Je veux pas !

\- Dorémi !

\- Non, non, non, non, non !! Non !!! NON !!!!

\- Dorémi, ne m'oblige pas à aller te chercher !

\- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!

Aiko ne se laisse pas faire plus longtemps. Elle et Hazuki décident d'entraîner Dorémi de force jusqu'au train.

\- AU SECOURS !!! ON ME KIDNAPPE !!! hurle Dorémi.

Elle aura beau continuer son caprice, quitte à se faire remarquer auprès de nombreux passagers, rien n'y fait. Ses deux amies ne la lâchent plus. Deux minutes plus tard, le train est parti. Les trois filles se sont assises, mais ne s'adressent pas la parole pendant le trajet. Dorémi boude, Hazuki lit un livre sans vouloir être dérangée, et Aiko est de trop mauvaise humeur pour dire quoi que ce soit. Par ailleurs, Dorémi n'arrête pas de lancer des regards noirs à Aiko. Au début, cette dernière l'ignore, mais elle finit par dire calmement :

\- Arrête de me lancer ce regard de tueur, Dorémi. Tu ne nous a pas laissé le choix.

 

Dans sa boutique, Majorika attend péniblement ses employées. Elle s'est réveillée à 13 heures avec une gueule de bois, qui n'est toujours pas partie trois heures plus tard. Alors qu'elle jette un cachet d'aspirine dans son verre d'eau, elle entend les filles arriver. Mais elle constate que Onpu n'est pas là.

\- Où est Onpu ? Demande Majorika.

\- Elle sera pas là aujourd'hui, répond Aiko. Elle doit se rendre à Tokyo pour passer une séance photo.

\- Une séance photo, mon œil ! Répond Dorémi.

\- Écrase !!! lui hurle Aiko.

\- Ah !! Ne criez pas, s'il-vous-plaît, j'ai un de ces maux de crâne...

\- Bon,... Majorika, l'heure n'est plus à la rigolade, rajoute Hazuki. On s'est fait prendre en photo ici même, et le directeur a tout vu.

Majorika bondit et panique.

\- Quoi ?? Mais ça veut dire... qu'ils sont au courant que vous travaillez ici ?

\- Pas tout à fait... J'ai fait croire à une fête d'anniversaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, on doit désormais faire profil bas...

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai... Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problèmes ! Tenez, j'ai eu un coup de fil d'Alexandre ce matin-même. Il m'a dit qu'il était malade, et qu'il ne savait pas venir pendant quelques jours--- Aïe ! Oh, bon sang !...

\- Et voilà ! râle Aiko. Cette journée ne pouvait pas mieux se terminer !

\- Arrête de hurler ! Se plaint Majorika.

 

Ce soir, une quantité suffisante de clients se pointe à la pâtisserie. Si l'ambiance est à la fête dans le restaurant, on ne peut vraiment pas en dire autant dans la cuisine. A cause de l'absence inopinée d'Onpu, les filles ont un mal fou à s'organiser correctement, et finissent par se chamailler, en particulier Dorémi et Aiko.

\- Tu vas suivre ce bouquin à la fin ? Crie Dorémi.

\- Merde, Dorémi ! Si tu continues de me déranger, on va finir par complètement rater ce clafoutis ! Répond Aiko et jetant violemment sa spatule sur la table.

\- Mais, ils disent qu'il faut mettre trois œufs, alors on en met trois !

\- Et moi je te dis que c'est beaucoup trop et qu'il en faut seulement deux !

A ce moment, Dorémi arrache le livre de recettes des mains d'Aiko.

\- Bon, ça suffit ! Donne-moi ce bouquin, ou on aura jamais fini !

Aiko tente de reprendre le livre, mais Dorémi résiste. Bientôt, les deux filles se battent pour reprendre le bouquin, qui commence à se déchirer.

\- Dorémi, rends-moi ça !

\- Non !

\- Rends-moi ça, je te dis !!

\- NON !!

\- Rends... moi... CA !!!!

Soudain, Dorémi tire un coup trop fort, trébuche, et tombe en arrière, emportant le saladier rempli de pâte à gâteau dans sa chute. Elle se retrouve par terre. Le saladier se renverse sur le sol, et Dorémi reçoit des projections de pâte sur les bras et le visage. Aiko reste complètement figée, dégoûtée par ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Ah, bravo ! Râle Majorika. J'espère que tu vas nettoyer tout ce bazar, Dorémi !

\- Pourquoi moi ? C'est cette folle-furieuse qui m'a fait faire ça !

Aiko en a assez. Elle explose et se met à crier sur Dorémi.

\- FOLLE-FURIEUSE ??? C'est toi qui nous casse les pieds depuis hier soir !!! Regarde ! Regarde-moi ça ! Deux heures de travail foutus en l'air à cause de tes conneries !!

\- Et voilà ! Fallait s'y attendre ! C'est toujours à moi qu'on s'en prend !

\- Mais oui, bien sur ! Pas plus tard qu'il y a une heure, tu accusais Onpu d'avoir envoyé ces fichues photos, et maintenant, tu te plains d'être soi-disant accusée à tort ?

\- Mais ça se voyait à sa tronche qu'Onpu avait envoyé les photos !!

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi, Dorémi. Je pense que même si elle a dit qu'elle allait à une séance photo, Onpu est tout simplement partie parce qu'elle en avait marre de toi et de tes délires paranoïaques !

Dorémi ne sait plus quoi dire. Elle se tourne vers Hazuki, qui s'est faite oublier, et est plongée dans la lecture d'un livre.

\- Hazuki, dis quelque chose ! Allez ! Parle !

Aucune réponse. Dorémi est de plus en plus agacée.

\- Hazuki ! T'es censée me défendre !

\- Pour l'instant, j'ai vraiment pas envie, répond calmement Hazuki.

\- Dis ! Si t'as un truc à me dire, tu me le dis en face, au lieu de parler à ton bouquin !

Contre toute attente, Hazuki répond en regardant Dorémi droit dans les yeux.

\- Et bien, je vais te le dire en face : tu commences sérieusement à nous taper sur le système à toutes les deux. Alors, un conseil : tiens-toi à carreaux jusqu'à la fin du service. Maintenant, je te prierais de ne plus me déranger dans ma lecture !

\- Tu vois, Dorémi ? Rajoute Aiko. Si même Hazuki s’énerve, c'est qu'il y a vraiment un problème avec toi !

Dorémi n'en revient pas. Même Hazuki lui en veut pour une raison qui lui semble minime. Pile à ce moment, elle commence à entendre de nouveau la voix mystérieuse de ce matin.

\- Ne te laisse pas faire...

Mais cette fois, Dorémi n'a plus peur de cette voix. Au contraire, elle pense maintenant qu'elle est rassurante.

\- Pfff... Tu fais chier...

\- Pardon ? répond brusquement Hazuki.

Dorémi se tourne vers Hazuki avec un regard de tueur sans lui répondre.

\- Dorémi ? J'ai bien entendu ce que tu viens de me dire ?

\- Ouais ! Et je te le dis haut et fort : Tu fais chier !!

Offensée, Hazuki se lève de sa chaise et hausse la voix.

\- Écoute, Dorémi. J'estime encore avoir le droit de te faire comprendre que tu dépasses les bornes ! Parce que un moment, il faut savoir dire stop ! C'est pas parce que je suis ton amie que je peux te laisser faire n'importe quoi !

\- Je te rappelle qu'en tant qu'amie, tu m'as fait la promesse de ne jamais me laisser tomber ! Et là, maintenant, c'est un peu ce que t'es en train faire. Ça te plairais de ne plus avoir d'amis du tout ?

\- Dorémi, ça suffit ! Arrête ! Je vais finir par me mettre en colère !!

\- Toi, te mettre en colère ? Une personne aussi attardée que toi ?

\- DOREMI !! Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça ! hurle Aiko.

C'était effectivement le mot qu'il ne fallait pas dire. S'il y a bien un truc qui met Hazuki dans tous ses états, c'est qu'on l'insulte. Cette dernière reste muette pendant quelques secondes, avant de se diriger vers l'endroit ou elle a posé son sac.

\- J'en ai marre, dit-elle sur un ton excédé. Je me casse.

\- Oh, tu vas encore fuir, comme d'habitude ? Tu vas t'enfermer chez toi et pleurer dans les jupes de ta maman ? Ta maman qui veut que tu fasses tout ce qu'elle a pas pu faire étant gosse, c'est ça ?

Hazuki ne répond pas. Elle reprend précipitamment toutes ses affaires, se met à renifler comme si elle pleurait et se dirige vers la sortie sans se retourner.

\- Hé, t'es sourde ou quoi ?... Hé !!!

Plus Dorémi lui crie dessus, plus Hazuki hâte le pas, avant de finalement sortir en courant et en pleurant. Aiko essaye de la rattraper, tandis que des clients voient Hazuki sortir en courant de la pâtisserie dans un sale état. Mais Aiko ne parvient pas à la rattraper; lorsqu'elle met les pieds dehors, Hazuki a disparu. Aiko retourne furieusement dans la cuisine, bien décidée à régler ses comptes avec Dorémi.

\- Je suppose que t'es fière de toi, Dorémi ! On a perdu une autre employée à cause de toi ! T'es qui pour insinuer que Hazuki serait autiste ? Le respect, tu connais ?

\- Parce que tu crois que se mettre à deux contre moi comme ça, c'est me respecter, peut-être ?

\- Dorémi, tu vas aller t'excuser auprès de Hazuki. Maintenant.

\- Hors de question.

\- Maintenant, je te dis !

\- Non, non et non ! C'est elle qui doit s'excuser !

\- Dorémi, tu veux que je te traîne par les cheveux jusque là ?

\- Ah, tu me menaces maintenant ? Et bien, tiens ! Regarde ! Tu peux me prendre mes couettes ! Vas-y !

Majorika en a assez d'entendre les filles crier, et son mal de tête n'arrange rien. Elle hausse la voix.

\- Cette fois, ça suffit ! Dorémi, rends-moi ta console !

\- Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me la reprendre !

\- Alors, dans ce cas, tu arrêtes de faire ta gamine, et tu files t'excuser ! Allez, ouste !

Dorémi fusille Majorika du regard, avant de prendre son sac et son manteau, et de se diriger vers la sortie. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle n'irait même pas voir Hazuki même pour la rassurer. Mais elle n'a pas le choix. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à sortir, Aiko l'interpelle une dernière fois.

\- Oh, euh... Dorémi ! Reviens ici, j'ai encore un truc à te dire.

Dorémi se rapproche d'Aiko. Une fois les deux filles face à face, Aiko prend un ton très menaçant, et pointe Dorémi du doigt.

\- Demain, on a toutes les réservations, et on a besoin de l'équipe complète pour que ça se passe bien. Ce qui veux dire que je VEUX te voir ici. Tu as intérêt à être là à cinq heures précises. Si je ne te vois pas d'ici là, j'irais te chercher. Et je te jure que ça ne va pas te plaire.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra...

Dorémi quitte la pâtisserie, sous le regard furieux d'Aiko. Pour gagner du temps, Dorémi décide d'activer sa console et de se rendre en balai chez Hazuki, en périphérie de la ville. Dorémi est d'une humeur massacrante pendant tout le trajet.

\- Tu fais fausse route... lui dit la voix mystérieuse.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, répond Dorémi. Si je ne le fais pas, je perds mes pouvoirs définitivement.

\- Allons... Tu vas vraiment faire ceci contre ton gré ?

\- Arrête ! Les gens vent finir par croire que je parle toute seule ! Sors de ma tête une bonne fois pour toutes !

La voix émet un rire démoniaque, puis disparaît...

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dorémi arrive devant la somptueuse maison de Hazuki. Mais lorsqu'elle arrive sur le balcon donnant sur la chambre de Hazuki, elle la surprend en train de discuter avec Baaya, sa nounou. Pour ne pas se faire repérer, elle se jette un sortilège d’invisibilité. Bientôt, on ne la voit plus. Ensuite, elle colle une oreille sur la baie vitrée.

\- Tu sais, tu n'as rien fait de mal, mon enfant... explique Baaya à Hazuki. C'est Dorémi qui est en tort.

\- Vous trouvez ? Répond Hazuki.

\- Mais oui... Je vais te dire un truc, Dorémi n'est rien qu'une petite langue de vipère. Et sous ses grosses couettes en forme de petits pains, tu peux me croire qu'elle n'a pas plus de cervelle que de la nourriture en conserve !

Dorémi se sent personnellement offensée. Elle s'énerve et est sur le point de refaire son fameux tic. Mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, Dorémi commence à sentir une violente douleur aiguë lui parcourir le visage. Pire encore, elle à l'impression que quelque chose commence à la posséder.

\- Vous êtes un peu dur avec elle, je trouve... C'est quand même ma meilleure amie.

\- Ah oui ? Si c'était vraiment ta meilleure amie, crois-moi qu'elle saurait faire la différence entre une personne autiste, et une personne atteinte du syndrome d'Asperger !

Dans un violent excès de colère, Dorémi donne un violent coup de poing dans la porte vitrée. D'un simple coup, la fenêtre se brise en mille éclats. Hazuki et Baaya le remarquent aussitôt, mais ne voient pas Dorémi, qui est toujours invisible. Cette dernière en profite pour filer à toute vitesse. Une fois suffisamment haut dans le ciel, elle désactive son sortilège d'invisibilité, et file à toute vitesse à sa maison.

Il est 19 heures lorsque Dorémi rentre chez elle. Elle est toujours d'une humeur massacrante, et s'apprête à se diriger droit vers sa chambre. Soudain, elle remarque que Dodo est en train de se déplacer dans le salon, où se trouve sa mère en train de suivre un programme de stretching sur VHS. Dorémi lui fait signe de venir avec elle, et toutes deux montent à l'étage sans s'être faites repérer par Haruka, trop occupée à faire de l'exercice. Lorsque Dorémi rentre dans sa chambre, elle décide de demander des explications à sa fée.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fichais ? Demande Dorémi.

_\- J'avais juste envie de voir un peu de monde !! J'en ai marre de rester enfermée dans ta chambre !_

Les explications de Dodo ne semblent pas du tout convaincre Dorémi.

\- Voir un peu de monde ? T'aurais pu au moins te rendre invisible ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai appris pendant deux semaines ?

Dodo commence à répondre, mais Dorémi l'interrompt.

\- Ah, j'oubliais... A chaque fois que tu te rends invisible, on voit soit tes couettes, ton corps ou ta tête...

Dorémi décide d'ouvrir sa commode pour y prendre une barre chocolatée qu'elle avait embarquée, mais constate avec horreur qu'il n'y a plus que le papier vide. Elle se tourne furieusement vers Dodo.

\- Dodo ! C'est toi qui a bouffé ma barre chocolatée ?

_\- En quoi c'était ta barre chocolatée ??_

\- Parce que c'est moi qui l'a prise la première ! Bon sang, Dodo ! Je veux pas passer ma vie à te courir après ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre !

Dodo s'énerve à son tour.

\- _Avant de te défouler sur moi, apprends à maîtriser ta colère !_

La réaction de Dorémi ne se fait pas attendre. Elle saisit Dodo de la main droite, puis la regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu veux vraiment me voir en colère ? Crie-t-elle. Hein ? Tu as vraiment envie que je me mette en colère, abrutie de fée ?

Pop, alertée par les cris de Dorémi, ouvre la porte.

\- Dis donc, Dorémi ? S'écrie Pop. Tu peux pas baisser d'un ton ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lui crie Dorémi en se retournant. Sors de ma chambre !!

\- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit ce qui se passe !

Mais Dorémi ne plaisante pas. Elle s'approche de sa petite sœur avec un air menaçant.

\- C'est bon ! Je m'en vais ! Répond Pop en se reculant.

Dorémi lui claque la porte au nez, puis se dirige vers sa fée.

\- Dodo, je te préviens. Tu fais encore une connerie, et je te flanque à la poubelle.

\- _Non... Tu ferais ça ?_

\- Mais je me gênerais ! Après tout, tu ne m'a servie à rien jusque là, à part me couvrir la nuit des examens !

Dodo en a assez. Elle ne dit plus rien et rentre dans sa boule. Dorémi ne fait que s'énerver de plus en plus.

\- Dodo, j'ai pas fini de te parler ! Dodo !!

Mais sa fée refuse de répondre et de bouger. Cette fois, Dorémi en a assez.

\- Grrrrr !!! fait-elle. Tu n'es qu'une vilaine fée ! T'es nulle ! Nulle, nulle, nulle, nulle, NULLE !!!

Puis elle quitte sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Dodo n'en revient pas. Elle vient de subir la colère de sa maîtresse, avec laquelle elle s'entendait si bien jusque là. Pire encore, Dorémi en est presque venue aux mains. Dès que Dorémi quitte la chambre, Dodo se met à pleurer, comme sa maîtresse le ferait après une terrible journée

 

 


	10. La trahison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excédée par les déboires de Dorémi, Hazuki décide de tout avouer à Mme Seki au sujet des photos. Action qui pourrait bien mettre en péril l'amitié du groupe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient une note de bas de page concernant une phrase mal orthographiée par Dorémi.

Le lendemain, les filles viennent chacune de leur côté à l'école. Aiko est la première du groupe à arriver. Hazuki arrive à peine une minute après, puis rejoint Aiko.

\- Ça va, Hazuki ? Demande Aiko. Tu as vu Dorémi hier soir ?

\- Non, répond Hazuki.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Je lui avait demandé de venir s'excuser auprès de toi !

\- Ah ? Et bien, personne n'est venu chez moi hier soir.

Aiko regarde furieusement de gauche à droite pour essayer de repérer Dorémi.

\- Je te jure qu'elle va m'entendre. Où elle est, maintenant ?

Hazuki montre la grille d'entrée du doigt. En effet, Dorémi est arrivée. Les deux filles s'approchent aussitôt d'elle.

\- Dorémi ! S'exclame Aiko.

\- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Répond Dorémi.

\- Il paraît que t'es pas venue t'excuser auprès de Hazuki hier soir ?

\- Tss... répond méchamment Dorémi en détournant son regard.

\- Dorémi, répond-moi !! crie Aiko en reprenant violemment Dorémi par le bras. Tu m'avais promis de le faire !

\- Pourquoi je m'excuserais ? Répond Dorémi. Non seulement vous vous êtes toutes les deux liguées contre moi hier soir, mais en plus, Hazuki, je t'ai surprise en train de dire du mal de moi chez toi !

\- Que... Quoi ?

\- Il paraît que je suis une langue de vipère, et que j'ai pas plus de cervelle que de la nourriture en conserve ! Du moins, c'est ce que toi et l'autre vieille peau aviez l'air de dire, hier soir !

Hazuki est effarée. Comment Dorémi a-t-elle pu écouter sa conversation avec Baaya, sachant qu'elles ne l'ont pas vue ?

\- Tu... Tu t'es permise d'écouter à ma porte ? S'écrie Hazuki.

\- Parfaitement !

\- Et je suppose que c'est toi qui a brisé ma porte vitrée, aussi ?

Dorémi ne répond pas. Elle croise les bras en fusillant Hazuki du regard.

\- T'as cassé une fenêtre ? Demande Aiko.

\- Ouais ! Et alors ?

\- Mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête ? Tu pourrais de retrouver en taule rien que pour ça !

\- Rien à faire. J'ai même pas l'âge d'y aller, de toutes façons...

\- Franchement, je ne te reconnais plus, Dorémi ! Depuis la session d'examens, tu casses les pieds à tout le monde !

\- Ah, je casse les pieds à tout le monde ! Eh bien, à partir de maintenant, je fais comme si vous n'existiez pas ! Hazuki, je ne te veux plus à côté de moi en classe ! Tu peux faire ta chialeuse autant que tu veux, je ne changerais pas d'avis !

Dorémi se dirige vers sa classe, hors d'elle. Hazuki n'est pas contente non plus. Dorémi est passée, en moins de 48 heures, d'une fille joyeuse, débordant d'énergie et avec un très grand cœur, à une véritable petite peste froide, apathique, agressive, malpolie et tyrannique. Hazuki se dit que Dorémi n'est plus du tout elle-même...

\- Si tu continues à te comporter comme ça, un jour, tu finiras par te retrouver toute seule, Dorémi ! Tu m'entends ?

Mais Aiko n'obtiendra qu'un doigt d'honneur en guise de réponse.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as attaquée ? Demande Hazuki.

\- « Attaquée » ? répond Aiko. Je n'ai fait que l'empêcher de s'enfuir !

\- Non, tu l'as violemment rattrapée par le bras. Je n'aurais pas fait ça à ta place.

\- Eh bien, si tu ne voulais pas que ça arrive, tu n'avais qu'à régler cette histoire toute seule ! C'est ça ton problème, aussi ! Dès que ça se passe mal pour toi, tu viens toujours me trouver moi, ou Masaru, ou même Dorémi !

\- C'est ma meilleure amie...

\- Ah ? C'est ta meilleure amie ? Alors qu'elle se permet de te traiter de tous les noms et de t'espionner dès que t'es pas d'accord avec elle ? Merde, Hazuki ! T'es mille fois plus mature et intelligente qu'elle ! Dis, je te parle !

Mais Hazuki refuse de répondre à Aiko.

\- Oh, je vois. Tu me fais la gueule aussi ? Comme tu veux. Mais je te conseille de bien réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé hier. Un jour, Dorémi finira par en venir aux mains avec toi !

Aiko se dirige à son tour vers sa classe. Cette fois, c'est sûr, l'amitié du groupe est en péril...

 

En classe, Dorémi insiste auprès de Madame Seki pour changer de place avec un autre élève. Du coup, Hazuki et Dorémi se retrouvent maintenant à deux endroits différents de la classe. Bien que le cours se déroule normalement, les autres élèves sont très surpris de voir le duo inséparable se séparer de leur plein gré. Dorémi et Hazuki se forcent même à ne pas se regarder. Pire encore, Dorémi va même jusqu'à grossièrement dessiner une corde du pendu, au bout de laquelle pend une version en bonhomme allumette de Hazuki, sans oublier de rajouter « craive leche bote1 » à côté et de montrer ce dessin à Hazuki. Pendant la récré, ni Dorémi, ni Hazuki, ni Aiko ne veulent se voir. Quant à Onpu, elle ne viendra pas du tout à l'école ce jour-là. D'ailleurs, la météo, jusqu'ici plutôt bonne, annonce un très mauvais temps, rythmé par des averses, culminant à un violent orage en soirée, ce qui ne fait que rendre cette journée encore plus morose, non seulement pour le groupe, mais aussi pour tous les élèves de CM1, qui ont l'impression qu'une bonne partie de l'esprit de la classe A s'est envolée avec l'amitié qui liait les trois filles.

Kaori, la spécialiste des ragots, décide d'en faire son gros titre. Elle distribue un journal bricolé en cinq minutes tout en criant :

\- Dernière nouvelle ! Incroyable ! Des tensions internes se font sentir dans le trio HFS, constitué pour rappel de Dorémi, Hazuki et Aiko, des élèves de CM1 ! Vers une dissolution temporaire ou définitive du groupe ? Peut-on espérer une réconciliation de sitôt ? Le départ d'Onpu Segawa du groupe semble être un signe avant-coureur de la première hypothèse !

Aiko ne voulait surtout pas entendre Kaori répéter tout haut les problèmes internes du trio. Elle se dirige vers Kaori, qui continue sa ronde, puis lui arrache son journal des mains, le chiffonne, avant de le balancer dans la figure de Kaori.

\- Mêle-toi des tes affaires !!! lui crie-t-elle.

 

Pendant le temps de midi, Hazuki part manger avec Masaru, qui a deviné depuis un bon bout de temps déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas entre les trois filles. Dorémi, elle, s'est délibérément assise toute seule dans le fond du réfectoire, toute seule à une table.

\- Dorémi se comporte de façon bizarre, aujourd'hui... s'inquiète Masaru.

\- Bizarre ? Répond Hazuki. Elle est méconnaissable, tu veux dire ?

\- Quand même, ça m'inquiète... Je savais qu'elle était plutôt du genre « faites-moi-pas-chier », mais là, ça dure depuis ce matin... Enfin... Je l'ai même vue remballer une élève de la classe !

\- J'ai vu, ça...

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux ?

Hazuki termine son assiette avant de répondre.

\- Tu sais que je travaille avec Dorémi dans une pâtisserie ?

\- Oui ?

\- Eh bien, hier... Dorémi a fait une crise de nerfs à la gare, puis elle boudé tout le reste de l'après-midi... Et plus tard, elle a renversé le saladier d'Aiko, qui, du coup, l'a engueulée, puis elle m'a demandé de la défendre. Bien entendu, vu qu'elle était en tort, j'ai refusé. Sa réponse ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'une amie autiste.

\- Elle a fait ça et tu t'es laissée faire ?

\- Attends, ce n'est pas fini ! J'ai appris ce matin que Aiko lui avait demandé d'aller me demander pardon. Elle est bien venue chez moi... Pour fracturer ma fenêtre.

\- Quoi ? Attends, là, c'est grave !

\- Ouais, je sais...

\- Hazuki ! Si tu sais, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! Tu peux pas laisser Dorémi faire ses conneries sans réagir !

\- T'as peut-être raison.

Directement après, Hazuki se lève de sa chaise, puis se dirige vers la table des professeurs. Pour s'assurer que tu se passe bien, Masaru la suit.

\- Madame Seki ?

\- Oui, Hazuki ?

\- Je peux vous parler en privé ?

\- Euh... Oui, bien sûr.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Madame Seki, Hazuki et Masaru se retrouvent dans la classe A.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Hazuki ? Demande Madame Seki.

\- Vous... Vous vous souvenez hier quand on a été convoquées chez le directeur ?

\- Oui.

\- Je... J'avais dit que c'était une fête d'anniversaire...

\- Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement.

\- Eh bien...

Hazuki sait qu'elle risque gros pour ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Elle prend une grande inspiration.

\- J'ai menti, madame. C'était pas la vérité.

\- Ah ? Ou veux-tu en venir ?

\- C'était pas une fête. On travaille bel et bien là-bas...

Malgré tout, Madame Seki ne semble pas déçue, ni en colère. A vrai dire, elle est beaucoup plus impassible.

\- Tu sais, Hazuki... Je le savais déjà.

\- Mais... Faut que vous sachiez... Que je voulais dire la vérité dès le début, mais qu'on m'en a empêché.

\- Ah bon ? Tu es sure de ce que tu dis ?

\- Oui... Quelqu'un m'a forcé à inventer cette histoire.

\- Et... Qui t'a fait ça ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Hazuki reste muette, par peur de sacrifier le peu d'amitié qu'il lui reste avec Dorémi.

\- Crache le morceau, Hazuki... dit Masaru.

\- Dorémi. C'est Dorémi qui m'a forcée à mentir.

Madame Seki écarquille des yeux.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Oui... C'est elle qui nous a entraînée dans cette pâtisserie, et qui a persuadée la propriétaire du magasin de nous y faire travailler... Il fallait que je vous le dise, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause de ce mensonge...

Madame Seki soupire.

\- Bon... C'est bien que tu sois honnête. Je parlerais à Dorémi tout à l'heure...

\- Merci, madame.

\- De rien. En attendant, essaye d'oublier toute cette histoire...

Hazuki retourne dans la cour. Elle est tellement soulagée d'avoir pu dire la vérité. Mais surtout, elle pense que ça servira de leçon à Dorémi.

 

Les cours de l'après-midi se déroulent dans la même ambiance morose que ce matin. Dorémi et Hazuki refusent toujours de se parler, et sont toujours assises à cent mètres l'une de l'autre. Mais Dorémi ne se doute pas encore de ce qui l'attend. La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, et tout le monde prend ses affaires et se dirige vers la sortie. Sauf que...

\- Dorémi, tu restes ici, dit Madame Seki. Je voudrais te parler.

Dorémi qui était prête à quitter la classe, avale sa salive. Elle espère que Madame Seki ne va pas encore lui refiler des exercices supplémentaires, ou bien lui rendre un test catastrophique... Une fois tous les élèves partis, Madame Seki ferme la porte, puis demande à Dorémi de s'asseoir devant son bureau. Madame Seki s’assoit devant elle, comme si c'était un véritable interrogatoire de police.

\- Bon... commence-t-elle. Dorémi, tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé hier ?

\- Hier ?

\- Hier matin, pendant le cours ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Je... J'ai fait un malaise.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- J'ai passé le reste de la journée à l’infirmerie... Mais je vois pas où vous voulez en venir...

\- Ah... Tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir. Je vais t'expliquer ce qui se passe. Vois-tu, hier après-midi, pendant ton petit roupillon, Hazuki, Aiko et Onpu ont été convoquées dans le bureau du directeur. Rien de grave, une simple histoire de photos, sur lesquelles on les voit en train de vendre des pâtisseries là où j'ai été acheter ma tarte aux pommes il y a deux jours... D'ailleurs... La dame qui m'a servie te ressemblait beaucoup, Dorémi...

Dorémi blêmit. Et si Madame Seki avait découvert la supercherie ? Elle prétend ne rien savoir en laissant échapper :

\- Oh ?

\- J'ai tout de même pris le temps de bien regarder les photos, reprend Madame Seki, et devine quoi ? Surprise ! Tu apparais sur tous les clichés.

\- Non... Vous vous trompez. On ne travaille pas là-bas.

\- Comment, tu dis ?

\- On n'a jamais travaillées là.

\- Oui, mais... Avant ça.

Dorémi roule des yeux, puis soupire, comme si elle en avait marre.

\- J'ai dit que c'était vous qui vous trompiez, en insinuant qu'on bosse là-bas. On n'a jamais travaillées dans cet endroit. Ni moi, ni Hazuki, ni Aiko, ni Onpu. C'était une fête d'anniversaire, rien de plus.

\- Donc tu me confirmes qu'aucune de vous quatre ne travaille là-bas ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu le jures sur la tête de ta mère ?

\- Je le jure.

Pendant quelques secondes, la classe est totalement silencieuse. Mais Madame Seki sait que Dorémi raconte des salades. Elle soupire, puis se lève de sa chaise.

\- Dans ce cas, tu vas me suivre en bas, dans la cour.

Dorémi est confuse. La réaction de son institutrice ne semble pas indiquer qu'elle la croit.

\- Tu te dépêches.

Dorémi n'a plus d'autres choix que de suivre son institutrice. Elle avale sa salive, puis parcoure la distance qui sépare la classe A de la cour de récréation. Dorémi est tellement paniquée que le trajet lui semble long. Très long. Elle a une boule dans le ventre, et son cœur cogne contre sa poitrine. Finalement, Madame Seki s'arrête devant les arcades, puis se tourne vers Dorémi.

\- Dorémi, tu vas te foutre de ma gueule encore longtemps ?

Dorémi blêmit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

\- Quoi ? Mais je ne me fous pas de votre gueule !

\- Si, Dorémi ! Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule ! Répond Madame Seki en haussant de plus en plus la voix. Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas vu ton petit manège ? Ce n'est pas du tout ce que Hazuki m'a dit !

\- ...Hazuki ?

\- Tu as bien entendue. Hazuki ! Elle m'a dit que tu avais persuadée la propriétaire de l'engager, avec toi et les autres !

\- Quoi ? Mais... C'est absurde !

\- Tu trouves ça absurde ? Eh bien, c'est tout aussi absurde que l'histoire de fête d'anniversaire que tu as inventée de toutes pièces pour te couvrir !

Madame Seki est en colère. Elle crie si fort que des élèves entendent la conversation et décident de se rapprocher. Bientôt, la moitié de la cour assiste à l'engueulade de première de Dorémi, qui fait désespérément signe à son institutrice d'arrêter.

\- Et en plus, tu n'as même pas osé le dire toi-même ! A la place, tu as forcé Hazuki à mentir au directeur ET au CPE à ta place ! Tu as abusé de sa confiance pour faire d'elle ta complice ! Tu sais que tu risques de gros ennuis à cause de ça ? Et en plus, tu as le cran de me dire que c'est moi qui me trompes ? Tu me prends pour une imbécile, ou quoi ?

\- Madame, arrêtez, je vous en prie ! Dis Dorémi dans ses dents.

\- Arrêter quoi ? Tu veux pas que les autres sachent ce que tu manigances, c'est ça ?

\- Bon... Je crois qu'on va s'en aller, dit un élève suivi par trois amis.

\- Non, non, non ! Répond Madame Seki. Restez où vous êtes !

Puis elle se tourne vers Dorémi.

\- Riposte... N'aie pas peur de te défendre... chuchote la voix mystérieuse dans la tête de Dorémi.

\- Alors, Dorémi ? Maintenant que toute l'école est au courant de tes âneries, qu'est ce que t'as à dire pour ta défense ?

Mais Dorémi décide de suivre les conseils de la voix.

\- Parce que vous vous croyez toute blanche dans cette histoire ? Vous êtes pas mieux, hein !

\- Dis ! T'es en train de parler à ta prof, là !

\- Bah oui ! Vous arrêtez pas de martyriser les élèves en difficulté comme moi !

\- Je te martyrise ? J'essaye juste de faire en sorte que tu ne meures pas idiote ! Je ne fais que mon boulot !

\- C'est ça, ouais ? De toutes façons, je n'ai jamais souhaitée vous avoir comme institutrice !

\- Dorémi, arrête de changer de sujet ! Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu réponde à cette question : Depuis quand travailles-tu là-bas ?

Dorémi reste muette en fusillant son institutrice du regard.

\- Dorémi ? Depuis quand travailles-tu là-bas ???

\- Je ne vous le dirai pas.

Dorémi décide ensuite de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle a mieux à faire que de se battre avec son institutrice.

\- Ou vas-tu ? Vocifère Madame Seki. Dorémi, reviens ici, j'ai pas fini de te parler ! Dorémi !!

\- Moi, j'ai fini de vous écouter !! répond méchamment Dorémi en poussant plusieurs élèves.

Pour elle, il y a un problème bien plus grave que la pâtisserie : Hazuki l'a trahie en la balançant. Elle est bien décidée à régler ses comptes avec Hazuki. Mais son institutrice ne se laisse pas abattre aussi facilement; elle décide de suivre Dorémi.

\- Dorémi, reviens ici, je te dis !!

 

De son côté, Hazuki a expliqué à Aiko ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Non, tu n'as pas fait ça ! S'exclame Aiko.

\- Si... Il fallait que je le fasse...

\- Oh, bon sang... Hazuki, j'espère que Dorémi n'est pas au courant. Mais alors, je l'espère de tout cœur !

Hazuki est quand même morte de trac. Elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire ça... Soudain,...

\- HAZUKI !!!!!! hurle Dorémi d'une voix stridente.

En effet, Dorémi a retrouvé Hazuki près des toilettes. Dorémi s'approche d'elle avec un regard de tueur en série. Hazuki commence à prendre peur, et veut s'enfuir en courant.

\- Dorémi, merde !!! Je ne vais pas te courir après toute la soirée !

\- Dorémi, recule, demande Aiko.

Mais Dorémi n'écoute pas.

\- Je te demande de reculer ! Maintenant !

\- Dorémi, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Dorémi empoigne Hazuki par la blouse et se met à lui montrer son poing le rictus à l'air. Madame Seki et Aiko tentent de l'en empêcher.

\- Hé !! HE !!! Mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête !!

\- Dorémi, ne me frappe pas, pitié !! hurle Hazuki.

Ensuite, Dorémi pousse Hazuki vers la sortie.

\- Avance, dépêche-toi !

Hazuki est entraînée de force devant la grille de l'école. Aiko, qui essaye tant bien que mal de calmer le jeu, les suit. Quant à Madame Seki, elle reste dans la cour, pensant que ce n'est pas tout à fait le moment d'intervenir une nouvelle fois. Hazuki est morte de peur, à deux doigts de pleurer.

\- T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, pas vrai ? Crie Dorémi. Pourquoi t'as tout déballé ?

\- Mais ce... C'était pas contre toi...

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Tu étais censée garder le secret ! Maintenant, toute l'école va être au courant qu'on a une double vie ! Tu m'as trahie, Hazuki !!

\- Mais... Dorémi...

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas encore me dire ? C'est ton syndrome de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi qui t'a fait parler ? Tu sais quoi ? T'es rien qu'une petite attardée bonne pour la maison des fous !

\- Dorémi ! Tu recommences encore ? S'énerve Aiko.

Dorémi se retourne, alors que de plus en plus d'élèves surpris assistent à la dispute.

\- Tu vas la défendre, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, Dorémi ! Ça fait déjà trois fois en moins de 24 heures que tu es méchante avec Hazuki ! Elle ne t'a rien fait !

\- Elle m'a rien fait ? Elle m'a balancée, nom de dieu !

\- C'est pas une raison valable pour l'empoigner par le col et lui montrer ton poing serré !

\- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? T'as failli m'arracher un bras ce matin !

Pile à ce moment, Majorika surgit de nulle part.

\- Ah, vous voilà ! Crie Majorika à la vue de tous. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Je vous rappelle qu'on a---

Dorémi saisit rapidement Majorika par la gorge et la tape dans le fond de son cartable, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Masaru semble avoir tout vu et rejoint Dorémi.

\- C'était qui ? demande-t-il.

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regardes, l'inspecteur des travaux finis !! crie Dorémi.

\- Hé ! Je ne t'ai rien fait, moi !

Soudain, Masaru entend des pleurs, et se rend compte que ce sont ceux de Hazuki. En effet, cette dernière s'est encore vexée. Masaru s'approche d'elle pour la rassurer.

\- Hazuki ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- Oh, elle pleure parce que je lui ai dit qu'elle était bonne pour la maison des fous.

Masaru se retourne, estimant que Dorémi n'aurait jamais du lui dire un truc pareil.

\- Quoi ? Tu lui as dis ça ?

Hazuki n'en peut plus. Elle éclate en sanglots et se met à courir vers le lointain en pleurant comme une madeleine. Masaru la suit.

\- Ah bravo ! Fait Aiko en applaudissant de façon ironique. Hazuki est encore dans tous ses états par ta faute ! A cause de toi, elle va probablement passer une nuit blanche ! Voire même faire une crise de panique mortelle !

\- Ferme-là cinq minutes ! Aiko, rends service à l'humanité, ferme-là ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de dire n'importe quoi dès que je traîne avec toi !

\- Hé ! Tu me parles autrement, dis !

\- Et au lieu de me dire comment faire, commence par ressembler à une fille ! Et peut-être qu'on te prendra au sérieux !

\- Alors, toi, commence par te calmer et, s'il-te-plaît, arrête de hurler !

S'il y a bien un truc qu'il ne faut pas faire lorsque Dorémi est fâchée, c'est lui dire de se calmer, car ça exactement l'effet inverse. Dorémi explose, et hurle de toutes ses forces :

\- **JE HURLE SI JE VEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUX !!!!!!**

Sa voix est si bruyante qu'elle fait un écho dans l'air. C'est seulement après ça que Dorémi se rend compte que tout le monde la regarde. Pas seulement les élèves qui sont venu voir les filles se disputer, mais aussi certaines personnes dans la cour de récré, incluant des profs.

\- Dorémi !!! crie Madame Seki.

En effet, Madame Seki est en train de se diriger vers Dorémi, qui tente de s'enfuir.

\- Dorémi, si tu bouges, je demande au directeur de te renvoyer !

Finalement, Dorémi reste clouée sur place. Madame Seki s'approche d'elle, puis prend le ton le plus menaçant possible.

\- Bon... Jeune fille, je ne vais te laisser faire tes fourberies plus longtemps. Tu vas me présenter la proprio de ce magasin. Je te donne tout le week-end pour réfléchir. Et si lundi à la première heure, je ne vois personne, j'irais personnellement informer tes parents de la situation, et tu en assumeras les conséquences. A toi de choisir.

Dorémi ne répond pas pendant quelques secondes.

\- Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Madame Seki a mis Dorémi mal à l'aise. Maintenant qu'elle en à l'occasion, elle s'enfuit en courant, devant les regards médusés des élèves qui ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe. Elle se précipite vers la gare, et prend le premier train pour rentrer, toujours d'une humeur exécrable. Pendant le voyage, Dorémi finit par réaliser ce qu'elle vient de faire. Elle vient probablement de se mettre toute l'école, ainsi que ses propres amies, à dos. Dorémi est parfaitement consciente que son comportement violent et imprévisible ne lui est pas du tout habituel.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? pense-t-elle. Je deviens folle... Complètement folle...

Mais la journée est loin, très loin d'être finie pour elle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Dorémi aurait du écrire « crève, lèche-bottes ».


	11. Une terrible révélation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'elle boude toute seule, Dorémi surprend Onpu en tenue d'apprentie sorcière sous la tutelle de Majoruka, et la provoque en duel, dont elle ressort perdante. Peu après, Aiko et Hazuki décident d'écarter Dorémi de son propre groupe d'amis...

Plus tard dans la soirée, Dorémi marche en rond dans son quartier, histoire de se calmer un peu. Bien qu'Aiko lui a sommé de se rendre à la pâtisserie à cinq heures tapantes, Dorémi n'a pas du tout envie d'y aller, surtout après ce qui s'est passé. Mais Dorémi a beaucoup de mal a décolérer... D'habitude, elle se calme presque instantanément, mais là, sa colère ne disparaît pas. Dorémi a même des envies de meurtre.

\- Tu as envie de tuer quelqu'un ? demande la voix mystérieuse.

\- C'est pas le moment !! répond Dorémi.

Au passage d'une vieille maison délabrée, Dorémi entend des bruits inquiétants. Quelqu'un est à l'intérieur. Dorémi se cache sous une fenêtre dans un coin de la maison, tout en se plaçant de façon à voir qui se déplace à l'intérieur. Un lueur de couleur lavande reflète dans une des pièces de la maison. Dorémi en est sure, il y a un ou une apprentie. Puis la fautive se montre. Cette apprentie cherche quelque chose, et utilise plusieurs tours de magie interdite. Mais Dorémi ne peux toujours pas déterminer qui c'est précisément, car elle la voit de dos. Mais elle porte des lunettes de soleil. Peu après, l'apprentie enlève son chapeau. Dorémi voit maintenant une chevelure violette avec une mini-queue au sommet de la tête. Elle comprend que cette mystérieuse sorcière n'est autre que... Onpu Segawa ! Voilà ce que cette dernière cachait au groupe. Elle est aussi apprentie ! D'un niveau d'ailleurs bien plus avancé que les autres. Son costume paraît beaucoup plus adulte, ressemblant à une fleur mais de manière moins flagrante. Les pétales sont plus géométriques, il y a plus de blanc et de clair, le foncé étant un peu plus en retrait. Les gants ne contiennent pas de bracelets, et les bottes n'ont pas de lacets. En fait, il s'agit du costume de niveau 4. Dorémi décide de s'approcher d'Onpu sans faire de bruit. Elle rentre en escaladant une fenêtre, puis se déplace discrètement vers la position d'Onpu, quand soudain... CRAC ! Dorémi marche sur une branche morte sans le faire exprès. Onpu se retourne.

\- Qui est là ? Crie-t-elle.

Dorémi se cache précipitamment, puis attend que Onpu soit suffisamment près d'elle pour l'affronter. Onpu brandit sa baguette.

\- Je vous préviens, j'ai une arme !

Onpu a peur, malgré ce qu'elle laisse sous entendre. Elle sent une puissante montée d'adrénaline l'envahir, et place sa main sur sa poitrine. Du plat de la main, elle sent son cœur battre à grand coups. Elle est persuadée qu'une personne l'attend. Soit un tueur en série, soit un kidnappeur, soit... un fan obsédé ? Onpu se trouve maintenant, sans le savoir, a moins de trois mètres de Dorémi. Cette dernière surgit d'un meuble, et avant qu'Onpu ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Dorémi la fait tomber à terre. Elle perd ses lunettes, et se retrouve bloquée en position allongée sur le dos, avec la main de Dorémi contre sa gorge.

\- Petite menteuse, rugit Dorémi, je t'ai vue ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

\- Tu... tu m'espionnais ?

\- Ne te fiches pas de moi ! Tu nous cachais depuis le début que tu étais une apprentie aussi, hein ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est mal ? Ça te ferais plaisir de mener la même vie que moi ? D'enchaîner tournage, performance, séance photo, et interview genre, chaque semaine sans s'arrêter ? Ça te plairait de subir autant de pression de la part de tes fans et des producteurs à seulement neuf ans ?

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Et en plus, tu fais de la magie interdite ? Si la Reine savait ça ?

\- Rien à battre de la Reine ! De toutes façons, j'ai une amulette au poignet !

Onpu montre qu'en effet, sur son poignet droit, il y a une espèce d'amulette lui permettant de contourner les lois de la magie, et de ce fait, lancer des sortilèges interdits.

\- Et c'est pas en ayant raté toute ta première session que tu vas me dire comment faire !

\- Parce que tu te crois meilleure que moi ?

\- Je suis mille fois meilleure en magie que toi ! J'ai même zappé plusieurs examens de magie. Les habitants de Majokai me m'appellent « l'apprentie prodige ».

\- Onpu, je veux savoir le nom de ton mentor.

\- Je ne te le dirais pas.

\- Si ! Tu vas me le dire, maintenant !

A ce moment, une grenouille saute vers Onpu.

\- Onpu ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demande-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle voit Dorémi, elle blêmit. Cette dernière comprend tout : cette grenouille n'est autre que... Majoruka !

\- Non... Majoruka ?

\- Attends, Dorémi ! Bafouille Majoruka. Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je---

\- Onpu... Depuis tout ce temps, t'étais l'apprentie de Majoruka ??

\- Ouais ! Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ?

\- Oui, ça me pose un problème ! Ton mentor a failli racheter notre restaurant de façon déloyale ! Tu sais ? Celui dans lequel tu travailles pour Majorika ?

Majoruka tourne la tête vers Onpu. Elle ne semblait pas être au courant de cette histoire.

\- Hein ? Tu... Tu travailles pour ma sœur ?

\- Bah... Non, je... Je ne fais que l'aider...

\- Ah... Tu cachais quelque chose à ton mentor aussi, à ce que je vois !

\- Y'a vraiment un truc qui va pas chez toi, Dorémi. Je croyais que t'étais sympa, mais là, tu viens de me prouver le contraire !

\- Mais moi non plus, je ne peux plus te blairer ! T'es rien qu'une pseudo-actrice prétentieuse, égoïste, faux-cul et menteuse ! Et en plus... TU CHANTES COMME UN PIED !

Onpu finit par craquer. Elle envoie un grand coup de poing dans le visage de Dorémi, qui est projetée à terre. Onpu se relève et pointe sa baguette contre Dorémi, sous les yeux de Majoruka qui panique.

\- Dorémi, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, dit-elle.

\- Onpu ! Ne fais pas ça !

En guise de riposte, Dorémi sort sa console, l'active et se transforme en sorcière.

\- Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ? s'exclame Dorémi. Eh bien, regarde !

Dorémi jette un sortilège qui envoie Onpu à l'autre bout de la pièce. Lorsque cette dernière peine à se relever, Dorémi se lève et ne peut s'empêcher d'émettre un terrifiant rire machiavélique. Mais Onpu lève la tête vers Dorémi, pointe sa baguette vers elle, et crie :

\- Désarme !!!

Le sort jeté par Onpu envoie la baguette de Dorémi dans un autre coin de la pièce. Onpu commence à jeter plusieurs sortilèges sur Dorémi. Elle est obligée de faire plusieurs acrobaties pour les éviter. Mais malgré tout, Dorémi réussit à récupérer sa baguette. Onpu a commencé à s'approche d'elle.

\- Prends ça, espèce de menteuse ! Crie-t-elle en lançant des sorts sur Onpu.

Malheureusement pour Dorémi, Onpu se montre beaucoup trop douée et puissante pour elle. En effet, elle utilise sa baguette comme bouclier, et ne prend strictement aucun dégât. Dorémi décide alors de charger sur elle. Mais au dernier moment, Onpu se téléporte. Dorémi atterrit lourdement sur le sol, et constate qu'Onpu a disparu.

\- T'es ou ??

Onpu est introuvable. Dorémi se met à sa recherche et, pensant qu'elle se trouve à l’extérieur. Soudain, alors qu'elle continue de bouger les jambes, elle remarque qu'elle n'avance plus. Soudain, ses pieds se soulèvent du sol. En effet, Onpu s'est mise sur le balcon pour jeter un sortilège de lévitation sur Dorémi, qui monte de plus en plus haut. Dorémi panique et crie.

\- REPOSE-MOI !!!

Dorémi a maintenant atteint le plafond. Onpu la déplace juste au-dessus d'une armoire, alors que la pauvre apprentie essaye de se débattre.

\- Arrête, Onpu ! Crie Majoruka. Tu vas la tuer !

\- Ça lui servira de leçon...

\- Non, Onpu !! Je t'ordonne d'arrêter tout de suite !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Onpu lâche prise. Dorémi entame alors une chute vers l'armoire. Lorsqu'elle atterrit lourdement à l'intérieur du meuble, elle perd sa console, fait une culbute, et se retrouve par terre, dans sa tenue normale. Dorémi est épuisée. Onpu s'approche d'elle, puis l'empoigne par le col en pointant sa baguette contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu vois, Dorémi ? Je suis mille fois plus forte que toi. Maintenant, voilà le topo : soit tu pars d'ici, soit je te fais éclater.

\- T'es une vraie psychopathe, répond Dorémi.

Dorémi est consciente qu'Onpu ne plaisante plus. Elle décide donc de partir. Suite au coup de poing donné par Onpu, Dorémi a un coquard à son œil gauche, qui s'est entre-temps mis à enfler. Sur le chemin, Dorémi voit plusieurs éclairs, et entend quelques coups de tonnerre. L'orage de la soirée annoncé ce matin se prépare. Et soudain, la pluie commence à tomber, d'abord à petites gouttes. Mais elle s'intensifie jusqu'à se transformer en véritable tempête. Dorémi doit a tout prix trouver un endroit pour s'abriter, car ses vêtements commencent à prendre l'eau. Puis, par hasard, elle passe devant la pâtisserie. Dorémi voit Monsieur Tanaka et sa famille en sortir, l'heure de la fermeture approchant à grands pas. Dorémi décide de rentrer pile au moment où Aiko ferme la porte, et la bouscule. D'ailleurs, Tetsuya se trouve aussi dans le restaurant, en train de terminer de manger ses crêpes.

\- Dorémi, tu te fous de moi ? S'exclame Aiko. T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

Dorémi n'écoute pas Aiko. Elle se dirige vers le comptoir.

\- Hé ! Dorémi !

Dorémi refuse toujours de répondre, et passe juste derrière le comptoir, pour prendre un morceau de tarte. Son ventre gargouille depuis qu'elle a quitté la maison abandonnée, et elle voulait manger quelque chose. Aiko, elle, commence sérieusement à perdre patience.

\- Dorémi, arrête de faire semblant de ne pas m'écouter !

Mais Dorémi continue ses provocations. Elle s'assied à une table en croisant ses jambes, puis se met à manger sa part de tarte aux pommes.

\- Tu fais quoi avec cette part de tarte ? Demande furieusement Aiko.

\- Je mange, répond Dorémi.

\- Dorémi, cette tarte n'est pas pour toi ! Elle est pour les clients !

\- Mais qui est-ce qui a fait cette tarte à la base ? Moi, non ?

Aiko ne supporte plus que Dorémi la nargue. Elle s'approche de la table ou s'est assise Dorémi, et la frappe violemment des mains, manquant de la casser.

\- TU VAS ARRÊTER DE JOUER AVEC MES NERFS, DIS ???

\- C'est quoi ton problème, Aiko ?

\- Mon problème ? C'est toi, le problème ! Tu nous a toutes les deux mises dans une merde pas possible ! Tu commences par nous entraîner dans ton délire magique, tu fais d'Onpu ton souffre-douleur, et puis après, tu nous fais rater un examen de magie, tu insultes Hazuki, tu écoutes aux portes, tu fait exprès de manquer une journée de travail, et maintenant, tu viens nous narguer ? On avait beaucoup de clients, aujourd'hui ! Et tout ça parce que tu t'es pas pointée, on a du gérer ça à deux ! D'ailleurs, il me semble t'avoir dit de venir pour 5 heures tapantes ! Et là, il est presque 19 heures ! T'as deux heures de retard !

\- Et alors ? J'en ai rien à faire. T'es pas ma mère, de toutes façons, j'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi.

\- Ah ouais ? Eh ben, t'as de la chance que je ne sois pas ta mère ! Et si la tienne savait ce que tu manigances depuis trois semaines !

\- De toutes façons, je suis sure que la tienne s'est barrée parce qu'elle en avait marre de toi...

Là, Dorémi a heurté un point sensible. Aiko se remet à hurler.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère comme ça ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça représente chez moi ! Parce que je te signale que ça fait plus de cinq ans que je ne la voit plus ! Ça te plairais de ne pas voir ton père ou ta mère pendant des années ? Hein ? Est-ce que ça----

Aiko est interrompue lorsque Dorémi lui lance une part de tarte en pleine figure.

\- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? S'exclame Tetsuya. Dorémi !

Pour Aiko, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase...

\- D'accord, dit-elle calmement. Si tu le prends comme ça, Dorémi, c'est pas la peine de revenir ici demain matin. Et a partir de ce soir, tu es _persona non grata_.

\- « Persona me gratta » ? C'est du berbère ancien, ton truc ?

\- C'est du latin, et ça veux dire que t'es plus la bienvenue dans le groupe ! Maintenant, tu as exactement cinq minutes pour t'en aller.

Dorémi n'y crois pas une seconde. Elle commence à s'énerver.

\- T'es... T'es sérieuse, là ? Tu me laisserais tomber comme ça ? C'est moi, le leader, je te rappelle !

\- Ah ouais ? On s'est bien passées de toi ce soir !

Dorémi se lève brusquement de sa chaise.

\- Et pourquoi tu veux m'exclure de mon propre groupe ? C'est parce que tu veux me voler ma place, c'est ça ?

\- Non, Dorémi ! C'est parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de nous faire des coups fourrés depuis deux jours ! Sans compter tous tes caprices de bébé ! Et le pire, c'est que tu refuses d'admettre que tu as dépassé les bornes !

Ensuite, Aiko claque des doigts et désigne la porte de sortie.

\- Maintenant, tu ramasses toutes tes merdes et tu dégages !!

Mais Dorémi n'en a plus rien à faire des menaces d'Aiko. Elle la fusille du regard, ce qui a pour seul effet de la mettre davantage en colère.

\- Dorémi, tu fais ce que je te dis, sinon c'est moi qui te fais sortir à ma manière !!

\- T'as envie de me mettre dehors, Aiko ? Viens me chercher ! répond Dorémi en défiant Aiko du regard.

Mais Aiko ne plaisante pas. Elle décide de venir chercher Dorémi et l'empoigne par le col. Mais Dorémi résiste et commence à tirer les cheveux d'Aiko, déclenchant une bagarre entre elles deux. Hazuki, qui était dans la cuisine, en a assez. Elle décide d'aller dans le hall principal, et là, il se produit quelque chose que Dorémi n'est pas prête d'oublier...

\- Ça suffit !! vocifère-t-elle. Toi, Aiko, tu te calmes ! Et toi, Dorémi, tu dégages !

Hazuki désigne la porte du doigt. Mais Dorémi refuse toujours de sortir.

\- Non. Je ne bouge pas.

\- Dorémi, je ne plaisante pas !!! Je te demande de dégager !! crie Hazuki.

\- Toi aussi, tu vas t'y mettre ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Hein ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ? Je vais vraiment devoir te le rappeler, Dorémi ?

Cette fois, Hazuki se met à hausser la voix. Elle a même le courage de s'approcher de Dorémi, et de la montrer du doigt ! L'événement totalement imprévisible est arrivé : Hazuki est fâchée. Vraiment fâchée.

\- En l'espace de 48 heures, tu m'a espionnée, insultée, menacée, et tu t'es moquée de mon syndrome d'Asperger à deux reprises ! Et cet après-midi, tu as même eu le cran de le faire devant tous les autres élèves de l'école ! Est-ce que tu as une idée de comment je me suis sentie humiliée par ta faute ?? Si j'étais réellement autiste ou attardée, comme t'arrêtes pas de le dire, je ne serais pas dans la même école que toi !! Qui est-ce qui t'as sauvé de la noyade il y a deux semaines ?... REPONDS-MOI !!

\- Toi.

\- Moi-même ! Et avec ton malaise, tes histoires d'anniversaire et tes états d'âmes, moi, ça fait deux jours que je ne dors plus ! J'étais morte de peur pour toi, Dorémi ! Pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucun scrupule à me rabaisser ! Tu as surtout beaucoup de bol de ne pas avoir été convoquée chez le directeur hier ! Parce que si t'étais avec nous, j'aurais pas hésité une seconde à dire que tout ça, c'était de ta faute !

\- Wow, Hazuki ! Calme-toi ! S'écrie Tetsuya.

\- La ferme !

Dorémi est anéantie. Elle a perdu toute confiance en ses propres amies. A vrai dire, elle ne sait même plus quoi faire. Elle hésite entre rester campée sur ses positions, ou écouter ses amies et s'en aller.

\- Je... Je croyais que t'étais ma meilleure amie ! On s'était fait une promesse toutes les deux !

\- Et bien, tu as brisé cette promesse toi-même ! J'ai pas envie d'être la meilleure amie d'une fille comme toi !

Dorémi commence soudainement à se fâcher à son tour. Une soudaine envie de meurtre lui prend, et Dorémi commence à serrer ses poings et ses dents. Hazuki hausse de plus en plus la voix, et bientôt, elle finit par hurler à plein poumons tellement elle est en colère, bien plus fort que Dorémi ou Aiko réunies.

\- Franchement, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je te fréquente encore ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai tout déballé ? Parce que j'en ai ras le bol de toi ! Tu rends ma vie épouvantable ! T'es rien qu'une fille égoïste, irréfléchie, méchante, jalouse, tyrannique, possessive, paranoïaque et sociopathe !! A partir de ce soir, je ne veux plus jamais voir ta sale tronche ! Je te déteste ! Tu m'entends ? Je... te... déteste !!! Alors, va-t-en !!! Espèce de... MONSTRE !!

C'est le mot de trop pour Dorémi. En un éclair, elle se jette sur Hazuki comme un tigre sauvage et l'empoigne par la blouse. Mais contre toute attente, cette dernière arrive à se défendre sans problème, retenant la main de Dorémi.

\- Je vais te buter !!!! hurle Dorémi. Je te jure que je vais te buter, traîtresse !!!!!

\- Mais, je peux me défendre, tu vas voir !

Une bagarre s'ensuit, jusqu'à ce que Hazuki pousse Dorémi contre l'une des tables du salon. Alors que Dorémi peine à se relever, Aiko l'empoigne fermement par le col, la pousse en dehors de la pâtisserie, puis jette son sac à ses pieds.

\- Casse-toi avant que je n'appelle les flics ! Crie-t-elle. P'tite racaille !!!

Dorémi disparaît aussitôt.

\- Toi aussi, Tetsuya ! On doit fermer !

\- Mais... Et mes crêpes ?

Aiko pousse Tetsuya à l’extérieur à son tour.

\- T'avais qu'à les terminer plus tôt ! Maintenant, CASSE-TOI !

Hazuki, elle, n'a plus bougé depuis son énorme coup de colère. Tremblant du poing, respirant à grands coups, elle fait tout son possible pour rester calme, tandis qu'Aiko se rapproche d'elle.

\- Ça va ? lui demande-t-elle. Elle ne t'as pas fait mal ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Hazuki, dis-moi quelque chose !

Finalement, Hazuki finit par éclater en sanglots dans les bras d'Aiko, qui l'enlace aussitôt.

\- J'aurais jamais du faire ça... se lamente Hazuki.

\- T'as fait ce qu'il fallait, Hazuki... C'est fini, elle ne t'ennuieras plus.

 

De son côté, Dorémi continue de courir dans le quartier, le plus loin possible de la pâtisserie. Puis elle s'arrête, et regarde longuement ses mains, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle a fait. Avec ses mains, elle a failli agresser sa meilleure amie. La voix mystérieuse ricane de façon diabolique.

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait faire ? s'écrie-t-elle, affolée.

\- Tu l'aurais su si tu avais eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout... répond la voix.

\- Mais... Mais non ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça !

\- Elle n'était pas digne d'être ton amie ! Pourquoi t'es tu laissée faire ?

\- Arrête, s'il-te-plaît... Arrête ! Sors de ma tête et disparais !

\- Allons... Tu ne saurais pas. Il faudrait d'abord que tu saches te défendre correctement...

\- Arrête de me parler comme ça !!! Tu vas finir par me rendre folle !!! VA-T-EN !!!

Dorémi, en état de détresse, se met à courir en criant de toutes ses forces à travers la ville, comme si elle était sur le point de faire une énorme crise de folie. Puis après quelques secondes de course, elle trébuche sur le trottoir, et s'étale à terre. Pile à cet instant, elle voit toutes les images de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui défiler dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle ne se lève plus. Elle reste pendant quelques secondes face contre le sol, puis se relève, les larmes aux yeux, avant de s'asseoir tristement contre le mur, et ne plus bouger. Pauvre Dorémi... Elle a probablement passé les pires deux journées de sa vie. En moins de 48 heures, elle a raté ses examens de magie, Majorika lui a dit qu'elle ne serait jamais une sorcière, elle a appris que cette même Majorika se servait d'elle, et ses amies l'ont plus ou moins abandonnée. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est sa réaction face à la colère de Hazuki. C'est comme si... Dorémi avait été possédée par un monstre. En regardant dans le ciel, elle peut voir tous les bons moments qu'elle a passé avec Hazuki. Depuis la maternelle, Dorémi et Hazuki sont unies comme deux doigts de la main, comme si elles étaient sœurs. Et quand elles se disputaient, elles avaient d'énormes regrets dans les cinq minutes suivantes et se réconciliaient presque instantanément. Mais cette fois, Dorémi a compris que même Hazuki en a assez d'elle. Qui sait ? Peut-être que Hazuki ne voudra plus jamais lui parler, surtout après ce qu'elle vient de faire. Dorémi est tellement découragée qu'elle a envie de pleurer. Mais pour la première fois, elle n'y arrive pas. Seules quelques larmes s'écoulent de ses paupières, mais pas un sanglot ni un cri de détresse ne sort de sa bouche... Cette fois, c'est sur, Dorémi a compris qu'elle est en train de changer contre son gré. Dorémi reste assis contre son mur à se lamenter sur son sort pendant une bonne partie de la soirée...

\- Dorémi ! Crie une voix rauque.

C'est celle de Tetsuya, qui a suivi Dorémi et l'a recherchée pendant une bonne heure.

\- Dorémi, bon sang ! Ça fait au moins une heure que je te cherche !

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Répond Dorémi sans regarder Tetsuya. T'as encore envie de me rabaisser en m'appelant Doraemon ? C'est ça ?

\- Attends un peu ! J'ai à peine dit trois mots, et tu es déjà sur la défensive ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je ne le sois pas ? Je te connais, hein ! T'es le type le plus agaçant du monde !

\- Non mais, réfléchis un peu, Dorémi ! Si j'étais vraiment aussi agaçant que j'en ai l'air, je ne serais même pas ici en train de te parler !

\- Me parler ? Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, te parler !

\- Et bien, moi, j'ai certainement pas envie de parler à un sportif débile, immature et qui se fout de moi en permanence ! Ton mot de merde, l'autre jour ? C'était du bluff, non ?

Tetsuya ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse.

\- Ah... Là, tu ne dis plus rien !

Pile à ce moment, la scène à laquelle il a assisté à la pâtisserie lui traverse à nouveau l'esprit.

\- Franchement, t'as vachement changé en quelques jours, Dorémi ! T'es devenue une vraie sociopathe ! Où est la fille au grand cœur, toute souriante, quoique capricieuse que tout le monde connaît !

Dorémi commence de nouveau à s'énerver. Au fil de la conversation, sa colère s'intensifie.

\- Arrête avec ta pseudo-philosophie, ça m'énerve royalement !!

\- C'est une question !.... Bah tiens, tant qu'on y est : Qu'est ce que Hazuki t'as fait ? Pourquoi t'as essayé de la taper ?

\- Parce que non seulement elle m'a trahie, mais en plus, elle a brisé notre promesse d'amitié pour la vie en m'abandonnant lâchement !

\- Oh, vraiment ? C'était pas une raison pour lui faire ça ! Si elle t'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus voire ta sale tronche, c'est que tu as du la faire tourner en bourrique pendant plusieurs jours, non ? Peut-être qu'elle en avait effectivement marre de toi et de tes conneries ! Grandis un peu dans ta tête ! T'as dix piges, bientôt onze ! Et là, tu me montres autant de maturité qu'une gamine de six ans !

\- FERME TA GUEULE !!!

Dorémi essaye de se jeter sur Tetsuya pour lui administrer une correction. Mais au moment où il est plaqué contre le mur, Tetsuya la retient.

\- Vas-y, Dorémi ! Frappe-moi !... Frappe-moi, je te dis !

Au bout de quelques secondes, Dorémi lâche Tetsuya, puis recule quelque pas en arrière. Tetsuya, visiblement déçu et dégoûté, la fusille du regard pendant un court instant.

\- Je ne fais que m'inquiéter pour toi, Dorémi.

\- Dommage pour toi, ce n'est pas mon cas te concernant. Tu crèverais écrasé par une bagnole que ça me serait complètement égal ! Pour moi, t'es qu'une grosse ORDURE !!!

De rage, Dorémi jette un papier chiffonné sur Tetsuya, puis s'en va furieusement en hâtant le pas... Choqué par ce geste, Tetsuya attend que Dorémi ait tourné le coin de la rue pour répondre.

\- Tant mieux pour toi.

Le bus de Tetsuya arrive pile à ce moment. Ce dernier embarque tristement...


	12. La dispute de trop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après s'être faite exclue du groupe, Dorémi rentre chez elle. Mais à cause de l'heure tardive, sa mère, furieuse, la gronde. La discussion finit par déraper gravement, menant Dorémi à rendre Majorika responsable de sa situation actuelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dialogues de Dodo sont de nouveau traduits en français.

Lorsque Dorémi arrive devant sa maison, elle constate que les volets sont baissés, et qu'il n'y aucune source de lumière. Dorémi doit trouver un moyen de ne pas se faire repérer par sa mère. Il y a une solution : juste devant la barrière d'entrée, en-dessous de l'escalier qui mène à la véritable porte d'entrée, il y a une autre porte, qui donne sur le cave. Mais encore faut-il qu'elle ne soit pas fermée à clé. Ouf... C'est ouvert. Dorémi se retrouve alors dans la cave, et monte discrètement d'autres escaliers menant vers la cuisine. Elle doit faire preuve de courage, car, pour éviter de réveiller qui que ce soit, elle décide de n'allumer aucune lumière, et marche donc dans le noir. Elle pousse doucement la porte d'entrée de la cave, puis la referme. Ensuite, elle traverse la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds. Dorémi sent son cœur cogner comme un bœuf, et son estomac exerce une pression écrasante au niveau de son ventre. Mais Dorémi persévère. De la cuisine, elle se retrouve dans la salle à manger. Juste en face, c'est le salon. Si Dorémi parvient à y arriver, elle ne lui restera plus qu'à monter dans sa chambre, ni vue ni connue. Mais lorsqu'elle passe la séparation entre le carrelage en céramique de la salle à manger et le parquet du salon, un morceau de sol craque sous ses pieds. Dorémi sursaute et panique. Mais finalement, personne n'a entendu le bruit. Après avoir repris son souffle, Dorémi reprend sa marche. Toutefois, elle sent une présence, et il faut dire que l'orage qui semble se rapprocher de la maison n'arrange rien. Mais elle se dit que c'est juste son imagination qui lui joue des tours, sous l'effet du stress. Tout semble bien parti pour que Dorémi atteigne sa chambre sans se faire repérer. Soudain, le téléviseur s'allume sur une chaîne musicale diffusant un bloc de programmes spéciale _heavy metal_. La télé fait un bruit assourdissant. En effet, Dorémi, sans le faire exprès, vient de marcher sur la télécommande, pile à l'endroit où se trouve le bouton d'alimentation. Cette fois, Dorémi est fichue. Elle entend quelqu'un ouvrir la porte à l'étage, puis descendre les escaliers. Elle prend précipitamment la télécommande, pour essayer d'éteindre le téléviseur.

\- C'est quoi, ce bordel ??

Haruka s'est réveillée, et a remarqué Dorémi, qui essaye désespérément de couper le son.

\- DOREMIIIIIIIII !!!

Haruka hurle si fort que les murs de la maison tremblent littéralement.

\- Dorémi !! Ici tout de suite !

S'il y a bien une chose que Dorémi craint par-dessus tout, c'est de devoir affronter la colère de sa mère. Mais cette fois, Dorémi n'a plus peur.

\- Ne te laisse pas faire... dit la voix mystérieuse.

Dorémi s'approche de sa mère en la fusillant du regard. Haruka lui arrache la télécommande des mains, et éteint la télé. Ensuite, la discussion peut enfin commencer.

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres, jeune fille ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Oui. Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Il est 23 heures et demie ! Tu devrais être dans ton lit, en train de dormir ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

\- Rien.

\- Dorémi, réponds à ma question ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais ???

\- Je suis juste un peu sortie, voilà ! Je devais aller chez Maj---

Il s'en faut de très, très, peu pour que Dorémi se corrige et dise quelque chose de totalement faux.

\- Je devais aller voir Tetsuya.

Mais Haruka n'est pas dupe. Elle a compris que sa fille racontait des bêtises.

\- Dorémi, tu allais dire autre chose. Comme tu es là, tu es en train de mentir ! Ton Tetsuya, là, il n'existe même pas, non ?

\- Si, il existe ! Je te jure !

\- Ne jure pas !! Franchement, je ne te reconnais plus, Dorémi. Depuis peu, tu rentres à des heures pas possibles, tu nous parles comme si on était tes chiens, tu ne fous plus rien à l'école, et maintenant tu oses me mentir ? On ne t'a pas éduquée comme ça, ton père et moi !

Keisuke aussi s'est réveillé. A moitié endormi, il rejoint sa femme, se demandant pourquoi elle crie si fort.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demande-t-il en bâillant.

\- Ce qui se passe ? Regarde ! Répond Haruka en montrant Dorémi du doigt.

\- Dorémi ?? Tu viens seulement de rentrer ?

\- Bien sur que non.

\- Tu vois, TU VOIS ?? Tu mens encore !

Dorémi en a ras le bol. Même sa mère se met à lui crier dessus pour rien !

\- Tu vas dire aussi que je suis nulle, que je suis pas une bonne fille, ou autre chose dans le genre ? C'est ça ? Vous êtes tous en train de préparer un complot contre moi, ou quoi ?

Haruka ne s'attendait pas à autant d'insolence de la part de sa fille. Elle commence à perdre patience.

\- Dorémi, ne commence pas !

\- On se calme ! Crie soudainement Keisuke. Dorémi est rentrée saine et sauve, c'est ce qui compte. Alors, maintenant, tout le monde au lit, et on n'en parle plus !

\- Parlons-en, au contraire ! Rajoute Dorémi. Maman a décidé que j'étais la pire fille du monde aussi ! J'essaye d'être gentille avec vous, et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ?

Haruka commence sérieusement à entrer dans une colère noire, et tremble du poing.

\- Dorémi, dit-elle sur le ton le plus menaçant possible, je te donne exactement deux minutes pour me dire, au détail près, pourquoi tu es rentrée si tard. Tant que tu n'as rien dit, je ne te laisse pas monter. Et si dans deux minutes, je ne suis pas convaincue par tes explications, je te jure que tu seras privée de sorties un bon bout de temps.

Mais Dorémi continue ses provocations. Elle croise les bras et fusille sa mère du regard. Cette dernière est au bord de l'implosion mentale. Quant à Keisuke, il fait signe à sa fille d'arrêter.

\- Dorémi, méfie-toi... Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, ça va mal se terminer !

\- Tu... Tu me menaces maintenant ? Tu veux me frapper ? Bah, viens alors ! Viens !

\- Arrête, Dorémi ! S'énerve Keisuke. Tu vas beaucoup trop loin, cette fois !

\- Non, j'arrêterais pas ! C'est maman qui doit arrêter ! Elle me traite comme un chien ! ELLE DOIT SE FAIRE SOIGNER !!!

Haruka en a plus qu'assez. Après être restée stoïque pendant toute la crise de Dorémi, elle explose et laisse échapper un très bruyant :

\- FERME-LA, SALE GOSSE !!!

Puis elle lève la main sur Dorémi, et lui donne une grande gifle en pleine figure. Pile à ce moment, un éclair s'abat sur la rue toute proche, et le coup de tonnerre qui s'ensuit fait le bruit d'une violente explosion. Dorémi se met ensuite à regarder sa mère avec un air dépité. Haruka, elle, est vraiment furieuse. Au bout de quelques secondes, Dorémi part vers l'escalier en courant en se tenant le visage, sans dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Dorémi, où tu vas ? Demande Haruka en suivant sa fille. J'ai pas fini ! Dorémi, je vais--- DOREMI !

Haruka essaye de rattraper sa fille par le bras, mais Dorémi la repousse violemment, avant de hurler à plein poumons :

\- ME TOUCHE PAS ! JE TE DÉTESTE !!!

Puis elle part vers sa chambre, humiliée.

\- Eh bien, moi aussi ! Riposte Haruka. A partir de maintenant, tu te démerdes ! Non mais !

\- Arrête, Haruka !!

 

Mais Dorémi est de trop mauvaise humeur pour écouter sa mère. Sous l'effet de la colère, sa cheville tordue lui fait de nouveau mal, alors même qu'elle n'a pas touché au bandage. Dorémi rentre dans sa chambre, puis claque violemment la porte. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle prend pour se mettre en pyjama et se détacher les cheveux, Dorémi couve une grosse, très grosse rage. Puis elle entend de nouveau ses parents se disputer en bas. Et cette fois, ça crie très, très fort. Pour Dorémi, c'en est trop. Elle baisse la tête, puis commence à se raidir. Elle serre ses poings et ses dents. Tandis qu'une puissante rage grandit en elle, une sensation de brûlure apparaît dans son dos, et depuis la base de ses bras et de ses jambes jusqu'à l'extrémité de chaque doigt.

\- Vas-y... Fais sortir ta rage... chuchote la voix.

Enfin, Dorémi se met à haleter, et encore, et encore... Puis elle pousse un cri de rage qui sonne un peu près comme ça :

\- RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!! PUTAIN !!!

Dans un excès de colère, elle jette son cartable à l'autre bout de sa chambre, contre sa fenêtre. A l'impact, le sac s'ouvre, et Majorika, que Dorémi avait oublié, tombe par terre. Elle reprend connaissance, puis respire à grands coups, comme si elle étouffait. Et au bout d'un certain temps, elle réalise ce qui se passe : Dorémi est entrée dans une colère noire, et est maintenant en train de dévaster sa chambre avec une force terrifiante, en reversant les meubles et en flanquant plusieurs objets à terre. Majorika se jette sur elle.

\- Dorémi, arrête ! Crie Majorika. Arrête, nom de dieu !!

Mais Dorémi ne veut plus entendre personne. Elle ignore complètement l'ordre de son mentor et lui donne un coup de poing qui l'envoie sur son lit. Dorémi continue de casser ou de jeter ses affaires à terre. Majorika se relève, et n'a plus d'autres choix que de crier, comme d'habitude...

\- T'as fini ton cirque, oui ???

\- QUOI ??? hurle Dorémi en se retournant, stoppant net sa crise de rage.

\- T'es pas croyable, Dorémi ! A chaque fois que t'es de mauvaise humeur, soit tu boudes comme un gros bébé, soit tu entre dans des colères totalement irraisonnées ! En même temps, si tu n'avais pas été aussi insolente, peut-être que tu n'en serais pas là ! C'est pas ma faute si tu as raté tes examens de magie ! Et ce n'est certainement pas une raison valable pour transformer ta chambre en zone de guerre comme tu viens de le faire !

\- Ferme-la ! C'est de ta faute, tout ça ! J'ai que des ennuis depuis que je suis ton apprentie ! Tu as ruiné ma vie !!!

\- Pardon ? Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à moi que tu ne t'es pas faite enlever près de l'autoroute le mois dernier !

\- Si j'avais eu le choix, je t'aurais même pas suivie !

\- Eh bien, fallait pas te gêner ! Tu pouvais rentrer toute seule, ça ne me posait aucun problème !

\- Je t'ai pourtant fait confiance, ce jour-là ! J'ai fait confiance à une menteuse !

\- Moi, une menteuse ??

\- J'ai appris que t'étais même pas une vraie sorcière, mais une criminelle en cavale ! T'as été accusée d'escroquerie, de détournement de fonds, de fraude,... Tu t'es même barrée parce que tu n'assumais pas tes actes ! Mais maintenant, même à Majokai, t'es endettée jusqu'au cou ! C'est pour ça que tu nous a obligées a reprendre ta boutique pourrie ? Pour utiliser NOTRE argent pour te couvrir ? Pour nous exploiter ? Cette affaire avec Majoruka ? C'était une diversion, ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

\- Arrête ! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, Dorémi !

\- Si, je le sais ! Et l'argent qui disparaît de la caisse ? C'est toi qui te sers dedans depuis le début, non ? Qu'est ce que t'es en fait ? Une sorcière, ou alors un escroc qui s'appelle Rika Makihatayama ? Née en 1931, portée disparue en juin 1990 ? Hein ?

Les yeux de Majorika s'écarquillent. Maintenant, elle sait que son apprentie connaît sa véritable identité.

\- Tu ferais mieux de me dire la vérité maintenant, sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter !!!

\- BON, OK !!! Effectivement, c'est mon vrai nom ! J'ai bien été condamnée pour escroquerie et tout le bordel dans une autre vie ! Et je me sers dans la caisse ! Mais pourquoi je fais tout ça, à ton avis ? Parce que j'ai envie de garder ma maison ainsi que ma boutique ! Pour que vous puissiez toutes les trois travailler, non pas pour vous exploiter, mais parce que je vois bien que ça vous plaît de préparer des petits desserts ! Tu ferais pas la même chose si toi aussi t'étais fauchée ?

\- Je veux plus être ton apprentie.

\- Euh... Pardon ?

\- A partir de ce soir, je ne veux plus jamais être ton apprentie ! Plus jamais ! J'ai pas envie de travailler avec une vieille peau aussi égoïste et malhonnête que toi ! Maintenant, disparais de ma vue ! Va-t-en !! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !!

Dégoûtée, Majorika ne bouge pas. Dorémi, elle, commence à pleurer de rage.

\- Tu vas vraiment me laisser sous cette forme ?

\- VA-T-EN, JE TE DIS !!! Hurle Dorémi en jetant sa baguette et sa console sur Majorika.

Cette dernière fixe furieusement son élève.

\- D'accord... Je m'en vais ! Mais ne compte plus sur moi pour t'aider si t'as un autre problème !

La sorcière saute ensuite sur l'appui de fenêtre en emportant le matériel de magie de Dorémi, déverrouille le loquet et ouvre la fenêtre.

\- Et puis après tout, comme tu l'as si bien dit, les sorcières détestent les enfants !

Puis elle saute à l’extérieur, sous l'orage. Ensuite, Dorémi fait valser tout ce qui se trouve sur sa table de chevet du plat de sa main, cassant sa lampe. La chambre est maintenant plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle veut renverser sa table de chevet avec son pied droit, mais c'est sur celui-ci que se trouve sa cheville tordue, et à l'impact, Dorémi émet un cri de douleur, puis se laisse tomber par terre en se tenant le pied, et en gémissant. Elle a si mal qu'elle est à deux doigts de pleurer. Puis Dorémi entend des couinements brefs et plaintifs. Elle tourne la tête en direction de ces petits cris, et réalise ce qu'elle fait : dans sa rage destructrice, elle a frappé Dodo, l'a fait tomber de la table de chevet où elle se reposait et lui a fait mal. La pauvre Dodo se relève avec difficulté en pleurant, et se tourne vers Dorémi, qui se rend compte qu'elle est allée beaucoup trop loin.

\- Dodo... dit Dorémi avec une voix cassée. Pardon... Je ne voulais pas te faire ça !

Mais Dodo s'en fiche. Pour elle, c'est comme si sa maîtresse l'avait trahie. Elle couine, puis se dirige en sanglotant vers la fenêtre. Dorémi essaye de la rattraper.

_\- T'es une méchante ! Je te déteste !!!_

\- Dodo, attends !! Ne t'en va pas ! Par pitié, ne me laisse pas tomber ! J'ai plus que toi comme amie !

Rien n'y fait. Dodo s'échappe de la maison par la fenêtre, que Majorika avait oublié de fermer, et disparaît à son tour.

\- Non ! Reviens ! Reviens... Je suis désolée...

Pauvre Dorémi... Elle vient de se disputer avec les dernières personnes sur qui elle comptait. Maintenant, plus de doute. Elle est toute seule. Dans la pièce, il commence soudain à faire extrêmement froid, bien plus qu'à l’extérieur. Elle s'assied dans son lit, abattue et épuisée, l'obscurité totale dans laquelle la chambre est plongée n'arrangeant rien. Dorémi sent comme une grosse boule dans sa gorge, et elle commence à trembler tellement elle a froid. Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même, puis se couche sur le côté en cachant son visage dans ses genoux... Quelqu'un ouvre la porte, avec difficulté à cause des objets qui se trouvent devant... C'est Pop.

\- Dorémi ! Dit-elle. C'est toi qui---

Pop ne termine pas sa phrase, après avoir remarqué l'effroyable désordre de la chambre.

\- Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? C'est toi qui a fait ça ?... Dorémi ?

\- Fiche-moi la paix, Pop... répond Dorémi sans articuler.

Pop comprend alors que sa grande sœur ne se sent pas bien du tout.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as ? Tu pleures ?

Lorsque Dorémi lève sa tête vers sa petite sœur, deux abondantes cascades de larmes s'échappent de ses paupières. Dorémi pleure de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à éclater en sanglots et commencer une véritable crise de larmes devant sa petite sœur.

\- Dorémi... Calme-toi, Dorémi, dit Pop calmement.

Malgré cela, Dorémi pleure bruyamment sur son oreiller. Elle n'a d'ailleurs jamais pleuré aussi fort, ni aussi longtemps de toute sa vie. Elle crie, elle tremble comme une feuille, son nez coule, sa voix est toute cassée, son souffle diminue à vue d’œil, et ses larmes sont tellement nombreuses qu'une tâche se forme sur sa taie. Pop essaye tant bien que mal de la consoler.

\- J'en peux plus, moi... dit Dorémi en pleurant. J'en peux plus... Tout le monde me déteste !! Je... Je veux mourir !!! J'ai envie de mourir...

\- C'est pas une bonne idée, Dorémi... Allez, calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît !

Pop essaye tout pour consoler sa grande sœur, même lui donner son lapin en peluche. Mais Dorémi continue de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Pop décide alors de lui donner la main, sans rien dire. Elle aide Dorémi, qui pleure toujours à gros bouillons, à s'asseoir dans son lit, puis l'enlace sans hésiter, incitant Dorémi à faire de même. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, Pop sent tout le corps de sa grande sœur trembler à chaque fois que cette dernière pleure.

Après, Dorémi n'émet plus que de petits sanglots. La pauvre petite fille est épuisée et à bout de souffle, à force d'avoir pleuré. Pourtant, ça lui a fait du bien de pleurer autant, car il fallait qu'elle expulse tout son stress.

\- Tu te sens capable de vider ton sac, maintenant ? demande Pop.

\- Pop... répond Dorémi, la voix explosée. Je te jure que je suis vraiment malheureuse, cette fois... J'ai plus un seul ami... Madame Seki s'est retournée contre moi... Ma mère me déteste...

\- Je suis sure que ça ira mieux demain, grande sœur... Essaie de te reposer cette nuit.

Finalement, Dorémi s'endort dans les cinq minutes suivantes, épuisée par son épouvantable journée...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pauvre Dorémi... Son entourage lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs en seulement trois jours... D'un autre côté, elle est devenue vraiment insupportable, comme si la console d'Alexandre l'avait transformée... Dorémi serait-elle, et bien malgré elle, victime d'un gigantesque complot ? Découvrez la réponse dans la suite et fin de l'histoire, "Terminus".


End file.
